Sharingan No Sakura
by Sailor Ocean
Summary: Chapitre 8 en ligne ! July et Hiro, les problèmes de l'équipe de Kyô, une ombre qui espionne Sakura... Problèmes à l'horizon ! [FIC ABANDONNÉE]
1. Le retour de Sasuke

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai repris l'écriture de Sharingan Sakura lol. Bien que j'aie un peu perdu mes repères, mes marques, l'inspiration m'est revenue et j'en ai profité.**

**Par contre, vous le remarquerez, j'ai opéré quelques « petits » changements… En fait, vous le verrez en lisant, mais le début de l'histoire est complètement modifié, même si par la suite je reprendrai des éléments de la précédente version de Sharingan Sakura. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, car je suis les sorties des scantrads de Naruto, et je n'en loupe aucun.**

**Cette histoire se passe après le tome 27 et s'inspire un peu, pour certaines choses, des tomes suivants déjà sortis en scantrads (pour ceux qui les lisent, vous comprendrez…). Et donc je disais que je n'avais pas pu faire autrement, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas tenir compte de certains événements survenus dans le manga depuis la première version de Sharingan Sakura.**

**De plus, au moment où je l'avais écrite et publiée (Avril 2005), l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, le temps a passé, je suis devenue une belle jeune femme super célèbre et… (ITACHI : _Ne l'écoutez pas, ce sont des conneries !_ OCEAN : _Mais euh ! J'ai le droit de rêver !_ ITACHI : _NON !_ XD). Bref lol, j'ai changé mentalement et psychologiquement depuis, même si c'est pas forcément visible lol (le premier qui fait un commentaire, je le trucide mdr !), et mon style d'écriture s'en est retrouvé modifié lui aussi, donc… (Si, si, j'vous jure !).**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle version. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, en me laissant votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre (à ceux qui se seront connectés sur leur compte pour le faire : j'ai enfin compris le fonctionnement de « reply », donc vous aurez vos réponses XD, si j'ai le temps de les faire et si j'oublie pas … Difficile avec ma cervelle de moineau. Lol.)**

**Sinon, mon rythme de parution sera le rythme habituel : un chapitre tous les je ne sais combien… Mdr. Non, sincèrement, j'ignore quand est-ce que je posterai les prochains chapitres. Quand ils seront écrits, c'est une certitude, mais sachant qu'ils ne le sont pas encore, et qu'en plus, dans moins d'une semaine, je passe mon bac… D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, j'aurai sûrement plus de temps libre l'an prochain : j'ai été refusée en école préparatoire littéraire – ce qui est sans doute le mieux, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter le rythme et la pression… Donc je vais en fac, à priori à la Sorbonne à Paris, en section Lettres Classiques.**

**Voilà ! Et je laisse les précédents chapitres en ligne, histoire que vous voyez la différence.**

**Ah, et bien sûr, le truc habituel…**

**DISCLAIMER : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) !MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**SHARINGAN Sakura**

**Chapitre 01 : le retour de Sasuke**

Sakura soupira. Elle était censée effectuer une mission pour la Godaime : passer soigneusement au crible les bois aux alentours du village. Récemment, des ninjas du Son avaient, semblait-il, été repérés, mais ils s'étaient enfuis avant de pouvoir être interceptés.

Seulement, encore une fois, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui.

Sasuke. Elle avait aujourd'hui 17 ans, presque 18, et elle l'aimait depuis son plus jeune âge. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la même équipe que lui, avec Naruto et Kakashi-sensei, elle avait bondi de joie. Elle allait pouvoir lui parler et le côtoyer des journées durant ! Seulement, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Le seul mot gentil qu'il avait pu lui adresser avait été un simple « merci », lors de son départ du village. Et l'équipe 7 s'était alors disloquée.

Depuis plus de deux ans, il avait rejoint Orochimaru, recherchant le pouvoir auprès de lui. Tout cela afin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour tuer son frère, Itachi Uchiwa, et venger ainsi son clan.

Quant à Naruto, il était parti s'entraîner avec l'un des trois Sannins légendaires. Jiraya-sama. Un gros pervers, mais un excellent combattant. Et elle, elle avait supplié Tsunade, la dernière des Sannins légendaires, de faire d'elle sa disciple. Ce que la Godaime avait accepté. Elle avait dès lors suivi son enseignement et acquis de nombreuses techniques, médicales comme de combat, ainsi qu'une puissance phénoménale.

Ce mois-ci avait été un mois heureux : Naruto était revenu, au début du mois, de son entraînement. Il n'avait guère changé, mais elle espérait pouvoir partir un jour avec lui à la rechercher de Sasuke et le ramener à la raison.

C'est alors que les bruits d'un combat la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle vit d'abord des corps mutilés, sanglants, de ninjas qu'elle reconnut comme étant du village du Son. Leurs bandeaux, la lanière sectionnée, gisaient non loin. Ce devaient être eux qui rôdaient dans le coin.

Puis elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux d'émeraude se rivèrent sur une personne qui se tenait debout, le visage sans expression.

Elle reconnut immédiatement ce regard bleu nuit. Il n'avait pas changé. Pourtant… Elle eut peur. Quelque chose en lui l'effrayait.

« Sasuke… » murmura-t-elle, paralysée par la peur.

Il ne sembla pas la reconnaître et profita de sa faiblesse passagère pour lui porter une attaque, qu'elle ne put parer. L'épée la blessa au visage, et elle sentit une douleur cuisante. Puis du sang couler abondamment de la blessure.

Elle avait été blessée à l'arcade sourcilière, mais ce n'était rien qu'elle ne pouvait soigner. Cependant, sur ses joues coulaient des larmes amères, salées. Son cœur, lui, était blessé. Alors qu'il se lançait dans un nouvel assaut, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Sasuke… Pourquoi… ? »

A la plus grande surprise de Sakura, il s'immobilisa. Et ses yeux, habituellement si inexpressifs, s'écarquillèrent par la surprise. Il l'avait reconnue.

« Sakura … ? »

« … »

« Je suis… content de te voir. Je suis… de retour… Pour de bon… » dit-il, à voix basse.

Il lui fallu un temps pour percuter et comprendre ce que Sasuke venait de dire. Puis, malgré la douleur et le sang, elle se leva et marcha lentement vers lui. Il avait rengainé l'épée et la laissait approcher. Mue par la joie, elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais c'étaient désormais des larmes plus douces, des larmes de joie.

« Oh, Sasuke… »

Il lui rendit son étreinte. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle, ses cheveux roses, ses yeux verts, sa peau pâle, son odeur musquée... Il se dégagea de ses bras et l'observa. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux au-dessus des épaules et elle avait changé de look. Elle restait cependant plus petite que lui, et toujours aussi fine.

« Tu as changé… Tu fais plus… Plus femme… »

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Lui qui avait toujours été si froid, il se sentit fondre à la vue de ce sourire. Il ne put résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa finalement faire et approfondit le baiser. Après tout, elle attendait cela depuis longtemps.

Un douce chaleur se répandit en lui. C'était… agréable. Etait-ce cela que l'on appelait l'amour ? Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que tu m'as manqué… Et que je t'aime. » répondit-il.

Un doux sourire leur étirèrent les lèvres et d'un accord tacite, ils se mirent en route pour Konoha, sautant d'arbres en arbres, main dans la main.

« Et… Tu as accompli… ta vengeance ?**(1)** »

Là, Sakura eut sa deuxième grande surprise de la soirée.

« Non. Je me suis brutalement rendu compte que… Ca ne me mènerait à rien. Ca ne fera pas revenir mon clan, et de toute manière, je pourrai toujours le reconstruire… »

« … Tu as changé. »

« Ouais. Je sais. Disons qu'un vieil ami a fini par m'ouvrir les yeux. »

« Ah. Si jamais un jour je le rencontre, je lui dirai merci. »

« Tu le connais déjà. C'est Naruto. Les paroles qu'il m'a dites lorsque… Dans la plaine… Elles m'ont travaillé pendant ces dernières années. Et finalement, j'ai compris… J'ai réalisé à quel point je me trompais… »

Elle sourit.

« Et… Orochimaru… ? Il t'a laissé partir de son plein gré ? Ca m'étonne. »

« Orochimaru n'est plus. Je l'ai… Tué. Il a voulu me prendre mon corps de force. »

« Tu es devenu très puissant, pour avoir réussi à le tuer… Mais tu as bien fait, Sasuke. »

« Je sais. »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux portes du village. Les gardiens ressemblèrent à deux poissons sortis de l'eau quand ils virent Sasuke, et s'apprêtèrent à donner l'alerte. Un geste de Sakura les arrêta.

« Inutile. Il est avec nous, et nous allons voir Tsunade-sama. »

« Mais… » s'opposa l'un des gardiens.

« Pas de mais. En tant que disciple de la Godaime, je vous ordonne de m'obéir. »

« Très bien. » murmurèrent-ils, penauds.

Ils activèrent le mécanisme de la porte, qui s'ouvrit, et le couple entra, la porte se refermant derrière eux.

« Disciple de la Godaime ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui. Quand tu es parti… Ç'a été au tour de Naruto, après… Il est parti en compagnie de Jiraya-sama, pour s'entraîner, et je me suis retrouvée seule. Et je voulais à tout prix te ramener, alors je suis allée trouver Tsunade-shishyo et là, je l'ai suppliée de me prendre pour disciple. Elle a accepté et depuis ce jour, elle est devenue mon maître. »

« Ah. »

Ils parvinrent devant un grand bâtiment.

« Nous voilà arrivés. »

Ils entrèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

« … Ca n'a pas vraiment changé, ici… »

« Non, c'est vrai. Attends ici, rentre quand je te le dirai s'il te plaît. »

Sakura frappa et entra. Tsunade dormait sur ses dossiers, et de grandes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de son maître et la secoua.

« Hum… Sakura-chan ? Tu as accompli ta mission ? Tu viens me faire ton rapport ? »

« Euh pas exactement… A vrai dire, je vous ramène plutôt quelqu'un. »

Tsunade se statufia sur place lorsque Sasuke entra. Son regard devint dur et passa de Sasuke à Sakura, puis de Sakura à Sasuke.

« Je suis… De retour, Tsunade-sama. Je ne… repartirai plus. »

« Oh… Okaeri **(2)**, Sasuke-kun. » répondit la Godaime, le regard soudain plus accueillant. « Sakura, pourrais-tu aller me chercher un café, s'il te plaît ? »

« Hai **(3)**, Tsunade-shishyo ! » acquiesça la kunoichi en s'inclinant.

Elle sortit aussitôt, et referma la porte, avant de s'adosser un instant au mur, fermant les yeux et soupirant. Elle savait bien que la Godaime n'avait absolument pas envie d'un café. Elle voulait juste l'éloigner pour discuter plus sérieusement avec Sasuke.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, et partit dans la salle de réunion, faire un café pour son maître. Quand elle revint 10 minutes plus tard, elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre ce qui se disait, mais en vain.

« Entre, Sakura-chan. »

Tsunade semblait avoir perçu sa présence. Elle entra, posa le café sur le bureau et attendit que la Godaime, qui arborait une mine soucieuse, dise quelque chose.

« Je suis désolée Sasuke, mais rien ne me prouve que tu ne nous trompes pas. Aussi, tu seras constamment surveillé par un de mes ninjas de confiance, afin que tu ne fasses rien qui nuise au village… »

« Tsunade-shishyo ! » intervint Sakura. « Sasuke… »

« Il suffit, Sakura ! Je comprends ta réaction, mais c'est moi qui décide. J'ai mes raisons de faire cela et tu n'as rien à y redire. »

« Bien, Tsunade-shishyo. » répondit l'élève, les lèvres pincées.

« Sasuke, pour ce soir, je pense que Sakura acceptera de t'héberger. Ensuite nous verrons. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sakura s'apprêtait à intervenir à nouveau, mais le ton de Tsunade l'en dissuada. Elle prit sur elle et sortit, en compagnie de Sasuke.

« Ah, et demain, réunion à 11h. J'annoncerai ton retour aux autres. J'en connais un qui va être content de te revoir, Sasuke. » leur cria Tsunade depuis son bureau, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Ils ne croisèrent personne en allant chez la jeune fille. Et ils ne parlèrent presque pas, se tenant juste amoureusement par la main. Elle était pensive, et se triturait l'esprit pour essayer de deviner ce dont Sasuke et Tsunade avaient bien pu discuter pendant son absence. Probablement les raisons du retour du jeune homme. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, autre chose qu'il refusait qu'elle entende, et elle n'osait pas demander, ni à Sasuke ni à Tsunade.

« Tu habites toujours la même maison, à ce que je vois. »

La voix de son aimé la tira de ses pensées et elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle, « J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« J'ai vu. »

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Sasuke, et il demanda si ça ne dérangerait pas les parents de Sakura qu'il reste pour la nuit. Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

« Mes parents sont morts il y a un an et demi, en mission… Depuis je vis seule. »

« Pardon. Je ne savais pas. »

« C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Une fois rentrés, elle le fit s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, qu'elle avait vidé complètement ; depuis leur mort, elle avait bougé tout ce qui appartenait à ses parents dans le grenier, laissant seulement des photos encadrées qui la représentaient, en leur compagnie. Puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir de trouver à grignoter, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas soigné sa blessure à la tête. Elle s'en chargea rapidement et revint auprès de Sasuke, les mains vides.

« Excuse-moi, il n'y a rien dans le frigo, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tant mieux alors. » dit-elle en souriant. « Bon, tu dois être fatigué. Dors. »

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il la retint et approfondit le baiser. Elle y répondit avec ardeur avant de se détacher du jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu soies à nouveau là. » lui murmura-t-elle. « Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

« Bon, maintenant, au dodo. Bonne nuit, mon cœur. »

Elle allait sortir de la chambre, mais Sasuke la retint et la regarda d'un air légèrement suppliant.

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

Sakura piqua un fard, pendant que la Sakura Intérieure s'imaginait déjà des choses. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke et Sakura releva la tête, interloquée ; elle n'avait jamais entendu le son de son rire, jusqu'à présent.

« Juste dormir, Sakura. »

« Désolée… » répondit-elle, cramoisie.

Elle accepta finalement, et s'endormit auprès de l'homme qui hantait son cœur, blottie dans ses bras puissants.

Il la regarda dormir un instant, un léger sourire heureux aux lèvres, avant de finalement s'endormir à son tour.

**

* * *

(1) Ce mot me rappelle bien des choses… Pas vous ? Ah, nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens ! Lol.**

**(2)** Okaeri signifie, si je ne m'abuse, « bienvenue à la maison », en japonais.

**(3)** Hai veut dire « oui » en japonais.

**

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre se termine là. Le début d'un bonheur pour Sakura… Mais qui ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis XD ! Après tout, cette fic est un ItachiSakura, mon couple préféré, niark, niark !**

**A la prochaine fois, et please : reviewez-moi pour me donner vos avis ! Héhé, je vous aime !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	2. La vérité 1ere partie

**Titre :** Sharingan No Sakura

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais cette joie ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis, foi de fan du couple ItachiSakura !

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

BONNE LECTURE !

**SHARINGAN SAKURA**

**Chapitre 02 : la vérité**

_Sakura rêvait. Elle était dans la forêt, dans une clairière, en compagnie d'un jeune garçon dont elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage. Mais elle le connaissait, elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle l'appelait même par son prénom, mais à ces moments-là, quand elle le prononçait, elle n'entendait rien._

_« Allez, … ! Je t'en prie, apprends-moi ça ! »_

_Il soupira._

_« Non, Petite Fleur. Tu es encore trop jeune ! »_

_Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire et elle tourna la tête, boudeuse._

_« T'es méchant, … . Tu m'avais promis. »_

_« De te montrer, oui. Pas de t'apprendre, Sakura. C'est trop dangereux, tu risquerais de te blesser. »_

_« Mais je risque rien, tu es là pour me protéger après tout… »_

_« Au fait… J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Petite Fleur. » lui annonça-t-il._

_Il glissa la main dans sa poche, en sortit quelque chose et le déposa dans sa main à elle._

_« Tiens. C'est un collier, il est relié au mien. Si jamais tu te retrouves en danger, je veux que tu serres fort ce collier en m'appelant, et je viendrai. »_

_« Comment… ? »_

_« Nos deux colliers entreront en résonance et je saurai ainsi si tu as besoin d'aide. A ce moment-là, j'arriverai. »_

_Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune garçon en lui disant merci. Il lui sembla qu'il rougit un peu, mais elle ne voyait plus rien._

_La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait près de la rivière, en compagnie d'un autre garçon, qu'elle connaissait également. Elle ne voyait pas non plus son visage mais elle entendait son prénom quand elle le prononçait. Elle lui racontait comment … avait été méchant._

_« Et il n'a pas voulu me l'apprendre ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, quand même… Pas vrai, Shisui ? mais bon, après il m'a donné ce beau collier et m'a dit que si jamais j'étais en danger, il le saurait viendrait m'aider aussitôt ! »_

_Elle se tourna vers le garçon avec un grand sourire mais son sourire s'effaça au moment même où elle vit l'expression haineuse de son visage._

_« Alors c'est à toi qu'il a préféré le donner, hein ? »_

_Son ton rageur et plein de haine la fit sursauter et elle se releva tant bien que mal._

_« Shisui… Tu me fais peur ! »_

_« Avant … et moi étions comme des frères. Mais de puis que tu es là… Depuis que tu es là il n'y en a plus que pour toi ! Sakura par ci, Sakura par là… J'en ai assez ! Il ne me voit plus, depuis que vous vous connaissez… »_

_« Qu… Quoi ? »_

_« Je te hais, Sakura… Je te hais depuis le jour où je me suis aperçu que jamais il ne m'aimerait comme moi je l'aime… Et pour ça… tu vas mourir ! »_

_Il attrapa prestement un kunai dans sa poche et frappa Sakura. Celle-ci réussit à l'éviter et à s'en tirer avec une entaille sur la joue, mais il revint à la charge. Cependant, son attaque ne porta pas car une main lui bloqua le bras avec force : … se tenait devant lui, le visage déformé par la rage._

_« Je t'avais prévenu, Shisui… Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire du mal… Crois-moi, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort… »_

_Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se battre avec violence. Puis Shisui se retrouva à terre, … assis sur lui, pointant un kunai à l'emplacement du cœur de son adversaire. Il leva le bras et l'abattit avec force, tandis que Sakura se mettait à pleurer._

_« …, non ! »_

Sakura se réveilla brusquement, en sueur et le souffle court.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? Un rêve ? Non… C'était beaucoup trop réel… Mais alors, c'est quoi ? Et puis… Ce collier… _»

Elle sortit du lit, nue, marcha vers sa coiffeuse, y ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit le collier de son rêve, qu'elle mit ensuite dans la poche de sa jupe, posée sur la chaise. Puis elle soupira et remarqua que Sasuke était déjà levé. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva non seulement Sasuke mais aussi Naruto.

« Salut, Sakura… La vieille nous demande, elle a une mission à nous confier apparemment. »

« Oh… »

« Ca ne va pas ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

« Si, si, juste un cauchemar… »

« C'était quoi ? »

« … Je ne sais plus… » mentit-elle.

**§§§**

« Sasuke ! Attends-moi ! » s'écria Naruto.

Sakura éclata de rire quand elle vit que le brun faisait exprès d'accélérer pour faire râler le blond.

Les mois avaient passé depuis le retour de Sasuke. Sakura s'épanouissait, nageant dans son nouveau bonheur avec délectation.

Le brun avait bien changé, depuis l'époque où il rembarrait Sakura avec ses « T'es lourde ! ». Sa haine et son envie de vengeance ayant disparu, il s'ouvrait aux autres, pour leur plus grande joie.

Les retrouvailles avaient été explosives, certains restant sur leurs gardes envers Sasuke. Après tout, il avait déserté Konoha pour suivre l'enseignement d'Orochimaru ! Mais les plus touchantes avaient été celles avec Naruto, lors de la réunion générale, le lendemain de son retour.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura et Sasuke se tenaient derrière la porte de la salle de réunion, la kunoichi accrochée au bras du brun. Tsunade leur avait demandé de n'entrer que quand elle le dirait, et bien sûr ils avaient dû obéir, la Godaime voulant créer un effet de surprise.

_La réunion avait commencé depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, et l'Hokage la présidait en compagnie des conseillers. Elle avait commencé par parler des ninjas d'Oto surpris dans la forêt, avant d'être coupée par Naruto._

_« Oba-chan __**(1)**__ ! Sakura n'est pas encore là, ne devons-nous pas l'attendre ? »_

_Des murmures indignés se firent entendre à l'entente du surnom donné par Naruto à Tsunade-hime. Celle-ci réprima tant bien que mal l'envie de le faire voler dans le mur et répondit patiemment._

_« N'aie pas d'inquiétude, Naruto. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Naruto ! » intervint Jiraya._

_« Ouais, ouais… »_

_Tsunade put reprendre ce qu'elle disait, et elle ne fut plus interrompue. A la fin de son « rapport », les ninjas se levèrent tous, pensant que la réunion était terminée._

_« Attendez ! »_

_Ils suspendirent tous leurs gestes, avant de se rasseoir, sur l'ordre de la Godaime._

_« Ce n'est pas fini . A vrai dire, ce que je vais vous annoncer est la principale cause de cette réunion. »_

_Cette fois, ce furent des murmures interrogateurs qui s'élevèrent, suite à la déclaration de Tsunade. Celle-ci vit que Neji et Hinata Hyûga affichaient des petits sourires. Elle sut tout de suite qu'ils étaient au courant grâce à leur byakugan, et leur fit un clin d'œil quand ils croisèrent son regard._

_« Il y a deux ans… L'un des nôtres nous a quitté, pour suivre l'enseignement de ce sale serpent, Orochimaru. »_

_Elle vit que Naruto blanchissait à vue d'œil, que Shikamaru fronçait les sourcils et que Kakashi affichait un air pensif._

_« Je parle bien sûr de Sasuke Uchiwa. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, il a voulu obtenir la puissance et la haine nécessaire pour pouvoir tuer son frère, Itachi Uchiwa, et assouvir ainsi son besoin de vengeance, après l'assassinat du clan complet. »_

_« Est-il mort ? » demanda soudainement Ino._

_« Oh non. Au contraire. »_

_Elle affichait désormais un sourire mystérieux, et Naruto pâlit encore plus, commençant à comprendre._

_« C'est pour ça que Sakura n'est pas présente ? » se renseigna-t-il._

_Tsunade acquiesça, avant d'appeler la jeune fille. Tous furent pris de stupeur en la voyant entrer, suivie de Sasuke. Quelques uns étaient même effrayés de voir l'Uchiwa ici._

_« Il est de retour, et pour de bon. » annonça Sakura, tout en étant encore accrochée à lui. « Sasuke… »_

_Le brun baissa alors la tête de honte, avant d'énoncer distinctement :_

_« Je vous demande pardon à tous. »_

_Il y eut un grand blanc. Jamais un Uchiwa ne s'était aplati devant d'autres ninjas, et encore moins pour s'excuser._

_Naruto s'avança vers le brun._

_« Regarde-moi, Sasuke. »_

_Il le fit. Avant de se retrouver projeté plus loin par le coup de poing rageur du blond. Sasuke essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre sans broncher, tandis que Sakura engueulait Naruto._

_« NARUTO ! MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ! »_

_« Laisse, Sakura. Il a le droit. J'ai failli le tuer, dans la vallée… »_

_Naruto s'approcha du brun, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_« Tu sais… Ce jour-là, je ne t'ai pas menti. Okaeri _**(2)**_… Mon frère. » lui dit-il, avant de le serrer brutalement dans ses bras._

_Sasuke lui rendit son étreinte fraternelle, sous le regard attendri de Sakura, Tsunade et Jiraya._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Sasuke avait longtemps été surveillé par une équipe d'ANBU, sur ordre de Tsunade mais surtout des conseillers. Il avait même failli être mis à mort, comme il se devait pour tout déserteur, mais Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi avaient su être _très_ convaincants.

Cependant, il avait dû être interrogé par Ibiki Morino et Anko Mitarashi, en douceur bien sûr, et rien de mauvais pour Konoha n'en était sorti. Sasuke avait donc été libéré de cette surveillance, et les choses avaient repris leur cours normal.

Puis Tsunade, Sakura et Kakashi avaient eux-mêmes bloqué le sceau d'Orochimaru, qui, même si celui-ci était mort, pouvait toujours être activé et utilisé. Il y avait eu tant de force mise dans ce scellé qu'il était désormais impossible pour Sasuke de le briser et ainsi, utiliser le sceau. Il restait cependant toujours aussi puissant.

Mais il y restait une ombre au tableau, du point de vue de Sakura : elle était désormais sûre que Sasuke lui cachait quelque chose d'une importance capitale, et que Tsunade était au courant. Il refusait d'en parler et détournait habilement la conversation dès qu'elle prenait ce tournant-là.

Tous les deux se dirigeaient en compagnie de Naruto vers le bureau de la Godaime, qui les avait fait convoquer. Elle les attendait, pour une fois pas endormie sur ses dossiers, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouh, la, la… Ce sourire ne dit rien qui vaille, Oba-chan ! » marmonna le blond, toujours vexé à cause de Sasuke.

« Naruto… » commença la Godaime, une veine palpitant sur la tempe. « Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Euh… » Naruto se gratta le sommet du crâne, avant de répondre : « J'ai perdu le compte à 2658 fois. »

La veine sur la tempe de Tsunade palpita encore plus fort, on entendit un « Naruto-baka ! » et ledit Naruto s'envola à l'autre bout du bureau avec le coup de poing que lui colla la Godaime.

« Aie ! Ca fait mal ! » pleurnicha-t-il, une bosse sur la tête. « Bref, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, la vieille ? »

Tsunade garda tant bien que mal son calme et répondit :

« Les conseillers ont jugé que Sasuke pouvait désormais reprendre les missions. Et j'en ai justement une pour vous. »

« Ne devons-nous pas être quatre pour accomplir une mission ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Si, bien sûr. Vous serez quatre shinobis : c'est bientôt l'examen Chuunin, et vous trois devrez escorter la représentante de Suna jusqu'à son village, qui est une kunoichi que vous connaissez bien. »

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une tunique noire serrée à la taille. Son gigantesque éventail était attaché en travers de son dos.

« Temari-san ! » s'écria Sakura.

« C'est Shikamaru et son équipe qui aurait dû le faire mais ils ont eu un empêchement. Je vous charge donc de cette mission. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Tout devrait se passer sans problème, mais faites tout de même attention. Si jamais vous voyiez des ninjas vêtus d'un manteau noir à nuages rouges, fuyez aussi vite que vous le pourrez. »

« L'Akatsuki… » murmura Naruto.

« C'est cela. Des membres ont été repérés sur le trajet Konoha-Suna, c'est pourquoi je souhaite que vous escortiez Temari. »

« Ok, Oba-chan. »

« Faites attention à vous. »

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire.

« T'inquiète pas, Oba-chan ! On a tous vraiment progressé, on saura se défendre ! »

« Je l'espère, Naruto… Je l'espère. » murmura la Godaime, une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

La porte se rouvrit alors brusquement et Shizune entra, disant que les conseillers demandaient à la voir. Soupirant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers leur antre.

**§§§**

« As-tu remarqué un quelconque changement dans l'attitude de Haruno Sakura, ces derniers temps ? » demanda l'un des deux conseillers.

« Non, pourquoi ? » répondit Tsunade, perplexe.

« Il faut que nous te disions quelque chose à son sujet… Quelque chose qui ne figure pas dans son dossier et qui est top secret. »

« Ah ? »

Il y eut quelques chuchotements pour que Shizune n'entende pas, puis un « QUOIIIIII ? » de la Godaime retentit.

« Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas informée plus tôt ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. « J'aurais dû le savoir DES que j'ai pris mes fonctions d'Hokage ! Surtout quand on sait qu'elle a été mon élève ! Il est déjà fragilisé, d'après ce que vous me dites ! Si le sceau se brise, vous imaginez ce qui arrivera ? Etes-vous inconscients ? »

Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête et Tsunade sortit, fulminante. Et une fois dans son bureau, elle sortit le dossier de son élève et y rajouta quelque chose, à l'encre rouge.

**§§§**

Sasuke était en tête de l'équipe, il ouvrait le passage, suivis de Sakura et Temari puis de Naruto qui surveillait les arrières. Ils sautaient d'arbres en arbres en direction du Village Caché du Sable. La mission devrait normalement durer sept jours : trois pour l'aller, un pour que les 3 ninjas de Konoha se reposent à Suna et trois pour le retour.

Lors de leur départ, Tsunade les avaient prévenus que si au bout de huit jours ils n'étaient pas revenus, elle enverrait aussitôt une équipe d'ANBU à leur recherche. Avec l'Akatsuki qui rôdait dans les alentours, les chemins n'étaient plus sûrs.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha et le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une clairière, et décidèrent d'installer là leur campement pour la nuit. Temari et Sakura se chargèrent de chercher du bois pour faire un feu, car la saison était fraîche, tandis que Naruto scannait les environs pour s'assurer de leur sécurité et que Sasuke posait des pièges un peu partout autour de leur camp.

« Au fait, ça va mieux, Sakura ? » s'informa Temari tout en se penchant pour ramasser du petit bois.

« Oui, Temari-san. Mais je ne comprends pas trop, à part ce matin et hier matin je n'ai pas été malade de la journée, et hier non plus… » répondit la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

En effet, au lever elle avait vomi à la seule vue de la nourriture, tout comme la veille, mais aucun autre incident de ce genre n'avait été à signaler le restant des jours. La blonde se releva alors brusquement.

« Ce matin et hier matin, tu dis ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Dis-moi… Quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? »

Sakura rougit et répondit « depuis un peu plus d'un mois », mais ses règles, du fait qu'elle était ninja et qu'elle imposait à son corps un entraînement intensif, il le lui faisait payer en les faisant être irrégulières.

« Aussi, elles peuvent être espacées de 15 jours comme d'un mois. » ajouta-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et… Vous avez passé le pas, avec… Sasuke ? »

Son visage devint dès lors cramoisi.

« Oui. Depuis trois mois déjà. »

« Et, vous prenez vos précautions ? »

« Euh oui… »

« Y a-t-il eu une fois où vous avez oublié ? Et c'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« Une fois, on avait un peu bu… Il y a un peu moins d'un mois… Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions, Temari-san ? »

La blonde soupira et se pencha à nouveau pour ramasser des brindilles.

« Je ne suis pas une experte de ce genre de situation, mais tes règles ont du retard, vous avez couché une fois sans être protégés et tu as des nausées matinales… Donc je crois que tu es enceinte. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Quand nous serons à Suna, je te demanderai de te faire examiner par l'une de nos medic-nin, histoire de s'en assurer. »

« Je suis… Enceinte ? De Sasuke ? »

« On dirait bien que oui. Et oui, de Sasuke, sauf quelqu'un d'autre est passé dans ton lit. » répondit la kunoichi blonde d'un ton sarcastique. « Hey ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je vais être maman… » murmura la kunoichi.

Un sentiment de pur bonheur emplissait son cœur. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'épouser Sasuke et de lui faire des enfants, et voilà que ces rêves allaient se réaliser ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Ouais… Félicitations, Sakura. Tu comptes le lui dire maintenant, ou tu préfères attendre d'être sûre ? » demanda-t-elle tout en tapotant le dos de la jeune femme qui sanglotait de joie.

« Je pense… Que je vais lui dire ce soir… »

« C'est comme tu veux, la miss. Mais, y a une question que je me pose… Tu n'es pas censée avoir suivi un entraînement de médic-nin auprès de votre Hokage ? Ca ne t'a pas fait tilt, tous ces éléments ? »

« Euh… A vrai dire, Tsunade-shishyo ne m'a pas instruite là-dessus. C'est quelque chose qu'on voit uniquement dans des études poussées, c'est une sorte de spécialité si tu préfères… Je ne m'y connais qu'en soin, pas en obstétrique… »

« Je vois. Bon… On a suffisamment de bois je crois… On y retourne ? »

« Oui ! »

Sakura se repris et effaça les traces de larmes, avant d'emboîter le pas à sa coéquipière provisoire. Lorsqu'elles revinrent au camp, les deux garçons remarquèrent tout de suite les yeux rougis de leur amie et son attitude distante vis-à-vis de son petit ami, mais un regard de Temari les dissuada de toute question.

Sasuke se chargea d'allumer le feu, les filles de faire à manger et Naruto de monter la garde. La nuit venue, Temari remplaça Naruto au tour de garde pour les quatre heures à suivre, pendant que les trois autres dormaient.

Au bout de ces quatre heures, Sakura se réveilla et alla prendre son tour.

« R.A.S. » lui dit sa coéquipière.

« Ok. Pour Sasuke… Je lui dirai quand il viendra me remplacer. »

« Ok ! » lui dit la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura eut un sourire et se posta, sur ses gardes. Pour elle non plus il n'y eu rien à signaler, son tour se passa très bien. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'endormit et était en parfaite forme lorsque Sasuke vint la relever.

« Rien à signaler. » lui annonça-t-elle.

« Ok… »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces ! Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour résister toute la journée.

« Allez… Va te coucher, pour être en forme demain matin. »

« Oui, mais avant… Je dois te parler. »

« Uh ? »

« je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer, mais je… »

Sasuke crut alors comprendre. Il baissa la tête.

« Tu veux me quitter, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi distante tout à l'heure ? »

« Quoi ? Comment… »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je ne te retiendrai pas… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne te forcerai pas si tu ne veux plus de moi… Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit… »

Sakura crut avoir mal entendu. Il pensait qu'elle voulait le quitter ? Alors que c'était tout le contraire ? Elle glissa deux doigts sous son menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Bien sûr que non, baka. Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Au contraire… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que… Tu te rappelles, la fois où on avait un peu bu et qu'on a… Mes règles ne sont venues depuis, et je vomis le matin… »

Une idée se fraya alors un chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Tu es… »

« Oui, Sasuke. Je suis enceinte. Enfin, je pense. Nous allons être parents… »

Il resta un instant interloqué, puis il étreignit Sakura, avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs, fou de joie.

« Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Shhhh ! Tu vas réveiller Naruto et Temari ! Et accessoirement, nous faire repérer… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mais c'est génial ! »

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Sakura sentit son cœur s'emplir de bonheur.

Ils parvinrent à Suna dans l'après-midi, en parfaite santé, sans avoir combattu du tout, et après la traversée du désert. Celle-ci avait été rapide, Gaara les avait fait traverser à distance sur une plate-forme de sable.

A leur arrivée, un petit comité les attendait. Gaara, Kankûro et quelques shinobis du sable.

« Salut, Gaara !Ca va ? » demanda Naruto. « Ca faisait longtemps. »

« En effet, Naruto… En tant que Kazekage, je vous souhaite bienvenue à Suna et vous remercie pour avoir escorté ma sœur. »

Naruto donna alors l'impression d'un poisson sorti hors de l'eau, et tous eurent un petit rire.

« Qu… Quoi ? Tu es Kazekage ? C'est pas juuuuuste ! Et moi qui ne suis même pas Hokage… »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait que vous vous reposiez. Après tout, vous devez repartir demain matin, non ? » intervint Kankûro.

« Ouais. Kankûro, Gaara, vous devriez les conduire à leurs chambres. Sakura tu viens avec moi. » ajouta Temari.

La kunoichi du sable la conduisit directement à l'hôpital, tandis que ses deux coéquipiers découvraient leurs chambres. Elles étaient situées dans la maison même du Kazekage, à l'étage, et étaient simples mais jolies. L'une avait un lit deux places, l'autre un lit simple, et toutes deux avaient un bureau et une armoire.

« Voilà, j'espère que ça vous conviendra. » leur dit Gaara. « Vous partagerez mon repas ce soir, en bas. D'ici là, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Par contre, prenez ça, si vous allez en ville. »

Il leur tendit deux laissez-passer à leurs noms, plus un pour Sakura. Ceci prouverait qu'ils ont l'autorisation du Kage de séjourner dans le village, car étant ninjas de Konoha, même les alliés du village, tout shinobi du sable était en droit de les arrêter s'ils n'en avaient pas, pouvant être considérés comme des espions.

Sakura revint à ce moment-là en compagnie de Temari, une expression extatique sur le visage.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Sasuke, plein d'espoir.

« Oui ! »

Ils s'étreignirent passionnément, tandis que Naruto, Gaara et Kankûro se regardaient, interloqués. Ce fut Temari qui leur donna l'explication.

« Sakura est enceinte de Sasuke. On l'a découvert pendant mon escorte et là on vient d'avoir confirmation d'une médic-nin. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! » s'écria Naruto.

Le couple reçut des félicitations et des vœux de bonheur des trois ninjas qui n'étaient pas au courant, puis les shinobis du sable les laissèrent vaquer à leur occupation. N'ayant encore jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, l'équipe 7 descendit visiter le village, qu'ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs très jolis. Ils n'eurent aucun problème avec un quelconque ninja du sable puis à l'heure du repas, s'en retournèrent chez Gaara.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient prêts à partir à 8h. Les trois frères et sœur les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'orée du désert, puis à partir de là, ils continuèrent seuls, en direction de Konoha. Les deux premiers jours, les choses se passèrent bien, ils n'eurent aucun problème. Mais au début du troisième jour, Sasuke sentit qu'on les suivait. L'ennemi, si c'en était un, ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer pour le moment, aussi ils firent comme si de rien n'était et continuèrent leur chemin.

Mais bientôt, il leur apparut qu'ils étaient suivis non pas par une mais deux personnes, dont une émettait une énergie plutôt agressive envers eux. Et elles étaient toutes les deux familières à Naruto.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de sauter de branches en branches, le blond se laissa soudain tomber à terre, bientôt suivi de ses coéquipiers, et il regarda avec suspicion les alentours.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez ! Nous savons que vous nous suivez depuis ce matin ! » s'écria Naruto, sincèrement agacé.

Un petit rire froid retentit, et une voix rocailleuse répondit un « Très bien » à leur attention.

Puis les fourrés derrière eux se mirent à bouger et deux silhouettes en sortirent. Sakura retint un cri, Naruto montra des dents et Sasuke se mit à trembler de colère : vêtus d'un manteau noir à nuages rouges, Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki, sa grande épée Samehada en main, les regardaient de toute leur hauteur.

« Vous… Il ne manquait plus que ça… Mais je savais bien que vos énergies me disaient quelque chose… » marmonna Naruto, fronçant les sourcils.

Un léger feulement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » demanda Sakura, gardant la tête haute.

« Ce qu'on veut, c'est Kyubi. Soit il se livre sans faire d'histoire et nous vous laisserons la vie… » commença Itachi.

« Soit vous vous battez et vous subirez d'atroces souffrances ! » s'exclama son partenaire, se pourléchant les lèvres d'excitation.

« Kyu… Bi ? » murmura la kunoichi.

« Oh ! Alors, tu ne leur as pas dit, Naruto_-kun_ ? » ricana le renégat de Konoha.

Le blond baissa la tête.

« Bien, alors je vais m'en charger… Il y a 17 ans, lorsque le Yondaime a battu le démon renard à neuf queues, il ne l'a pas tué car on ne peut tuer un démon. Quand il l'a compris, il a alors utilisé le Sceau de la Mort et l'a enfermé dans un réceptacle humain, un bébé qui venait de naître… Son propre fils. Naruto Uzumaki. » annonça-t-il. « Mais le sceau s'affaiblit et le chakra du démon parvient à filtrer, et Naruto est capable de l'utiliser. C'est pour cela que votre ami en a une immense réserve. »

« Naruto… » murmura la kunoichi.

« C'est vrai ? »

« … Oui… »

« C'est donc un monstre. » ajouta Kisame.

« LA FERME ! » hurla Sakura. « Les monstres, ici, c'est vous ! Naruto a peut-être le démon renard en lui, il est peut-être capable d'utiliser son chakra, mais il l'a toujours fait pour le bien ! Il reste notre ami, quoique vous disiez sur lui ! »

Le blond releva la tête, regardant intensément sa coéquipière.

« Sakura… »

« Ouais, elle a raison. C'est vous les monstres. » approuva Sasuke, toujours aussi impassible. Il pointa ensuite Kisame du doigt. « Et lui, en plus, c'est physique ! »

La rage envahit l'homme requin.

« Petit insolent… Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit ! » grogna-t-il.

« Oh ! La vérité fait mal, hein ? »

Sasuke eut un sourire ironique et le renégat n'y tint plus. Il se jeta vers Sasuke, faisant entendre un grondement de rage et abattit son immense épée sur lui. Mais d'un agile bond, le brun l'évita et le nargua encore plus, affichant toujours son sourire.

Pendant que Kisame perdait son sang-froid, Itachi posa son regard sur Sakura.

« Tu n'as pas changé, depuis toutes ces années… Petite Fleur. » dit Itachi avec un léger sourire.

Les yeux verts de Sakura s'écarquillèrent, stupéfaite par le sourire et surtout le surnom et la signification de sa phrase.

« Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

« Oh, je vois… Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Alors ils ont préféré sceller ta mémoire… » murmura le renégat.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus explicite ? » s'écria Naruto.

Itachi se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui s'occupait de Sasuke.

« Kisame. »

La tête de poisson s'arrêta en plein mouvement, alors qu'il brandissait son sabre en direction du plus jeune Uchiwa.

« Quoi ? Tu m'interromps, là… » grogna le requin.

« Immobilise-le seulement. Je veux qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire. »

« … Ok… J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon… »

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Kisame esquissa quelques signes à une vitesse impressionnante.

« _Suiton ! Suirou No Jutsu !_ »

Son adversaire se retrouva alors emprisonné dans une bulle d'eau. L'équipe 7 reconnut aussitôt cette technique : c'était la technique de la Prison Aqueuse, à laquelle avait eu recours Momochi Zabuza, lors de le première mission. Ils savaient aussi la contrer. Mais c'était pour l'instant trop tôt.

« Alors ? » cracha Sasuke. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? »

« Si j'ai tué Shisui et tout le clan… » commença Itachi.

Il s'arrêta et posa son regard sur la kunoichi.

« Urusei **(4)**… » murmura son frère.

« C'était pour toi… Sakura. »

**§§§**

**(1)** « Oba-chan » : c'est ainsi que Naruto appelle Tsunade : « la vieille », si je ne me trompe, en japonais.

**(2)** « Okaeri » signifie, si je ne m'abuse, « bienvenue à la maison », en japonais.

**(3)** « Hai » veut dire « oui » en japonais.

**(4)** « Urusei » veut dire « La ferme »

**Voilà, second chapitre fini. Mais il était trop long, et je ne l'avais pas fini alors je l'ai coupé en deux parties héhé. Vous aurez la fin de cette vérité dans la seconde partie, donc. A la prochaine huhu !**

**Au fait… Reviews… ?**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	3. La vérité 2e partie

**Titre :** Sharingan No Sakura

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais cette joie ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis, foi de fan du couple ItachiSakura ! Héhé !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Bon, j'ai (encore…) fait une boulette au niveau de l'âge des personnages mdr… En fait, dans Naruto NextGen, quand Naruto revient à Konoha, lui et Sakura ont 15 ans… Mais ça, je ne le savait pas. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment en me baladant sur le net à la recherche d'infos utiles pour ma fic. Or, dans le chapitre 1, je dis que Sakura et Naruto ont 17 ans, presque 18. Il y a donc une différence de 2 à 3 ans (Ouah, z'avez vu, j'sais compter ! Mouarf !). Donc comme l'âge doit coller par rapport aux événements de ma fic… On va dire que l'entraînement de Naruto – et par conséquent, celui de Sakura auprès de Tsunade – a duré non pas 2 ans et demi-3 ans mais 5 à 6 ans… Par là. C'est pas trop grave, non ? Enfin.

Sinon, **ANNONCE** ! Je cherche un ou une bêtalecteur(trice) pour les prochains chapitres de Sharingan No Sakura. Parce que malgré mon œil vigilant, je fais encore des fautes d'orthographe, des fautes de frappe et c'est assez agaçant pour moi qui met un point d'honneur à ne pas en faire… Mais, attention. Je cherche un bêtalecteur :

.- Qui soit excellent en orthographe ;

.- Qui ait le temps de me relire et de me corriger, qui me renvoie mes chapitres relus et corrigés rapidement ;

.- Qui puisse me conseiller sur la tournure de l'histoire ;

.- Qui s'y connaisse dans l'univers de Naruto ;

.- Qui ne m'abandonne pas en cours de route XD ;

.- Qui ait si possible msn, c'est bien plus pratique… Mais qui ne se connecte pas uniquement en soirée, parce que moi je ne peux pas (ordinateur familial et parents chiants oblige…) ;

.- Et qui ne reste pas des jours et des jours sans donner de nouvelles.

Je sais, je suis exigeante, mais bon… Lol. Pour toute candidature, laissez-moi une review en étant connecté à votre compte de ffnet ou en laissant votre adresse mail.

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

**Reviews :** Merci à mes revieweurs anonymes pour vos gentilles reviews héhé ; Mi-Lynx, Yu, SNT59, j'espère vous voir au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre.

Sinon, une petite dédicace spéciale à **Sae** et **666Naku** qui me suivent déjà depuis pas mal de temps (deux ans déjà, pour Vengeance et cette fic...) et que je suis vraiment contente de voir au rendez-vous pour Sharingan No Sakura. Bisous à vous deux mes belles !

Au fait, **Sae** : pour un pouvoir spécial pour Sakura... Certes, le sceau scelle en effet la mémoire de Sakura, mais il n'est pas exclut qu'elle en acquiert un, à un certain âge héhé... On verra !

Et, à l'adresse de **Nina-san** : Désolée mais le site n'a pas pris ta review en entier... En fait ya les 4 premières lettres, donc si tu pouvais la reposter ce serait génial ! Merci ;).

BONNE LECTURE !

**SHARINGAN NO SAKURA**

_« Si j'ai tué Shisui et tout le clan… » commença Itachi._

_Il s'arrêta et posa son regard sur la kunoichi._

_« Urusei … » murmura son frère._

_« C'était pour toi… Sakura. »_

**Chapitre 03 : la vérité 2ème partie**

« Qu… Quoi ? » balbutia Sakura. « Comment ça… _Pour moi_ ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, regardant ses mains. Celles-ci se mirent à briller, entourées d'un chakra bleu pâle. Il effectua quelques signes très rapidement, se précipita ensuite si vite sur Sakura que personne ne le vit, et il apposa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille, tout en s'exclamant :

« _Kaisou Kaiin_ **(1)** ! »

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et s'évanouit aussi sec. Itachi la rattrapa d'une main avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, et repoussa Naruto de l'autre main, ce dernier se jetant sur lui, furieux.

« Tout doux, petit renard. Elle est simplement évanouie. »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?! »

« Je lui ai simplement descellé sa mémoire… Elle se réveillera dans quelques secondes. » répondit-il en la regardant avec un air tendre, à la grande stupeur de Naruto et de Sasuke qui observait la scène de sa prison d'eau, tout en rageant de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

« Hn… »

En effet, suivant les dires d'Itachi, Sakura commença à émerger. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle remua légèrement, se demandant où elle était. La première chose qu'elle vit fut cependant le visage d'Itachi et suivant un pur réflexe de ninja, elle porta une main à sa cuisse, sortit un kunai de son étui et le pointa contre la gorge d'Itachi.

Celui-ci resta impassible, seul son air tendre disparaissant de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Et pourquoi j'ai ces images dans ma tête ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec hargne, tout en portant sa seule main disponible à sa tête.

« Je t'ai simplement descellé le Sceau de la Mémoire que les conseillers t'ont apposé après… Après cette nuit-là. Quant aux images, ce sont les souvenirs qu'ils t'avaient scellé. »

« Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! »

« Crois-moi ou non si tu le veux, mais cela reste la vérité. Tu ne peux le nier. »

« … Et comment expliques-tu que je n'ai pas eu à la place de ces souvenirs scellés des trous noirs ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont été comblés par des souvenirs d'une banalité affligeante. »

« … »

« Et sache que si tu es tombé amoureuse de Sasuke, c'est seulement parce qu'inconsciemment tu ne pouvais te résoudre à m'oublier et comme il me ressemble… »

« URUSEI ! **(2)** »

Deux voix avaient retenti. Celle de Sakura, qui avait au passage explosé les tympans du renégat, et celle de Sasuke, toujours emprisonné dans sa bulle d'eau. La jeune fille se dégagea des bras d'Itachi et tout en exécutant un demi-tour, elle accentua la pression du kunai sur la gorge de l'homme mais celui-ci esquiva habilement le coup.

« Bien joué, Petit Fleur. Malheureusement, c'est bien loin d'être assez pour me battre ! »

« Arrête avec ce surnom ! » lui hurla-t-elle, le visage empourpré par la colère.

Elle porta à nouveau la main à sa cuisse, et en sortit des fumigènes qu'elle fit exploser aussitôt alors qu'elle et Naruto, avec un regard de connivence, bondissaient en arrière.

Mais Itachi eut vite fait de dissiper la fumée et trouva face à lui une Sakura plus déterminée que jamais, déployant un shuriken géant, un Fuuma Shuriken. Quant à Naruto, il avait disparu. Itachi fronça les sourcils.

Un bruit attira son attention et il lança un kunai dans le feuillage d'un arbre. Le corps de Naruto tomba, touché en pleine poitrine, puis s'évapora. Un clone…

« _Où est le vrai ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Un mouvement attira à nouveau son attention du côté de Sakura et il vit le Shuriken géant se diriger à toute vitesse… Non pas sur lui mais sur son partenaire. Ne s'occupant plus de Sakura, il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand un poids le fit chanceler : la jeune fille s'était jetée sur lui, l'empêchant de réagir.

« Héhé si vous pensez pouvoir m'avoir de cette façon… » ricana Kisame, en voyant l'arme fendre l'air à toute vitesse vers lui.

Il arrêta le shuriken sans problème, ricanant toujours… Avant de s'arrêter brusquement en voyant un autre shuriken surgir de l'ombre du premier. Il sauta, évitant ainsi de se faire toucher, mais il réussit à maintenir la prison d'eau en place.

« Il se faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, tête de poisson… » prévint Sasuke.

Kisame regarda avec haine son prisonnier et commença à resserrer son poing. Sasuke se mit alors à suffoquer. Un « Pouf ! » lui fit tourner la tête et il vit, derrière lui, le second shuriken géant se transformer en Naruto, tenant un kunai à la main.

« Kisame ! Derrière toi ! » lui cria, trop tard malheureusement, Itachi.

Naruto lança à toute vitesse le kunai sur le bras du renégat, et celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de rétracter son membre, car sinon il ne pourrait plus manier Samehada. Cela eut pour effet de libérer le ninja qui se propulsa d'un bond aux côtés de Sakura, suivi de peu par Naruto. **(3)**

« Sales morveux… »

Une grimace de haine pure déforma les traits de Kisame, et Itachi eut un petit sourire de satisfaction.

« Vous êtes plutôt intelligents… Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Sakura. »

« A vrai dire, cette tactique a été mise en place par Naruto et c'est grâce à elle que lui et Sasuke ont pu libérer Kakashi-sensei de la prison aqueuse de Momochi Zabuza, à notre tout début de carrière de ninja. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux et Kisame fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous êtes battu contre lui ? Contre l'un des Sept Epéistes de la Brume ? »

« Bah oui, tête de tanche, sinon on te le dirait pas ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vous manquez tout de même d'innovation. » décréta Kisame.

« C'est efficace, pourquoi innover ? » riposta Naruto.

« Vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, bande de sales gosses. Itachi-san, on peut passer à la vitesse supérieure ? »

« … Oui. Mais avant… »

Il fit un pas en avant, tandis que l'équipe 7 se mettait en garde.

« Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, Petit Fleur… Me suivras-tu ? Ou préfères-tu rester avec ces deux ratés ? »

« Ratés ? Qui est-ce que tu traites de « raté » ? » s'énervèrent Sasuke et Naruto.

Sakura fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Ce jusqu'à Itachi, et gardant la tête baissée.

« Sa…Kura ? » murmura Sasuke. « Tu ne vas quand même pas… ? »

Soudain, la main de la jeune fille partit à toute volée, un « Clac ! » retentissant se fit entendre et une marque rouge apparut sur la joue d'Itachi. Elle releva la tête et ce dernier put voir son regard flamboyant, plein de détermination.

« Jamais. » cracha-t-elle. « Je ne te suivrai ni toi, ni le sale requin qui te sert de partenaire ! Et Naruto et Sasuke ne sont PAS des ratés ! »

Elle fit un bond en arrière pour rejoindre ses amis et fit face aux deux renégats. Le regard d'Itachi se fit glacial et il retourna tranquillement auprès de son coéquipier.

« Très bien. Nous allons donc nous battre. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais… Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix. Kisame… »

« Ouais ? »

« Arrange-toi pour les séparer. »

Il ne répondit pas mais il se mit à effectuer quelques signes très rapidement, puis dans un nuage de fumée, disparut. Itachi, lui, alla s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de participer au combat.

« Tu ne te bats pas, Uchiwa ? » demanda Sakura sarcastiquement.

« Inutile de gaspiller mon chakra avec vous… » lui répondit-il sur le même ton, ce qui fit grogner l'équipe 7.

« Où est-il passé ? » murmura Naruto. « Je ne le vois plus… »

Sakura ricana.

« S'il n'est ni en haut, ni à droite, ni à gauche, ni derrière… » dit-elle. « Alors, il est… »

Concentrant son chakra dans son poing, comme Tsunade le lui avait appris, elle se baissa soudainement et fracassa le sol. Devant cette démonstration de force, Itachi haussa un sourcil puis un boulet humain jaillit du sol, et percuta Sasuke et Naruto, les projetant loin de Sakura et l'un de l'autre. Kisame atterrit en face de Sakura, à quelques pas d'elle, mais elle recula de quelques bonds.

« Pas mal, ça, fillette. Mais c'est pas suffisant ! »

Il planta alors sa gigantesque épée dans le sol et commença à dérouler les bandages, laissant apparaître une surface relativement rugueuse et surtout, luisante de chakra. Sakura ne perdit pas une seconde, elle lança des shurikens et des kunais, puis tenta plusieurs fois de rejoindre l'un de ses deux coéquipiers mais à chaque fois, une décharge de chakra pur traversait le sol et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, grillant tout sur son passage. Idem quand Naruto ou Sasuke essayaient d'aider ou de rejoindre la jeune fille.

La tête de requin eut enfin fini de dérouler les bandages et il souleva sans problème son épée. La pointant vers Sakura, il se projeta avec une force étonnante, mais elle réussit à l'éviter en se décalant…

Kisame ricana, l'air victorieux.

« _Ouf… j'ai eu chaud… _» pensa-t-elle.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut. Une terrible douleur sembla alors lui poignarder l'œil droit, et elle plaqua sa main dessus. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur son visage et le long de son poignet. Quelque chose de chaud et de rouge. Du sang. Il avait réussi à la toucher.

« SAKURA ! »

Naruto et Sasuke essayèrent de parvenir jusqu'à elle mais des décharges de chakra les en empêchèrent à nouveau. Tête de requin pointa alors une seconde fois l'épée vers elle, et chargea.

A genoux, terrassée par la douleur infligée par sa blessure, Sakura sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait lui échapper. Elle essaya de se bouger de là mais ses muscles refusaient de répondre. Tétanisée, elle le regarda venir et ferma son seul œil valide de désespoir.

Elle sentit alors du sang gicler sur son visage. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien. Elle aurait dû être projetée, ou au moins touchée…

« Non… » murmura-t-elle.

Quelqu'un avait intercepté l'attaque qui lui était destinée. Et elle avait bien peur de savoir qui.

« SASUKE ! » hurla-t-elle en même temps que Naruto.

Kisame éclata d'un rire sonore, ôta brutalement l'épée qui traversait le torse du jeune homme et recula d'un bond auprès d'Itachi, qui avait tressaillit lorsque Sasuke s'était interposé. Naruto se précipita alors à leurs côtés. Du sang moussait à la commissure des lèvres de Sasuke.

« Sasuke… Non… Dôshite ? Dôshite **(4) **? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne lui répondit pas mais ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire plein d'amour, bien que son regard exprima la douleur.

« Baka ! » lui dit Naruto. « Espèce de baka… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner ! » lui dit-elle en souriant, malgré les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

Elle posa ses mains au-dessus de la plaie béante et un chakra vert vint envelopper ses mains. Naruto, lui, se releva et regarda férocement ses adversaires. Ses pupilles réduites à une simple fente, ses yeux devenus rouges, ses cicatrices en forme de moustaches, sur le visage, accentuées, ses ongles allongés, en forme de griffes… Il était plongé dans une colère froide, et c'était mauvais pour les deux renégats.

« Je… Vais te… Tuer ! » vociféra-t-il avec une voix gutturale.

Un chakra rouge l'entoura soudainement et il se mit à quatre pattes ; Itachi et Kisame purent alors voir deux « queues » de chakra pousser et s'agiter derrière Naruto. Et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

« Sakura… Emmène Sasuke plus loin. Va y avoir des dégâts. » grogna Naruto.

Elle hocha la tête, souleva Sasuke sans problème avec sa force impressionnante héritée de Tsunade-hime et bondit vers sur un gros rocher situé non loin de là.

« Itachi-san… Tu te charges d'eux ? » demanda Kisame.

« Non. C'est inutile, il va mourir. Et elle… Je ne la toucherai pas. Occupe-toi plutôt du démon renard. »

Kisame se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto, esquissant des signes.

« Très bien… _Suiton ! Bakoushouha !_ »

Il cracha une énorme quantité d'eau qui envahit peu à peu la petite clairière et se mit à flotter dessus. Naruto lui fonça dessus et envoya la main pour le griffer ; Kisame esquiva la main du blond mais à sa grande stupeur, le chakra qui enveloppait sa main se sépara justement d'elle et le toucha sans aucun problème. Il regarda un instant sa blessure ; là où il avait été touché, ses vêtements fondaient, comme rongés, et sa peau commençait aussi.

« _Merde… Le chakra du démon est corrosif…_ » pensa-t-il.

Il leva son sabre sans aucun effort apparent et tenta de l'abattre sur le jeune homme mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main. Et fronça les sourcils quand il sentit son chakra se faire aspirer. Kisame se mit à ricaner : c'était ce qu'il attendait.

« Ce sabre a deux particularités, vois-tu… La première est qu'il n'obéit qu'à moi, donc même si tu réussis à me l'arracher, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser pour me toucher. Quant à la deuxième… Il adore le chakra et peut l'aspirer sans problème. »

« … »

« Donc tant que je l'aurai en main, tu ne pourras pas me blesser. Et comme chaque fois que je la lâche, elle revient automatiquement… »

Kisame afficha un grand sourire, montrant ainsi ses dents pointues. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les lèvres de Naruto s'étendirent également en un sourire sardonique.

« Ton sabre a une faiblesse, donc. »

« Ah ouais ? Et laquelle, sale renard ? » grogna le requin.

« Il n'a sûrement pas une capacité d'aspiration infinie… Donc si je lui donne du chakra, arrivera un moment où il n'en pourra plus et explosera. Je me trompe ? »

« Cela peut arriver oui. Mais que je sache, toi tu n'as pas une quantité infinie de chakra. Donc tu ne pourras pas me vaincre ! »

« Tu te trompes, Tête de tanche… »

La tête de tanche en question, irritée par l'appellation et le fait que Naruto lui réponde ainsi, appuya plus fort sur son épée, mais le jeune blond la bloquait sans aucun problème.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai Kyubi en moi. Kyubi égal démon renard à neuf queue égal roi des démons égal… Chakra infini ! Et auquel j'ai accès bien sûr, en guise de loyer, puisque je l 'héberge dans mon corps ! »

Kisame commença alors à comprendre et tenta de soustraire son sabre à la poigne du blond. Seulement c'était trop tard. Le chakra rouge du démon s'était enroulé autour et la maintenait fermement contre la main du blond et il s'infiltrait à grande dose dans le sabre.

Cependant, au bout de dix minutes à rester ainsi, le sabre n'explosait toujours pas. Kisame s'autorisa un sourire vainqueur.

« Il faut croire que tu te trompait… Sale renard ! »

« C'est toi qui te trompes… Encore une fois, sale poisson d'eau douce ! »

Un craquement retentit. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

« Non… » marmonna Kisame. « J'y crois pas… »

Ce fut ainsi pendant quelques autres secondes, avant que le sabre n'explose finalement. Kisame et Naruto bondirent à temps en arrière pour éviter d'être touchés par les éclats.

« Tu l'as brisé… Tu as brisé mon sabre ! Tu vas payer ! » tonna l'homme requin.

Il se jeta aussitôt sur Naruto et lui assena un puissant coup sur la tête. Le blond ne s'y attendait pas mais réussit tout de même à esquiver, perdant seulement son contrôle du chakra. Il coula ; Kisame en profita, et posant sa main à la surface de l'eau, utilisa la technique des « _Goshoku Zame_ », les « cinq requins affamés. Des requins faits de chakra pur se matérialisèrent alors autour du blond et se mirent à tourner autour de lui, avant de se jeter dessus pour le dévorer…

Mais entrant en contact avec le chakra rouge du démon renard, ils se dissipèrent aussitôt, à la grande surprise du renégat, et Naruto jaillit, tel un boulet de canon, de l'eau, percutant l'homme. Il n'attendit pas que son adversaire, complètement sonné, reprenne ses esprits et se jeta à nouveau sur lui.

« _Rasengan !_ » hurla-t-il.

Mu par la colère et grâce au chakra rouge, Naruto n'eut pas besoin de clones pour réaliser sa technique. Et lorsque la boule de chakra pur percuta le cœur de l'homme requin… Son destin était scellé.

Par la force du coup et de la technique assenés par Naruto, et n'ayant pas pu parer l'attaque, Kisame fut projeté, à nouveau, à terre. Définitivement, cette fois.

« Comment ai-je pu… perdre… ? » murmura-t-il, crachant du sang.

« Parce que vous, l'Akatsuki, vous ne vous battez pas pour vos propres idéaux… Vous vous battez pour ceux d'un autre homme que vous, celui qui est à la tête de votre organisation. Tandis que moi, je me bats avec mon cœur pour protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui m'est cher. Mais cela, c'est quelque chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais… » cracha le blond.

« Pfff… » fit Kisame. « Des sentiments futiles… »

Il cracha une dernière fois du sang, avant d'expirer. Naruto se détourna du renégat mort, se tournant vers son coéquipier, qui ne broncha pas.

« Pars… Pars si tu veux la vie sauve ! » lui lança-t-il, l'air menaçant.

« Pourquoi me laisser en vie ? » demanda Itachi, intrigué. « Après tout, je n'ai pas arrêté Kisame quand il s'en est pris à mon frère… »

« Parce que si j'ai bien compris, toi et Sakura avez été liés dans le passé… Et que ça lui fera de la peine si je te tue quand elle aura accepté ses souvenirs. Et même si tu n'as pas empêché Kisame de le faire, toi tu n'as pas touché à ton frère. Alors maintenant, DEGAGE ! Ou Je te tue ! »

Le renégat survivant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, ayant récupéré au préalable la bague de son ancien coéquipier.

Naruto se calma alors, et son chakra rouge commença à rentrer. Il se souvint ensuite que Sakura et Sasuke n'étaient pas loin et se dirigea vers eux en bondissant.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant auprès d'eux. « Ton œil ? »

« Mon œil est foutu… Il a été crevé et c'est impossible de le régénérer… »

« Et… Sasuke ? »

« Je… Sa plaie est trop grave… Je ne peux pas le soigner… En plus, ses points vitaux ont été touchés… » lui annonça Sakura, les larmes traçant des sillons dans la poussière sur ses joues. « Et j'ai épuisé presque tout mon chakra… »

Elle tremblait en effet de fatigue et de chagrin.

« Non… Sasuke… Tu ne vas pas nous faire ce coup-là, hein ? »

« Jsuis désolé… Je vous aime, tous les deux… Ne l'oubliez jamais… Naruto, tu as été mon meilleur ami… Et toi Sakura, la femme de ma vie… Prenez soin de mon gosse… »

Sasuke ferma à demi les yeux, toussa et cracha du sang.

« Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps… Je ne sens déjà plus le bas de mon corps… »

« Dis pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! » pleura la kunoichi.

Naruto serra fort ses poings, retenant difficilement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas pu te protéger correctement, pardon… » murmura le brun à Sakura. « Si j'avais réagi plutôt, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton œil… »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Sakura ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Hn ? »

« Je vais mourir… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Je voudrai que vous rameniez mon corps à Konoha. » poursuivit-il, imperturbable. « Mais je souhaiterai que tu retrouves ton œil. »

« C'est impossible, il est fichu… » répondit la jeune fille.

« Alors prends un de mes sharingans et greffe-le toi avec tes jutsus médicaux ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? C'est possible ça ? » dit-elle, interloquée.

Etrangement, ce fut Naruto qui répondit, et non pas Sasuke.

« Oui. C'est comme cela que Kakashi-sensei a obtenu le sien… Un de ses coéquipiers était un Uchiwa. Obito Uchiwa. Pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja, celle contre Iwa… Obito est mort, broyé par des rochers, pour sauver Kakashi et leur autre partenaire. Une dénommée Rin. Avant de mourir, il a demandé à cette Rin de greffer le seul sharingan en bon état qui lui restait. Kakashi venait de perdre son œil gauche… »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Jiraya-sensei me l'a raconté, il y a longtemps… Mais en tout cas tu peux le faire, Sakura… »

« Mais… »

« Fais-le ! » lui ordonna Sasuke. « Je t'en prie… »

« Très bien… »

Deux minutes après, c'était fini. Elle l'avait fait.

« Sakura… »

« Oui ? »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Sakura sourit, malgré ses larmes. Et se pencha sur lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides. Et elle l'embrassa, pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Une fois séparés, il lui sourit et ferma les yeux… Avant de s'éteindre à jamais.

Après avoir pris quelques heures de repos, sans même se nettoyer ils prirent la route, Naruto portant le corps de Sasuke et soutenant Sakura du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais, du fait de leur fatigue, ils allaient beaucoup plus lentement. De plus, histoire de ne pas rencontrer d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki, ils choisirent de faire un détour… Cela leur prit donc deux jours de plus pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

**§§§**

« Kakashi-sensei ! Vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! »

Kakashi tourna la tête vers ses élèves, Konohamaru et ses deux amis, Udon et Moegi. Comme leur professeur, Ebisu, avait dû partir en mission pour trois semaines, c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé à la charge de ces trois garnements. Au début, ils lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il avait vite mis les points sur les « i » et ils se tenaient désormais tranquilles. Et là, dans une clairière, il leur enseignait comment monter aux arbres en concentrant son chakra dans les pieds, comme quelques années auparavant il l'avait fait pour Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke.

« C'est bien, Moegi. »

« Héhé ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, assise sur sa branche.

« C'est pas juste ! » cria Konohamaru. « Pourquoi toi, tu y arrives, et pas moi ! »

Kakashi retourna dans ses pensées. Selon Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke auraient dû être rentrés de leur mission d'escorte depuis deux jours. Elle avait organisé une réunion d'urgence la veille, sur ordre des conseillers. Et elle avait envoyé une équipe d'ANBU, qui était revenue bredouille. La thèse la plus plausible était donc qu'ils avaient probablement été capturés, par l'Akatsuki par exemple. Mais les conseillers, ces enquiquineurs, avaient déclarés qu'ils avaient peut-être aussi déserté, bien que venant de Naruto et Sakura, ce soit étrange.

« _J'espère qu'ils vont bien…_ » pensa-t-il.

« Ka… Kakashi…sensei… »

« _Cette voix !_ » se dit-il, en sortant brutalement de ses pensées. « _C'est celle de… !_ »

Il pivota vers l'entrée de la clairière… Et le spectacle qui l'y attendait l'aurait fait vomir s'il n'y avait pas été habitué par ses combats. Naruto, bien que soigné grâce au chakra de Kyubi, était couvert de sang et tenait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de Sasuke. Quant à Sakura, elle se tenait péniblement debout, mais elle semblait en bon état, à part des égratignures ici et là, et ses cheveux roses étaient devenus rouges de sang. Mais ce qui le stupéfia, ce fut le Sharingan qu'elle avait dans l'œil gauche. Aurait-elle suivi le même chemin que lui, des années auparavant ? Et tous les deux avaient un regard si triste !

Kakashi se précipita vers ses anciens élèves, suivi de Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi. Sakura s'écroula dans ses bras et Naruto tomba à genoux, Sasuke toujours dans ses bras.

« Naruto… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On a été attaqués par Itachi Uchiwa et son coéquipier… Sakura n'a plus une seule once de chakra, elle a tout épuisé à essayer de soigner Sasuke… et Sasuke… Sasuke est… »

Naruto ne put terminer, et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Non… » murmura Kakashi. « Non… »

« Kakashi-sensei… Voulez-vous que j'aille prévenir Tsunade-sama ? » s'enquit Konohamaru.

« Oui. Dépêche-toi. Nous te suivons. Moegi, Udon ! L'entraînement est terminé, suivez Konohamaru ! Allez ! »

Les trois élèves partirent en courant, suivis de peu par Naruto qui portait toujours Sasuke, et Kakashi qui tenait dans ses bras la pauvre Sakura. Bientôt ils furent perdus de vue, car Naruto était fatigué et ne pouvait suivre leur rythme, et son ancien sensei restait auprès de lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, un comité d'accueil les attendait. Konohamaru et ses deux coéquipiers, avec Tsunade et Jiraya, toute la bande, c'est-à-dire Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee et Chôji, et les senseis, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai et Gai. Ainsi qu'une ambulance.

Un silence de mort se fit quand Kakashi et ses anciens élèves entrèrent. La plupart arborèrent des mines horrifiées à la vue de la blessure béante de Sasuke et du sang imprégnant les cheveux de Sakura. Tsunade s'avança vers eux, et Kakashi reposa Sakura… avant de la rattraper aussitôt avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Et Naruto posa délicatement le corps de Sasuke à terre, avant de lui prendre son bandeau frontal de ninja et de le serrer si fort qu'il s'en fit saigner la main.

« Est-il… ? » demanda la Godaime.

Naruto baissa le regard et elle comprit aussitôt.

« J'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver, Oba-chan… »

« Naruto… »

« J'AI RIEN PU FAIRE ! » hurla le blond, en larmes. « Rien, rien, rien… »

**§§§**

**(1)** « _Kaisou Kaiin_ » : littéralement, cela signifie « Descellage de la Mémoire ». « _Kaisou_ » veut dire « mémoire », « souvenir », et « _Kaiin_ » est composé de « _Kai_ », « rupture », et « _-In_ », une contraction je pense de « _Fuuin_ ». Dites-moi si je me trompe, ce que ne sont que des hypothèses, je n'y connais pas grand chose en japonais héhé… Juste quelques mots par ci par là…

**(2)** « _Urusei_ » veut dire « La ferme »

**(3)** Si vous avez lu le manga ou regardé les épisodes, vous reconnaîtrez sans aucun doute la tactique utilisée par Naruto et Sasuke pour libérer Kakashi de la prison aqueuse de Momochi Zabuza, lors de leur toute première mission.

**(4)** « _Dôshite_ » signifie « pourquoi ».

**(5)** « _Suiton ! Bakoushouha !_ » est une attaque d'eau et « _Bakoushouha _» signifie « Raz-de-marée »

**Voilà, c'était la partie 2 du chapitre 02. Vous avez adoré, détesté ? Laissez une review ! XD**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	4. Départ

**Titre :** Sharingan No Sakura

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais cette joie ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis, foi de fan du couple ItachiSakura ! Héhé !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** YEEEEES, j'ai eu mon bac ! Bon, je loupe la mention AB de peu, j'ai eu 11.65 de moyenne, grrr la philo me baisse tout, j'ai eu que 9… Tout le reste est au-dessus de la moyenne :

**Littérature : 13**

**Histoire-géo : 10**

**Allemand : 14**

**Anglais : 12**

**Sport : 12**

**Latin : 11**

**Philo : 9**

Mais bon c'est pas trop grave l'essentiel étant d'avoir eu le bac. Et donc comme je suis contente, je vous poste le chapitre 4 maintenant. Au niveau écriture, j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 8 donc ça va aller… J'espère pouvoir finir cette fic pendant ces vacances, même ce mois-ci si possible, parce que fin juillet je déménage sur versailles et j'ignore quand j'aurai à nouveau le net.

A l'origine, ce chapitre-là faisait partie de la deuxième partie du chapitre 02. Que je vous explique… Je me suis en quelque sorte fixée une limite d'une dizaine de pages par chapitre, parce que sinon après mes chapitres sont déséquilibrés, de mon point de vue en tout cas. Dans son entier, le chapitre 02 d'origine, c'est-à-dire en comptant les chapitres 02, 03 et 04 ici présent, fait 33 pages word.

Quand je vous ai publié la première partie du chapitre « La Vérité », le chapitre 02 dans son entier faisait 20 pages, donc je l'ai coupé en deux, à l'endroit le plus propice. Mais mon chapitre n'était même pas encore terminé d'écrire. Et quand je l'ai eu terminé, sans compter la première partie, déjà publiée, il faisait 24 pages word… Donc je l'ai encore coupé en deux, mais celui-ci ne s'appelle pas « La vérité, troisième partie », puisque la chose la plus importante dedans est le départ de Sakura.

Bon, z'avez réussi à me suivre ? Mes explications sont un peu foireuses lol, je sais… Pour faire court, mon chapitre 02 faisait 33 pages word, ce qui était trois fois trop long par rapport à la limite d'une dizaine de pages que je m'étais fixée donc je l'ai coupé en trois. Voilà lol !

Sinon, Sae m'a fait remarquer quelque chose… J'ai marqué que c'était l'œil droit de Sakura qui avait été crevé et ensuite j'ai mis qu'elle avait le sharingan dans l'œil gauche… Erreur de ma part, il est dans l'œil droit lol.

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci à **Adri Potter** (Je sais bien XD mais jvoulais pas faire durer trop longtemps la partie de la fic où Sasuke est encore en vie…), **Sae** (Ah, wé en effet… Je change ça bientôt !), **Flocon **(Merci !), **Dogywoman** (Merci aussi !) et **SNT59** (Eh oui lol, c'était prévu XD.)

BONNE LECTURE !

**SHARINGAN NO SAKURA**

_« J'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver, Oba-chan… »_

_« Naruto… »_

_« J'AI RIEN PU FAIRE ! » hurla le blond, en larmes. « Rien, rien, rien… »_

**Chapitre 04 : départ**

Un des ambulanciers vint prendre le corps de Sasuke, et un autre emmena Sakura, avant de les mettre dans l'ambulance et se diriger vers l'hôpital. Tsunade s'accroupit à côté de Naruto et le serra dans ses bras, comme une mère le ferait. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, et il pleura, sans retenue.

Une fois calmé, dans le bureau de la Godaime, Naruto raconta.

« Et l'homme requin s'est jeté à nouveau sur Sakura, mais Sasuke s'est interposé… Et le coup qu'il a pris était mortel… Je me suis mis en colère et… Cette fois, il y avait deux queues… »

« Tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle, au moins ? » demanda Jiraya.

« Non… Mais j'ai tout de même tué Hoshigaki Kisame, un membre de l'Akatsuki… Après, quand je suis revenu auprès d'eux, elle pleurait… Elle ne pouvait pas le soigner… Ni lui, ni son œil… Puis Sasuke a demandé à Sakura de se greffer un sharingan pour remplacer son œil crevé… Ce qu'elle a fait… » murmura-t-il.

« Très bien… Sache que tu recevras une récompenses pour avoir éliminé un criminel de rang S… c'est une bien maigre consolation mais c'est déjà ça… » lui dit Tsunade.

« Sinon, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle est surtout… Choquée… Mais elle vivra. »

« Et le bébé ? »

Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Quel bébé ? »

« Euh… C'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant. Elle est enceinte de Sasuke. »

« Et le savait-elle avant de partir en mission ? » demanda Tsunade, menaçante.

Les règles étaient strictes. Toute kunoichi enceinte était interdite de mission durant sa grossesse et ce jusqu'à quelques mois après l'accouchement, afin de reprendre des forces. Après tout, les générations à venir étaient le futur du village, et il fallait à tout prix les protéger pour la sécurité future. Si elle avait désobéi aux règles…

« Non. Elle ne l'a compris que durant la mission, quand elle s'est mise à avoir des nausées matinales… »

Tsunade soupira. Et demanda à Shizune d'aller prévenir les médic-nins qu'elle était enceinte. Mais en même temps, elle était heureuse. Car il y avait un nouvel héritier Uchiwa, ce qui faisait le clan avait une chance de revoir un jour le jour.

**§§§**

La convalescence de Sakura dura tout de même un mois. Son mental en avait pris un sacré coup, et elle eut du mal à se remettre de la mort de Sasuke. Elle n'assista même pas aux funérailles qui eurent lieu deux jours après leur retour à Konoha, le jour pile de l'anniversaire du défunt.

En fait, les deux premières semaines, elle resta inerte, ne disant pas un mot, ne montrant même pas une quelconque réaction à la vue de ses visiteurs. Elle restait simplement dans son lit d'hôpital, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard partant loin dans l'horizon.

« Mais faites quelque chose ! » avait demandé Naruto d'un ton impérieux, à la vue de l'inertie de sa coéquipière et amie.

Mais les médic-nins lui avaient répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient soigner que les blessures physiques, pas les blessures psychologiques. Cela, seuls ses amis pouvaient l'aider à refermer la plaie, en étant présents pour elle. Naruto fit passer le mot à tous ceux qui appréciaient la jeune fille. Elle avait des visiteurs tous les jours, les plus assidus étant Kakashi, Lee, Tsunade, et Naruto. Mais elle continuait à n'avoir aucune réaction. Même quand Tsunade lui avait parlé du Sceau qui lui avait été apposé dans sa jeunesse…

**FLASH BACK**

_« Au fait, Sakura… Au sujet du Kaisou Fuuin, le Sceau de Mémoire qui t'a été apposé quand tu étais plus jeune… Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant. Cela n'était absolument pas mentionné sur ton dossier. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a une semaine, quand vous êtes partis pour votre mission d'escorte… Peu après votre départ, les conseillers ont demandé à me voir, et là, ils m'ont dit, car ils sentaient que le Sceau commençait à s'affaiblir._

_Inutile de te dire l'état de fureur dans lequel j'étais… Ils auraient dû me le dire dès que j'ai pris mes fonctions d'Hokage, surtout qu'après je t'ai prise pour élève… Crois-moi ils vont le regretter… Enfin. En tout cas, je sais ce que cela fait de se faire desceller un sceau de mémoire… Il y a longtemps, je m'en suis apposé un moi-même, pour oublier… Quelque chose. Mais Jiraya me l'a enlevé. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu vas être obligée de te re-familiariser avec eux. Et tant que cela ne sera pas fait… Tu sera obnubilée par eux, par ces souvenirs. Tu seras obligée de les accepter… Et je refuse de les sceller à nouveau… Alors si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir… Tu sais bien que je ne refuserai jamais de te donner mon aide… Ou du moins, presque jamais._

_Mais… Sais-tu pourquoi les conseillers et le Sandaime ont décidé de te les sceller ? Je suppose qu'Itachi Uchiwa a dû t'en toucher deux mots… A l'époque, tu étais apparemment très proche de lui, au point qu'il a tué celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, et son propre clan pour toi… Selon les conseillers, quand tu as appris ce qu'il avait fait, et sa fuite, tu t'es quasiment laissée mourir… Pourtant tu étais encore jeune, mais… Alors tes parents sont venus voir les conseillers et mon ancien maître pour qu'ils scellent ta mémoire et que tu recommences à vivre. Ne leur en veux pas, c'était pour ton bien… Ils ne voulaient pas que leur fille adorée meure. Ils t'aimaient trop pour te laisser faire ça. »_

_Tsunade regarda Sakura intensément, essayant de détecter une quelconque réaction à ses mots… Mais rien. Elle restait dans son état léthargique._

_« Bon, eh bien… Je vais partir… »_

_Toujours aucun réaction. La Godaime soupira, avant de sortir._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Tsunade se dirigeait à grand pas vers l'hôpital. C'était l'heure de sa visite quotidienne à son élève. Elle soupira. Elle savait parfaitement ce que la jeune femme ressentait, pour l'avoir elle-même vécu…

« Tsunade-sama ! »

La Godaime se retourna et vit Kakashi Hatake marcher dans sa direction, sortant de l'hôpital.

« Vous venez voir Sakura, je présume ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Elle n'a eu encore aucune réaction ce matin… » la prévint le Jounin.

« Je ne perd pas espoir. » répondit-elle, sérieuse.

« Moi non plus. » sourit l'homme. « Bien… Je dois y aller. Au revoir, Tsunade-sama. »

« Au revoir, Kakashi-san. »

Et le ninja poursuivit son chemin, tandis que Tsunade poursuivait le sien. Entrant dans l'hôpital, elle fut saluée par tous les gens qu'elle croisait. Puis elle finit par arriver à la chambre de son élève.

Elle y trouva Naruto, l'air abattu.

« Dis, Oba-chan ? »

Pour une fois, elle ne releva pas le surnom, trop attristée par le jeune homme.

« Vous croyez qu'elle sortira de sa léthargie ? »

Tsunade lui adressa un sourire plein d'encouragement.

« Continue de venir la voir aussi souvent et de la soutenir, et je suis sûre que oui. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il reprit espoir. Puis Tsunade commença à parler à la kunoichi, ne faisant même plus attention à Naruto.

« Tu sais, Sakura… Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Enfin, presque… Quand j'avais environ 25 ans, j'avais un fiancé et un petit frère. Ils s'appelaient respectivement Dan et Nawaki. Ils sont… Morts. Tous les deux. Durant l'une des grandes guerres ninjas. C'étaient les personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde. Tu sais que c'est une de mes idées, d'intégrer un ninja maîtrisant les techniques médicales dans les équipes ? J'en étais une moi aussi. Et un jour… En pleine bataille… Je suis tombée sur mon fiancé, Dan. Il avait été terriblement blessé… J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu. Et je n'ai même pas réussi à le soigner…

A sa mort… Je me suis sentie terriblement coupable. Je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute… Si je n'étais pas restée là, à être incapable de bouger, si j'avais pu le soigner… Alors il aurait sûrement survécu. Comme toi, quand je suis revenue à Konoha, je suis restée immobile, comme ça, pendant des jours, et des jours… Au final, j'ai fini par recommencer à vivre, mais… La blessure était restée ouverte et ma culpabilité demeurait toujours. J'ai voulu renoncer à mon titre de ninja… Mais quelqu'un que tu connais très bien m'a fait prendre conscience, il y a quelques années, que je ne devais pas vivre dans le passé. Tu dois aller de l'avant, Sakura, et vivre pour Sasuke et pour ton enfant. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, j'en suis persuadée.

Je sais que tu m'entends parfaitement, Sakura. Moi aussi, j'entendais tout très bien, quand on venait me rendre visite. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Et prends la bonne décision. Aujourd'hui… Je te considère un peu comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu, tout comme je considère Shizune comme mon autre fille, et Naruto mon fils. Tu as pris ces deux dernières années une place important dans mon cœur, surtout quand tu as perdu tes parents. J'ai déjà perdu deux êtres qui m'étaient chers, je ne veux pas te perdre également. Ni toi, ni Naruto, ni Shizune. Reprends pied, je t'en prie… Sasuke n'aurait pas aimé te voir ainsi… »

Tsunade soupira.

« Voilà… C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. »

Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise et se tourna vers la porte… Avant de voir que Naruto était toujours présent et qu'il était ému jusqu'aux larmes parce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oba-chan a raison, Sakura… Tu sais, quand on a été mis en équipe, toi, moi, Sasuke, avec Kakashi-sensei… Vous êtes devenus ma famille. Je te considère comme ma sœur, j'aimais Sasuke comme un frère, et Kakashi est pour moi, avec Iruka-sensei, un père… Et Tsunade-baba, je l'aime comme une mère. On est tous une famille. Vous et les amis… Vous êtes ma famille, moi qui n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai déjà perdu Sasuke… Je ne veux pas non plus te perdre aussi. Reprends-toi, et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi ou pour nous, qui sommes là à te soutenir, fais-le au moins pour Sasuke, et ton enfant. » ajouta-t-il au discours de la Godaime.

Tous les deux restèrent là, à guetter une réaction, mais… Rien. Alors, ils firent demi-tour et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la chambre, minés par une fois de plus un échec.

Un léger reniflement les fit alors s'arrêter. Mus par un espoir incertain, ils se retournèrent, pour voir une Sakura qui avait tourné la tête vers eux, et dont les larmes laissaient une fine traînée argentée sur ses joues.

« Je le ferai… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Pour vous tous… Pour lui… Et pour notre enfant… Parce que je vous aime… »

Naruto baissa la tête et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il serra fort les poings.

« Merci, Sakura… Je n'ai pas su vous protéger tous les deux… Mais je me rattraperai. Je te le promets… »

Tsunade passa un bras sur les épaules de Naruto. Et lui sourit.

« Ravie de voir que tu réagis enfin, Sakura. »

« Je suis… Désolée… En faisant ça, j'ai agis… Egoïstement. Je vous demande pardon… Et je vous remercie tous les deux pour ce que vous avez dit… Ca m'a fait prendre conscience de l'égoïsme de mon acte… Et j'ai vu à quel point vous tenez à moi… »

La convalescente eut un petit sourire.

« Je ne vous promets rien, mais… Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Tant mieux ! » répondit Tsunade, tout en s'essuyant les yeux vite fait du revers de la main. « Nous allons te laisser te reposer… Et prévenir tout le monde que tu es sortie de ton état léthargique. »

« Merci, Tsunade-shishyo… Vous savez… Vous avez été comme une mère pour moi. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… »

La Godaime étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire, avant de sortir avec Naruto, laissant la kunoichi prendre du repos, du vrai. Alors que Naruto courrait partout pour prévenir que Sakura allait mieux, elle retourna dans son bureau, le cœur rempli d'une satisfaction sans égale : la jeune femme ne suivrait pas le même chemin qu'elle, ce chemin rempli d'amertume sur lequel elle avait marché pendant si longtemps.

**§§§**

Les mois passèrent, et Sakura alla de mieux en mieux, malgré la blessure qui refusait de se refermer. Au bout de 9 mois elle accoucha d'un petit garçon, qu'elle prénomma Kyô. Elle pleura quand elle vit le fruit de ses amours avec Sasuke, et pleura encore plus quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les cheveux aussi noirs. Mais ses yeux étaient verts. Aurait-il le sharingan un jour ?

Elle demanda aussi que Kyô ait pour nom de famille non Haruno mais Uchiwa, ce que Tsunade accepta sans problème, tout comme les conseillers, puisque ceux-ci voulaient à tout prix que le clan Uchiwa renaisse.

Par contre elle refusa, le jour où elle put sortir de l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire deux semaines après s'être reprise en main, de retourner dans sa maison… Elle y avait vécu tellement de choses en compagnie de Sasuke, et il y avait tant de photos d'eux deux et de leurs amis qu'elle ne pouvait y retourner, sans quoi elle craquerait, elle le savait… Ce qu'elle refusait. Elle devait rester forte, pour leur fils.

Elle garda sa maison, mais elle s'acheta, avec ses économies, un petit appartement dans l'immeuble qui abritait la plupart des ninjas chuunins et jounins célibataires. Kakashi, notamment, y vivait, tout comme Naruto, Tenten et Ino, ces deux dernières ayant voulu prendre leur indépendance vis-à-vis de leurs parents. Elle se rapprocha également énormément de Neji, qu'elle finit par considérer comme un frère. Et celui-ci lui apprit quelques techniques du style de combat au corps à corps spécifique aux Hyûga, dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr.

Sakura s'entraîna dur. Encore plus dur que les deux ans et demi où elle avait été élève de Tsunade. Elle demanda des conseils, et appris des techniques un peu partout autour d'elle, grâce aux ninjas de son immeuble avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Notamment deux jounins qui avaient été examinateurs lors de son tout premier examen chuunin : Izumo Kamizuki et Kotetsu Hagane, ainsi qu'avec Anko Mitarashi qui vivait là également. Et avec Kakashi, elle apprit à se servir du Sharingan, à copier les techniques et créer des illusions. Elle devint si forte qu'elle donnait du fil à retordre à Tsunade lorsqu'elles se faisaient des combats. Et pourtant, Tsunade était vraiment très puissante.

Au bout d'un an et demi, elle fut sélectionnée pour devenir jounin grâce à ses progrès spectaculaires, et intégra même les ANBUS. Son nom de code était « Kitty » et elle portait un masque de chat. Elle réussissait la plupart des missions qui lui avaient été confiées et fut rapidement promue au rang de chef d'équipe, grâce à son talent et son autorité naturelle ayant été mise à découvert avec l'entraînement de Tsunade.

Mais après de deux ans… Elle ne tint plus et alla voir Tsunade. Cette dernière, quand elle vit l'air sérieux et un peu triste de la kunoichi, compris aussitôt le but de sa visite. Elle soupira.

« Tsunade-shishyo… »

« Oui. » répondit-elle illico, sans même écouter la question de son élève.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Malgré tout le bonheur que t'apporte ton fils Kyô, tu as besoin de t'éloigner d'ici, de te faire à ces souvenirs qui te paraissent étrangers. Tu étouffes, ici. »

Sakura pensa qu'elle devait paraître interloquée car Tsunade ajouta :

« Je suis passée par là moi aussi… »

« Alors vous me dites oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne serai pas considérée comme déserteur ? »

« N'aies pas d'inquiétude pour cela. Que comptes-tu faire une fois loin d'ici ? »

« Apprendre. Encore et encore. Tout ce qui est possible, toutes les techniques existantes. Devenir encore plus forte, et… Tuer les membres restants d'Akatsuki. »

« Très bien. Alors je t'assigne ceci en tant que mission longue durée. »

« Gné ? »

« Je t'assigne comme mission longue durée de tuer les membres restants d'Akatsuki. La mission durera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, ça peut être 2 ans comme 10 ans. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas considérée comme déserteur. » lui expliqua la Godaime. « Mais j'aurai besoin de rapports fréquents. »

« Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, Tsunade-shishyo. »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais, dis-moi… Je parie que tu comptes partir cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Oui. Cependant… J'aurai un service à vous demander… Prenez soin de mon fils, je vous en prie. »

« Tu ne l'emmènes pas ? » demanda Tsunade, surprise.

« … Non… Je ne peux pas… »

« … Je vois. Très bien, je m'occuperai de lui. Amène-le moi ce soir. »

« Merci, sensei. Je vais préparer mes affaires. »

« Attends… Tu comptes prévenir quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. Et aussi Kotetsu, Izumo et Anko. »

« Je vois. Tu t'es attachée à eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ils m'ont grandement aidé quand j'ai emménagé là-bas, et même après, ils étaient là eux aussi pour me soutenir. »

« Très bien. Allez, vas-y, maintenant. »

« Hai ! **(1)** »

La kunoichi sortit du bureau, referma la porte et soupira, avant de s'appuyer un instant contre le mur. Ce village et ses amis allaient lui manquer, mais elle devait le faire. Cela lui était vital…

Elle se reprit et se mit en route vers son appartement. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte, trois personnes l'y attendaient.

« C'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Tsunade-sama ? » demanda Naruto.

« … Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu partais ce soir en mission longue durée. » intervint Tenten.

Sakura soupira. Au moins, ils étaient déjà au courant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Et Kyô ? Qui va s'en occuper ? » ajouta Ino.

« Tsunade-shishyo a déjà accepté. » répondit la jeune femme sur un ton neutre.

Ino commença à s'énerver en voyant l'air détaché qu'arborait son amie.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu acceptes une mission qui peut durer des années alors que tu as un fils à ta charge ? »

« Je ne peux plus, Ino. Tout ici me rappelle… _Lui_. Ecoute… Je n'arrive même plus à prononcer son prénom… Je… Je dois le faire. Je dois m'éloigner d'ici avant de craquer complètement… Pour mon bien et surtout celui de Kyô. »

« Parce que l'abandonner ici, c'est pour son bien ? » railla la blonde.

« Et tu crois que grandir avec une mère qui vit dans le souvenir de son mari disparu, c'est mieux ? Ecoutez. J'ai mes raisons de le faire. » rétorqua son amie.

« Et tu n'y renonceras pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tenten d'une voix douce.

Sakura secoua la tête.

« Je dois le faire… Ou je vais finir par me suicider. Malgré toute l'aide que vous m'avez apportée, vous, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishyo, Neji, Hinata et tous les autres… Je n'arrive plus à suivre. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, de partir loin d'ici, loin de tout ce qui le rappelle à mon souvenir… »

« Alors, vas-y. »

Ino se tourna vers Tenten, puis vers Naruto, et se remit face à Sakura.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison… » soupira-t-elle. « Mais… Promets-nous une chose, Sakura. »

« Quoi ? »

« Reviens nous voir une fois par an. » dit Naruto.

« Je… »

« Promets-le ! Je t'en prie ! »

« Non. Parce que si je reviens… J'ignore si je serai capable de repartir. Et je le dois… Mais j'enverrai des rapports réguliers accompagnés de lettres à Tsunade-sama. Je lui demanderai de vous tenir au courant. »

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête et promirent de faire passer le mot aux autres. Puis Sakura rentra dans son appartement et commença à faire son sac, sur la table de sa cuisine… Avant de se retourner, un kunai à la main, en sentant des personnes derrière elle.

« Du calme, Sakura-chan. Ce n'est que nous ! » prévint Kotetsu en levant les mains pour lui faire signe de se calmer.

« Oh… Izumo, Kotetsu, Anko… Vous m'avez fait peur… » soupira la kunoichi en reposant son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Anko, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu pars en mission ? »

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'assit sur sa table tout en poussant un nouveau soupir.

« Je pars en mission… » commença-t-elle.

« On sait. On a tout entendu. » la coupa Izumo.

« D'ailleurs je vois même pas pourquoi tu as posé la question, Anko, puisque tu étais avec nous. » intervint Kotetsu, avec un petit sourire.

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur le front de la jounin et elle assena un coup sur le crâne de l'homme, en grognant. Sakura eut un petit rire.

« On est juste venus te souhaiter bonne chance… » lui dit Izumo, tandis que ses deux amis continuaient à se taquiner. « Et te dire que nous aussi on ira voir Tsunade pour avoir de tes nouvelles. »

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous, des fois. »

« Pas grand chose, c'est certain. » sourit le ninja. « Anko, Kotetsu, vous avez fini vos chamailleries ? »

« NON ! » lui répondirent les deux d'une seule voix.

Anko reprit alors un air plus sérieux et lui demanda l'objet exact de sa mission.

« Devenir encore plus forte, et abattre les membres restants de l'Akatsuki. »

Les trois ninjas en face d'elle soupirèrent.

« Sache, Sakura-chan, que… Tous les ninjas, même les anbus, qui ont été envoyés à leur poursuite ne sont jamais revenus. »

« Ca va peut-être vous paraître arrogant, mais… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait mon niveau, c'est-à-dire quasiment celui de Tsunade-shishyo. »

« En effet, c'est arrogant. » intervint Anko. « Mais c'est la vérité, donc techniquement, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. »

« Merci. »

Finalement, les trois ninjas restèrent tout l'après-midi chez elle, à discuter et boire cafés sur cafés, tandis qu'elle continuait de préparer son sac. Elle réussit tout de même à leur arracher la promesse de s'occuper de son appartement et de sa maison. Une fois la soirée arrivée, ils partirent chacun chez eux, et Sakura alla récupérer son fils à la maternelle de l'Académie des Ninjas. Il avait alors trois ans et demi, et elle, presque 23.

« Maman ! » babilla-t-il quand il la vit arriver. « Maman ! Rega'de ! »

Il arrivait vers elle en trottinant, tenant à la main une fleur de Cosmos.

« Pou' toi ! » lui dit-il en la lui tendant, avec un grand sourire.

Cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'elle pensa au fait qu'elle devait le laisser ici. C'était trop dangereux pour lui, et elle refusait de le perdre lui aussi. Elle l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

« Oh, Kyô… »

« Maison ? » demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux. « Rentrer maison ? »

« Non, Kyô… On ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir… »

« Pou'quoi ? »

« Je vais devoir partir, Kyô… Je suis obligée. Et je ne peux pas t'emmener, mon cœur… Alors tu vas aller vivre quelques temps chez tata Tsunade. D'accord ? »

« Veux pas… »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Tu dois y aller, mon cœur. Fais-moi plaisir… »

« Non ! »

« Tu veux que je pleure ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un faux air menaçant.

« Non ! Veux pas maman pleure… »

« Alors, tu vas chez tata Tsunade ? »

A contrecœur, l'enfant finit par répondre « oui ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez la Godaime, celle-ci les attendait sur le perron.

« Merci d'accepter, Tsunade-shishyo. »

« Tu restes un peu, Sakura ? »

« … Non… Ou sinon je ne pourrai plus partir… »

« Je comprends… »

Sakura lui tendit la fleur que son fils lui avait offerte.

« Dites… Vous pourriez la mettre dans un vase, dans sa chambre ? Et la changer tous les jours ? Pour qu'il pense à moi… Et aussi, prendre une des photos de S… _lui_ et moi et l'accrocher dans sa chambre ? »

« Sans problème, Sakura. Maintenant, tu devrais partir. Je m'occuperai bien de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Et pense à nous écrire. »

« Ok, Tsunade-shishyo. Merci pour tout. Et pour les lettres… C'était prévu. Et… Est-ce que vous pourriez tenir au courant mes amis, enfin ceux qui demanderont de mes nouvelles, s'il vous plaît ? »

La Godaime acquiesça. Elle embrassa tendrement son fils, serra Tsunade dans ses bras et finalement, partit.

« _Prends soin de toi, Sakura… Et reviens-nous vivante._ » pensa Tsunade, en la voyant sauter de toits en toits jusqu'aux portes du village. « _Surtout que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire…_ »

**§§§**

Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'orée du village, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sakura en voyant quelqu'un l'y attendre. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande que la personne en question était Neji Hyûga. Ils avaient beau être proches, elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait la voir et encore moins qu'il saurait quelle porte elle emprunterait.

« Neji ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Naruto nous a informé de ta… Mission. »

« Ah. »

« Fais attention à toi. Et reviens vite. »

« Euh… Oui. Mais… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Neji détourna légèrement les yeux.

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu le sais. Pendant un temps… J'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais ce n'est pas ça. J'aime Tenten. Donc… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu comptes pas mal pour moi, comme pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Alors, je suis venu en tant que porte-parole. »

« Je vois… Merci, Neji. »

« Et… N'oublie pas ta promesse. »

« Ma promesse ? Ah, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'enverrai des rapports réguliers à Tsunade-shishyo. »

Neji eut un micro sourire.

« Neji ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est Tsunade-shishyo qui s'occupe de mon fils. Aidez-la. Et protégez-le, je vous en prie. »

« N'aie pas d'inquiétude pour ça. Même si tu ne nous l'avais pas demandé, nous le ferions. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Allez, pars, maintenant. »

« Hai. »

La kunoichi s'avança et serra le ninja dans ses bras.

« Embrasse tout le monde de ma part, et dis-leur… Dis-leur qu'ils me manqueront. »

Puis elle le lâcha et s'enfuit hors du village, dans la nuit. Neji activa son byakugan et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Il soupira. Et se retourna pour faire face à Kakashi.

« Elle saura se débrouiller, Neji-kun. Sois sans crainte. » lui dit-il avec malice.

« Je sais. »

« Je sais que tu sais. Maintenant, va rejoindre Tenten. Elle te cherche partout. »

« Merci, Kakashi-san. »

**§§§**

**(1)** « _Hai_ » signifie « Oui ».

**C'est sur ce chapitre que se termine la première partie de la fic. Le prochain sera un interlude je pense, qui sera composé des souvenirs scellés de Sakura – peut-être pas tous, par contre…, et après commencera la seconde partie de la fic ; elle sera beaucoup plus longue, je pense faire une dizaine de chapitre, et se déroulera un peu plus de 10 ans après. On verra !**

… **Reviews ? Héhé !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	5. Interlude

**Titre :** Sharingan No Sakura

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais cette joie ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis, foi de fan du couple ItachiSakura ! Héhé !

**Reviews : **Merci à Séléné, ma seule review anonyme (Lili je vais te répondre en passant par ton profil )). Donc Séléné, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Pour la mort de Sasuke, je l'aime bien aussi, mais pas en couple avec Sakura mouahahaha et je pouvais pas le laisser en vie parce que sinon il s'interposerait entre Itachi et Sakura… Quant à Kotetsu et Izumo, je les adore moi aussi, je trouve qu'on ne les voit pas assez dans le manga et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils apparaissent dans ma fic héhé. Voilà, la suite est postée, et j'espère avoir un nouvelle review de toi !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà un petit interlude, qui met fin à la première partie de la fic et marque le début de la seconde partie. Cette première partie se passait sur la période 17-22 (presque 23) ans de Sakura, mais la seconde partie se déroule une dizaine d'années plus tard.

Sinon, j'ai écrit ce chapitre de telle sorte que c'est en fait ce que Sakura « voit » durant le court laps de temps où elle est évanouie, après le descellage de sa mémoire par Itachi. Vous allez voir durant votre lecture, on dirait pas que c'est si court, pour Sakura cela durerait presque une heure, mais dans la réalité, ça a duré quelques secondes voire quelques minutes.

Voilà une petite chronologie de la première partie pour vous y retrouver :

**Déjà, les dates d'anniversaire :**

Itachi : 9 Juin

Sasuke : 23 Juillet

Sakura : 28 Mars

Comme je ne sais pas comment le décompte des années se fait dans le monde de Naruto, je ne vais pas me casser la tête. L'année où Tsunade est devenue Hokage sera « l'année 1 de la Godaime ». Donc ici, le retour de Sasuke se fait le « 14 Février de l'année 4 », donc lors de la quatrième année du « règne » de la Godaime. Je crois que c'était aussi ainsi que les égyptiens faisaient, dans l'Ancienne Egypte. Mais je ne suis pas sûre lol.

**14 Février, année 4 :** Retour de Sasuke à Konoha.

**15 Février, année 4 :** Tsunade annonce le retour de Sasuke.

**28 Mars, année 4 :** Anniversaire de Sakura ; elle a 18 ans, elle est majeure.

**Début Juin, année 4 :** Sakura tombe enceinte sans le savoir.

**12 Juillet, année 4 :** L'équipe 7 est à nouveau réunie, Sasuke a enfin le droit de reprendre les missions ; Tsunade apprend pour le Kaisou Fuuin apposé sur son élève.

**13 Juillet, année 4 :** Départ de l'équipe 7 en mission d'escorte.

**14 Juillet, année 4 :** Premières nausées matinales de Sakura, mais ça ne lui fait pas tilt.

**15 Juillet, année 4 :** Sakura a des nausées matinales pour la seconde fois et Temari pense qu'elle est enceinte.

**16 Juillet, année 4 :** Arrivée à Suna. L'état de Sakura est confirmé par un médic-nin. Elle est enceinte de presque un mois et demi.

**17-18-19 Juillet, année 4 :** Sur le chemin du retour à Konoha : Attaqués par Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki au milieu du troisième jour (le 19). Morts de Sasuke et de Kisame. Fuite d'Itachi.

**21 Juillet, année 4 :** Arrivée à Konoha, deux jours après s'être faits attaquer.

**23 Juillet, année 4 :** Enterrement de Sasuke… Le jour de son anniversaire.

**22 Juillet au 5 Août, année 4 :** Sakura en convalescence. Reste inerte pendant deux semaines. Au bout de ces deux semaines, elle a enfin une réaction.

**Du 5 au 19 Août, année 4 :** Elle reste encore après deux semaines à l'hôpital, par précaution.

**20 Août, année 4 :** Elle emménage dans un nouvel appartement et fait connaissance avec ses nouveaux voisins de palier, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo et Mitarashi Anko.

**5 Février, année 5 :** Elle accouche d'un petit garçon, Kyô.

**28 Mars, année 5 :** Anniversaire de Sakura, elle a 19 ans.

**5 Février, année 6 :** Premier anniversaire de Kyô.

**7 Juillet, année 6 :** Elle est sélectionnée pour devenir jounin et elle entre dans la brigade des ANBUS, sous le nom de code « Kitty ». Elle porte un masque de chat.

**5 Février, année 7 :** Second anniversaire de Kyô.

**5 Février, année 8 :** Troisième anniversaire de Kyô.

**20 Juillet, année 8 :** Mais deux ans après sa sélection, elle ne tient plus et va voir Tsunade, qui lui confie une mission longue durée. Elle part de Konoha.

**Petite chronologie au niveau des souvenirs de Sakura :**

**28 Mars de l'année 0 :** naissance de Sakura.

**9 Juin de l'année 0 :** Itachi fête sa cinquième année.

**9 Octobre de l'année 0 :** Le Yondaime meurt en scellant Kyubi dans Naruto, qui vient de naître. Le Sandaime reprend donc ses fonctions d'Hokage. On va appeler ça son « règne no 02 » pour s'y retrouver dans les dates.

**Milieu du mois de Mars de l'année 6 du règne no 02 du Sandaime :** Sakura (6 ans) et Itachi (11 ans) se rencontrent pour la première fois. Souvenir no 01.

**Courant Juin de l'année 6 : **Sakura et Ino deviennent amies et Sakura va l'apprendre à Itachi. Souvenir no 02.

**1 Janvier de l'année 7 :** Souvenir no 03. Shisui surprend Sakura et Itachi et fait donc la connaissance de la fillette.

**28 Mars de l'année 7 :** Sakura fête son septième anniversaire. Souvenir no 04.

**28 Mars de l'année 8 :** Anniversaire de Sakura. Elle a 8 ans.

**9 Juin de l'année 8 :** Anniversaire d'Itachi, il a 13 ans.

**16 Juin de l'année 8 :** Itachi a été nommé à la tête du corps des ANBU. Souvenir no 05.

**17 Juin de l'année 8 :** Shisui tente de tuer Sakura mais Itachi le tue avant. Souvenir no 06.

**23 Juin de l'année 8 :** Itachi assassine son clan entier, ne laissant que Sasuke comme survivant.

**24 Juin de l'année 8 :** Sakura apprend les événements de la nuit passée. Souvenir no 07.

**27 Juin de l'année 8 :** Ses parents emmènent Sakura, qui se laisse mourir, chez le Hokage pour qu'il scelle sa mémoire

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

BONNE LECTURE !

**SHARINGAN NO SAKURA**

**Chapitre 05 : **Interlude

Après qu'Itachi l'ait attaquée, Sakura vit tout autour d'elle devenir noir. Puis la lumière revint. Elle se trouvait dans une salle de taille moyenne, toute illuminée. Devant elle, il y avait exactement sept portes. Sept portes entrouvertes sur lesquelles étaient gravé des mots. Comme des titres. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui était à son extrême gauche.

« _Notre première rencontre_ », put-elle lire.

Baissant les yeux, elle vit un étrange papier sur cette porte, un papier déchiré en deux. Elle remarqua ensuite que toutes les portes avaient ce même papier, brisé de la même manière.

« _Un sceau ?_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle inspira profondément et, prenant son courage à deux mains, poussa la porte. Elle se retrouva alors dans une grande clairière, qu'elle parcourut du regard. Et poussant un cri de stupeur, elle se vit elle-même.

_Sakura était dans une clairière parsemée de cibles. Assise contre un arbre, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Un bruit la fit sursauter, puis quelqu'un émergea des fourrés à sa droite. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, regardant avec curiosité qui cela pouvait être._

_C'était un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui portait une veste de chuunin. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés au niveau de sa nuque, mais quelques mèches trop courtes lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses traits étaient durs mais cela lui donnait un sacré charme. Son bandeau de ninja était attaché sur son front._

_Il s'arrêta net en voyant la fillette en larmes. Fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à côté._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, fillette ? »_

_Il ne paraissait pas méchant. Elle renifla et leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut surpris en voyant le vert de ses yeux, cachés par ses longues mèches roses. Après l'avoir observé, elle décida qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter._

_« Les filles de l'Académie – snif – elles sont méchantes avec moi… Elles disent – snif – que j'ai un grand front ! Et qu'à cause de ça – snif – j'aurai jamais d'amies ! Et elles veulent pas –snif – jouer avec moi à cause de – snif – ça ! »_

_Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Puis elle sentit une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_« Tu ne devrais pas t'en occuper ! Ce sont elles qui finiront par n'avoir plus d'amies si elles continuent à être aussi méchantes. Ignore-les ! »_

_« Oui, mais – snif – j'ai personne avec qui jouer… »_

_« Vraiment personne ? »_

_« Non ! Soit parce que j'ai – snif – un grand front, soit parce que – snif – je suis la première de la classe ! »_

_« Vraiment, ignore-les. Elles ne valent pas la peine que tu pleures. T'inquiète pas, un jour tu trouveras une vraie amie. » _

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! »_

_Il lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir._

_« Allez, mouche-toi. C'est pas très bien pour une kunoichi de renifler comme ça ! »_

_Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta._

_« Au fait, fillette… Tu t'appelles comment ? Et tu as quel âge ? »_

_« Haru… Haruno Sakura. J'ai 6 ans. » répondit-elle un peu timidement._

_« Haruno ? Tu es la fille des libraires de Konoha ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Moi c'est Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa. J'ai 11 ans ! »_

_« 11 ans ? Et tu es déjà chuunin ? Ouah ! C'est génial ! » s'extasia-t-elle._

_Il eut un petit rire._

_« A sept ans j'ai été nommé genin. A 10 ans, je suis devenu chuunin. Et j'espère bien être ANBU bientôt… Mon père et mes professeurs disent que je progresse tellement que dans deux ans je pourrais devenir jounin et donc ANBU. »_

_« C'est super ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se rembrunir. « Moi je suis pas douée… La seule chose que je sache faire, c'est pouvoir réciter mes leçons par cœur… Je n'ai pas de technique particulière ni héréditaire… J'aimerai tellement faire partie d'un clan comme le tien ! »_

_Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de se rembrunir._

_« Tu sais… Avoir une technique héréditaire ne fait pas tout… Il faut s'entraîner dur pour pouvoir généralement la maîtriser… Et faire partie d'un clan, aussi minime qu'il soit, comme les Yamanaka ou encore les Nara… C'est une lourde charge à porter… Ce sont sur eux que l'on compte le plus et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur… Encore plus si l'on est héritier du représentant du clan… Et puis… Pendant des années, les clans possédant des techniques héréditaires ont été chassés, traqués, massacrés… »_

_« Ah bon ? »_

_« Eh oui, fillette ! Ma famille, les Uchiwa, n'est pas originaire de Konoha. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père, seul survivant de sa famille, a été le premier de notre clan à arriver ici, car Konoha était l'un des rares villages à avoir interdit cette ségrégation… Puis il a épousé une femme originaire de ce village et au final nous nous sommes intégrés. Mais bon… Ca fait partie de la vie ! » se reprit le jeune garçon. « Bon, j'allais m'entraîner au lancer d'armes. Tu veux que je t'apprenne les bases ? »_

_« Oui ! Minami-sensei ne veut pas encore nous apprendre, elle dit qu'on est trop jeune… Et papa et maman refusent aussi… Alors que y a plein de filles dans ma classe qui savent le faire, parce que leur parents ont accepté… C'est pas juste ! »_

_« Allez, viens là, fillette. Je vais te montrer et tu vas faire comme moi, d'accord ? »_

_« Hai ! »_

**§§§**

Sakura se retrouva alors hors de la clairière, devant la porte qu'elle avait poussé. Puis elle se souvint que dès ce moment, elle et Itachi furent très liés. Ils étaient devenus très proches et quand il n'accomplissait pas des missions ou ne s'entraînait pas avec son petit frère Sasuke, ils se retrouvaient dans cette même clairière, à discuter.

Il y avait un seul bémol : Itachi ne voulait pas que tous sachent qu'ils se connaissaient. Il était l'héritier d'un grand clan et si son clan apprenait qu'il discutait relativement souvent avec elle, héritière d'aucun clan et d'aucune capacité héréditaire, au lieu de s'entraîner comme il le disait, le clan lui interdirait de la revoir et le ferait surveiller… Deux choses qu'il refusait à tout prix, lui avait-il dit.

Elle se dirigea vers la seconde porte, qu'elle poussa à son tour.

**§§§**

_« Itachiiiii ! »_

_Appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés et plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon leva la tête juste à temps pour voir une furie aux cheveux roses se jeter sur lui. Il ouvrit les bras et la réceptionna sans aucun problème. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il put voir que quelque chose chez elle avait changé. Mais, comme tout garçon, il était incapable de remarquer quoi._

_« Salut, Sakura ! » lui répondit-il avec un sourire. « Ca a l'air d'aller pour toi, dis donc ! »_

_« Ouiii ! Dis, dis, tu ne remarques rien ? »_

_« Euh… » fit-il, une goutte de gêne glissant sur sa tempe. « Il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi, mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas trop quoi… »_

_Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de la fillette se renfrogna et elle se mit à bouder. Il soupira et essaya de voir ce qui avait changé chez elle._

_Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il s'aperçut alors qu'elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas cachés par ses mèches roses._

_MINUTE !_

_Ses yeux n'étaient plus cachés par ses cheveux ! Il la regarda intensément et se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa frange. Elle avait été séparée en deux, coiffée sur les côtés, et un ruban rouge tenait le tout en place !_

_Lorsqu'il le lui dit, Sakura eut un grand sourire._

_« T'as trouvé ! » chantonna-t-elle. « Tu avais raison ! J'ai trouvé une super amie ! Elle s'appelle Ino, elle a pris ma défense plusieurs fois et elle est super jolie ! C'est elle qui m'a coiffé comme ça ! C'est joli, hein ? »_

_« Tant mieux pour toi, alors ! Et oui, ça te va très bien ! Beaucoup mieux qu'avant, maintenant on voit tes jolis yeux ! » lui répondit-il en souriant, la faisant rosir de plaisir… Avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_« Ah non, Itachi ! T'es méchant ! »_

_Il rigola devant son air furieux. Elle se mit alors à le bourrer de coups avec ses petits poings, qui le chatouillaient plus qu'autre chose. Puis finalement elle arrêta et serra contre lui, lui faisant un gros câlin._

**§§§**

Avec nostalgie, Sakura se souvint de son début d'amitié avec Ino. C'était grâce à elle et Itachi qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans le gouffre qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Elle avança vers la troisième porte, qu'elle poussa.

**§§§ **

_Sakura se trouvait dans la clairière, celle où elle et Itachi se voyaient tout le temps. C'était le jour de la nouvelle année. Elle était vêtue d'un yukata rose foncé parsemé de motifs en forme de fleurs de cerisier de couleur vert d'eau, et sa mère avait relevé ses cheveux roses en un chignon dont s'échappait quelques mèches._

_« Est-ce qu'il va venir ? » pensait-elle._

_Des bruits de l'autre côté de la clairière attirèrent son attention, et elle vit Itachi sortir d'entre les arbres et se diriger vers elle. Lorsqu'il la vit habillée ainsi, il s'arrêta un instant, puis s'approcha, une légère rougeur sur les joues._

_« Tu es très… kawaii _**_(1)_**_ comme ça, Sakura. »_

_« Merci ! » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Toi aussi tu l'es ! »_

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_« Moi, kawaii ? Sûrement pas ! un garçon ne peut pas être _'kawaii'_ ! »_

_Lui aussi portait un beau kimono, de couleur bleu ciel avec pour motifs des shurikens noirs. Un éventail était tout de même présent dans son dos, signe de son appartenance au clan Uchiwa._

_« Bien sûr que si ! » s'indigna Sakura. « Tu es très mignon, donc, tu es kawaii ! »_

_Itachi pouffa de rire puis se pencha pour embrasser la fillette sur le front, qui rougit de plaisir._

_« Tais-toi donc, fillette, au lieu de dire des bêtises. » dit-il en pouffant à nouveau de rire devant sa tête._

_« Fillette ? Je ne suis plus une fillette ! J'ai 8 ans dans trois mois ! » s'écria-t-elle en rigolant._

_Tout en l'appelant encore « fillette ! », il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'était devenu un rituel pour lui, lorsqu'ils se voyaient._

_Soudain les fourrés derrière eux se mirent à bouger et Itachi se mit en garde, devant Sakura, tenant des kunais qu'il avait sorti d'on ne sait où et activant ses sharingans._

_« Du calme, Itachi ! » s'écria un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. « Ce n'est que moi, Shisui ! »_

_« Préviens la prochaine fois, Shisui. » soupira Itachi en baissant sa garde. « J'aurais pu te tuer si je les avais lancés. »_

_« Tiens ? Qui est cette fillette ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant, en avisant Sakura qui le regardait timidement de derrière son ami._

_« Je te présente Haruno Sakura. Sakura, voici Uchiwa Shisui, un de mes cousins et l'un de mes plus proches amis. »_

_« Ano _**_(2)_**_… Enchantée… »_

_« Enchanté moi aussi. » répondit Shisui. « Tu as quel âge ? »_

_« J'ai bientôt 8 ans ! »_

_« Et moi, bientôt 14. Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« … J'attendais Itachi-kun. Il avait promis qu'il viendrait me voir aujourd'hui. »_

_Shisui se redressa et regarda Itachi en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Alors c'est elle la raison de tes disparitions mystérieuses ? »_

_« Oui. » acquiesça le jeune garçon. « Sakura ? Tu peux t'éloigner deux secondes s'il te plaît ? je dois parler à Shisui… »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_Avec un grand sourire, elle s'éloigna en courant pour aller cueillir des fleurs non loin de là. Itachi se retourna vers Shisui et repris la parole, sans savoir qu'elle entendait pourtant tout._

_« J'aimerai que tu n'en dises rien au clan… Tu sais comme moi quelle serait leur réaction en apprenant ça. »_

_« Tu tiens à elle, hein ? »_

_« Oui. Elle est devenue celle qui compte le plus pour moi depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, il y a près d'un an. »_

_« Je vois… Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien. Jamais je ne trahirai celui que je considère comme mon frère ! » annonça celui qui, plus tard, essaierait de la tuer par jalousie._

**§§§**

Sakura reconnut immédiatement le garçon. C'était celui qui, dans ce qu'elle croyait avoir été un rêve, l'avait agressé et qu'Itachi avait tué.

_« Oui. Elle est devenue celle qui compte le plus pour moi depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, il y a près d'un an. »_

En tout cas, ce qu'avait dit Itachi à Shisui à son sujet lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir.

Elle se planta devant la quatrième porte. Et après hésitation, la poussa.

**§§§**

_Sakura était chez elle, dans son salon. Devant elle trônaient un superbe gâteau au chocolat surmonté par des bougies au nombre de 7, et une petite pile de cadeau. Autour d'elle, ses parents et ses amies la regardaient avec un grand sourire._

_« Fais un vœu, Sakura ! » lui dit Ino._

_« Ano… _Je souhaiterais… Que la mission d'Itachi-kun se passe bien et qu'il revienne en vie…_ » pensa la fillette._

_Puis elle prit son inspiration et souffla le plus fort possible sur ses bougies… Pas une seule d'entre elle ne resta allumée, à sa plus grande joie._

_Sa mère coupa le gâteau et le partagea, puis, pendant la dégustation, elle ouvrit ses cadeaux. Ils étaient tous très bien choisis, et elle remercia chaleureusement ses amies._

_Alors qu'elle raccompagnait la dernière invitée à la porte, elle eut soudainement la fugace impression qu'Itachi était dans les parages._

_Dans sa chambre plus exactement._

_Une fois l'amie partit et ses parents ayant le dos tourné, elle attrapa en vitesse ses cadeaux, se précipita vers les escaliers qu'elle monta à toute vitesse et entra dans sa chambre. Alors, un grand sourire éclaira son visage._

_Itachi était bel et bien là, tenant quelque chose enveloppé dans du papier brillant à la main. Il lui fit signe de se taire, posa le paquet sur le bureau de la fillette, l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, lui murmura un « Tout s'est bien passé ! » et partit tout aussi vite._

_Elle ouvrit fébrilement le paquet cadeau, en prenant soin de ne pas déchirer le papier ; il était très beau et elle souhaitait le garder. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer de surprise et de joie à la vue du présent._

_C'était un gourmette en or, toute simple. Mais les mailles de la chaînette étaient finement ouvragées, et au verso était marqué son prénom, « Sakura », tandis qu'au recto… C'était une date. Une date qu'elle reconnut immédiatement._

_C'était celle de leur rencontre, un peu moins d'un an auparavant._

_Son regard tomba alors sur un bout de papier, dans le papier cadeau. Une fine écriture le couvrait. Elle le prit et le lut._

« Salut, Petite Fleur…

Tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ? Cela te va bien.

Bref. Juste un mot pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Sinon, rassure-toi, ma mission s'est bien passée. Je sais à quel point tu étais inquiète. Mais c'était du gâteau. Je ne suis pas blessé, enfin juste quelques égratignures et une légère blessure au ventre mais sinon ça va. Te fait pas de bile, va !

Allez, faut que j'aille à l'hosto… Visite de routine au retour d'une mission.

Itachi.

**PS :** N'oublie pas, fillette… Chut. »

_Et les yeux de la fillette en question brillèrent intensément. _

**§§§**

Sortie de ce qu'il semblait être un souvenir, Sakura se rappela. Ce bout de papier, elle l'avait précieusement gardé, par la suite. Et sa gourmette avait toujours attachée à son poignet. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que signifiait la date inscrite à l'arrière du bijou. Ses parents avaient toujours refusé de lui donner une réponse.

« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi… » se dit-elle à haute voix, en poussant la cinquième porte.

**§§§**

_Elle était dans la forêt, toujours dans la même clairière, en compagnie d'Itachi. Il avait alors 13 ans, et il venait d'être nommé à la tête des ANBUS, comme il l'avait annoncé à Sakura en arrivant. Dans sa main, son masque d'ANBU, un masque qui représentait un loup. Il venait d'effectuer sous ses yeux un saut périlleux arrière, les yeux fermés et avait lancé en même temps des kunais des deux mains, qui avaient atterrit en pleines cibles._

_« Allez, Itachi ! Je t'en prie, apprends-moi ça ! »_

_Il soupira._

_« Non, Petite Fleur. Tu es encore trop jeune ! »_

_Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire et elle tourna la tête, boudeuse._

_« T'es méchant, Itachi. Tu m'avais promis. »_

_« De te montrer, oui. Pas de t'apprendre, Sakura. C'est trop dangereux, tu risquerais de te blesser. »_

_« Mais je risque rien, tu es là pour me protéger après tout… »_

_« Au fait… J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Petite Fleur. » lui annonça-t-il._

_Il glissa la main dans sa poche, en sortit quelque chose et le déposa dans sa main à elle. C'était un collier. Une chaîne en or, avec un pendentif en forme de fleur de cerisier, serti d'une émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux._

_« Tiens. C'est un collier, il est relié au mien. Si jamais tu te retrouves en danger, je veux que tu serres fort ce collier en m'appelant, et je viendrai. »_

_« Comment… ? »_

_« Nos deux colliers entreront en résonance et je saurai ainsi si tu as besoin d'aide. A ce moment-là, j'arriverai. »_

_Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune garçon en lui disant merci. Il détourna le regard, gêné, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues. _

**§§§**

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Sakura lorsqu'elle se rappela la rougeur du garçon. Un Uchiwa gêné, c'était vraiment mignon. Surtout lui.

Elle poussa ensuite la sixième porte. Quand elle vit le décor, elle sut dans la seconde quel souvenir cela allait être. Elle frissonna.

**§§§**

_Sakura se trouvait près de la rivière, en compagnie de Shisui, qu'Itachi considérait comme un frère. Elle lui racontait comment celui-ci avait été méchant.._

_« Et il n'a pas voulu me l'apprendre ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, quand même… Pas vrai, Shisui ? Mais bon, après il m'a donné ce beau collier et m'a dit que si jamais j'étais en danger, il le saurait et viendrait m'aider aussitôt ! »_

_Elle se tourna vers le garçon avec un grand sourire mais son sourire s'effaça au moment même où elle vit l'expression haineuse de son visage._

_« Alors c'est à toi qu'il a préféré le donner, hein ? »_

_Son ton rageur et plein de haine la fit sursauter et elle se releva tant bien que mal._

_« Shisui… Tu me fais peur ! »_

_« Avant Itachi et moi étions comme des frères. Mais depuis que tu es là… Depuis que tu es là il n'y en a plus que pour toi ! Sakura par ci, Sakura par là… J'en ai assez ! Il ne me voit plus, depuis que vous vous connaissez… »_

_« Qu… Quoi ? »_

_« Je te hais, Sakura… Je te hais depuis le jour où je me suis aperçu que jamais il ne m'aimerait comme moi je l'aime… Et pour ça… tu vas mourir ! »_

_Il attrapa prestement un kunai dans sa poche et frappa Sakura. Celle-ci réussit à l'éviter et à s'en tirer avec une entaille sur la joue, mais il revint à la charge. Cependant, son attaque ne porta pas car une main lui bloqua le bras avec force : Itachi se tenait devant lui, le visage déformé par la rage._

_« Je t'avais prévenu, Shisui… Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire du mal… Crois-moi, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort… »_

_Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se battre avec violence. Puis Shisui se retrouva à terre, Itachi assis sur lui, pointant un kunai à l'emplacement du cœur de son adversaire. Il leva le bras et l'abattit avec force, tandis que Sakura se mettait à pleurer._

_« Itachi, non ! »_

_Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la fillette, qui tremblait tout ce qu'elle savait._

_« Shhh… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant… »_

_Itachi la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme._

_« Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? » lui demanda-t-elle une fois calmée._

_« … Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de s'en prendre à toi. Je l'ai déjà surpris une fois à demander à des ninjas de pacotille de s'occuper de ton cas… Je me suis donc occupé d'eux et après j'ai été voir Shisui et là je l'ai prévenu que si jamais il s'en prenait à nouveau à toi… Il le paierait de sa vie. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai été nous acheter ces colliers. Pour que je puisse te protéger en cas de besoin. »_

_« Ah. Et… Tu vas faire quoi ? Pour le cadavre, je veux dire ? »_

_« Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra pour toi, Petite Fleur. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mise en cause. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ce soir… Il y avait une réunion du clan. J'étais en route quand j'ai senti ton appel. Or Shisui et moi sommes les deux seuls à n'être pas allés à cette réunion. Et quand ils vont retrouver le cadavre de Shisui… Les soupçons vont obligatoirement se porter sur moi. En plus, ils me trouvent bizarre ces derniers temps… Parce que je disparais souvent pour venir avec toi. Ils ne savent pas que l'on se connaît. Je le leur ai soigneusement caché. »_

_Des éclats de voix retentirent alors un peu plus haut. Des membres du clan qui appelaient Shisui et Itachi ! Ce dernier effectua quelques signes et un papier apparut dans ses mains, couvert d'une écriture fine. A toute vitesse, le jeune garçon le déposa sur le cadavre, lui ferma les yeux, attrapa Sakura, effectua à nouveau des signes et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles soulevées par le vent._

**§§§**

« _L'autre nuit, je me suis réveillée avant la fin de ce… 'souvenir'._ » pensa la kunoichi. « _C'est étrange… On aurait dit qu'il avait prévu quoi faire au cas où cette situation arriverait._ »

Elle poussa la septième et dernière porte présente.

**§§§**

_Sakura était chez elle, dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, en tailleur, elle était songeuse. Elle se repassait dans la tête ce qui s'était passé au bord de la rivière._

_« _Il m'a dit qu'il me haïssait, depuis le jour où il avait compris… Qu'Itachi ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait… Il était amoureux de lui ?_ » pensa-t-elle. _« Enfin… J'espère qu'Itachi n'a pas eu d'ennuis…_ »_

_Des coups retentirent à sa porte et sa mère entra, l'air soucieuse._

_« Sakura ? »_

_« Oui, maman ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu peux descendre ? Ton père et moi avons à te parler… Au sujet d'Uchiwa Itachi. »_

_« Itachi ? »_

_Sa mère ne lui donna pas plus de réponse, alors elle la suivit. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, sa mère, son père et le Sandaime Hokage en personne l'y attendaient._

_« Maman ? Papa ? Hokage-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Sakura… Il y a un peu plus d'un an, tu nous as annoncé que tu avais fait connaissance avec Uchiwa Itachi… » commença son père._

_« Oui… Pourquoi ? »_

_Ce fut le Hokage qui poursuivit et lui annonça la terrible nouvelle._

_« Tu ne dois plus le revoir, petite Sakura. Uchiwa Itachi a cette nuit assassiné son clan entier, et s'est enfui du village. Il a été déclaré missing-nin et la prochaine fois, il pourrait te tuer. »_

_« Itachi… A tué son clan… Entier ? »_

_« Oui. Il a seulement laissé la vie à son petit frère, Sasuke. »_

_« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez ! Itachi n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il était gentil ! »_

_« Je suis désolé, Sakura… Mais c'est bien la vérité… » murmura son père._

_« Non… NON ! »_

_La fillette fondit en larmes. Son père essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa en le bourrant de coups avec ses petits poings._

_« Laissez-moi… LAISSEZ-MOI ! » leur hurla-t-elle._

_Elle remonta en courant dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à clé._

_« Je suis désolé, Haruno-san. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, maître Hokage. De toute manière, elle l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre. »_

**§§§**

Sakura se souvint qu'après cela, elle refusa de se nourrir, se remémorant sans cesse tous les moments qu'elle avait pu passer en compagnie d'Itachi. Ses parents ne réussirent pas à la convaincre, tout comme son amie Ino, qui ne savait pourtant rien de son amitié avec le renégat.

Itachi lui avait demandé, peu après leur rencontre, de ne dire à personne qu'ils se connaissaient, à cause de son clan. Sakura avait obéi, mais était venu un jour où ses parents avaient tout découvert. Ils avaient parfaitement compris, mais ils avaient été vraiment étonnés de savoir que derrière son apparence froide qu'il adoptait avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, Itachi était quelqu'un de chaleureux et extrêmement attentif aux gens qu'il aimait…

Bref. Après ceci, ses parents finirent par l'emmener de force devant le Hokage et ses conseillers, à qui ils demandèrent de sceller les souvenirs d'Itachi dans la mémoire de leur petite fille. Celle-ci eut beau pleure, crier, tempêter… Le Hokage et ses conseillers le firent tout de même.

La colère envahit la kunoichi. Comment avaient-ils osé ?!

Soudain, tout devint à nouveau noir. Et elle oublia une grande partie de ce qu'elle avait pu penser, quand elle vit au dessus d'elle, un Itachi au regard tendre, et juste à côté, Naruto et Sasuke (bien que celui-ci fut emprisonné dans la prison aqueuse de Kisame), tous les deux dans une grande colère.

Suivant un pur réflexe de ninja, elle porta une main à sa cuisse, sortit un kunai de son étui et le pointa contre la gorge d'Itachi.

**§§§**

**(1)** « _Kawaii_ » signifie « mignon », ou plutôt « mignonne » dans le cas de Sakura héhé.

**(2) **« _Ano_ » équivaut au « Euh… » d'hésitation français.

**Voilà, c'est la fin de l'interlude… Ca vous a plu ? Ca ne vous a pas plu ? Laissez une review XD.**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	6. Retour

**Titre :** Sharingan No Sakura

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais cette joie ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis, foi de fan du couple ItachiSakura ! Héhé !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Héhé, voilà le chapitre 6 ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, c'est surtout un chapitre pour présenter les nouveaux personnages qui seront assez important par la suite… Enfin il est pas super génial tout de même de mon point de vue..

Au fait, **Princesse d'Argent** : tu vas voir, mais pour les deux nouveaux personnages qui vont apparaître aux côtés de Sakura (le troisième étant connu de tous ceux qui ont lu les scantrads de la NextGen) : pour elle, j'ai fait exprès pour le prénom. Mais pour lui… C'était pas voulu mdr. Il s'est imposé à mon esprit, mais je ne me suis pas rappelé immédiatement que c'était le même prénom que dans ta fic. Comme quoi… Ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre XD.

**SNT59**, **Lyli hawkeye-mustang**, merci ! **Sae**, c'est pas grave lol et pour ta question… Tu vas voir lol ! **Saru & neko**, généralement quand on est pris dans par la folie du combat on reconnaît pas toujours immédiatement les gens.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai pas le temps là de répondre par la fonction Reply à ceux qui m'ont reviewé en étant connectés mais normalement demain (si j'oublie pas…) je le ferai !

Ah et une petite dédicace à **ma lectrice italienne**, qui m'a contactée il y a peu par msn pour me dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup mes fics Merci !

Ah aussi désolée pour mon retard, mais entre mes épreuves de bac (que j'ai obtenu sans problème héhé) et après mon déménagement puis les dossiers que j'ai dû terminer pour mes deux sites j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire... Enfin bon.

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

BONNE LECTURE !

**SHARINGAN NO SAKURA**

**Chapitre 06 : **Retour

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… 

Du lit situé à côté du chevet où était posé le réveil, émergea un adolescent.

« Saloperie de réveil… » marmonna-t-il.

L'adolescent, propriétaire du réveil, se leva tant bien que mal, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. Il s'étira comme un chat et il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. **(1) **Il frotta avec insistance ses yeux verts bouffis de fatigue et son regard se posa alors sur sa commode où trônait un cadre photo ouvragé. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa.

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas le cadre qui l'intéressait, mais l'image. Elle représentait un couple. Lui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur bleu nuit. Il tenait par la taille une jeune fille **(2) **aux cheveux roses assez courts et aux yeux verts. Tous les deux souriaient et semblaient très heureux.

« Sasuke et Sakura ». C'était l'intitulé de la photographie.

« Bonjour papa, bonjour maman… » murmura-t-il en touchant leurs visages imprimés sur papier glacé du bout des doigts.

Il reposa le cadre. Il avait 13 ans et demi, presque 14, et cela faisait 10 ans que sa mère était partie en mission. Il avait de temps à autre des nouvelles d'elle, mais elle était partie alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans… Et il avait donc peu de souvenir d'elle. Tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet, c'était son entourage qui le lui avait raconté. Il soupira.

Il alla prendre sa douche, enfila vite fait sa tenue habituelle – à savoir un pantacourt baggy noir et un tee-shirt blanc, coiffa ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèches s'en échapper pour venir encadrer son visage et brossa en vitesse sa frange coiffée sur le côté. Il se lava le visage tout aussi rapidement et descendit avant que sa chère tutrice ne vienne le réveiller à sa façon… C'est-à-dire assez violemment.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, elle était là, en train de préparer son bentô **(3)** et s'apprêtait à l'appeler.

« B'jour... »

« Bonjour, Kyô. Bien dormi ? »

« Moui… Même si 6h, je continue à penser que c'est bien trop tôt. »

La Godaime eut un petit rire.

« Toi et ton équipe avez quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum… A part s'entraîner, non. »

« Ca tombe bien. J'ai une mission à vous confier. »

Tout de suite, Kyô fut plus réveillé. Il adorait accomplir des missions !

« Une mission ? De quel type ? »

« Oh, un truc tout simple : patrouiller autour du village cette semaine, vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de ninjas ennemis dans les parages. La routine, quoi. »

« Sans problème. » répondit-il. « Mais j'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente… »

« Yamanaka Hoshi, je parie. » sourit la femme.

« Hai. Elle est toujours en train de se plaindre que nos missions sont de type D ou C. »

« En même temps, vous n'êtes encore que des genins… Même si vous avez largement le niveau pour passer chuunin. »

« Hn. »

« Voilà. Ton bentô est prêt, Kyô. » lui dit-elle en le lui tendant.

« Merci, tante Tsunade. J'y vais ! » annonça-t-il en filant hors de la maison

« Kyô ! Attends ! Bon sang, quel gamin impétueux… KYÔ ! REVIENS ! »

Kyô s'arrêta net en entendant la douce et mélodieuse voix de sa tutrice.

« Baka **(4)** ! Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! »

« Héhé… Gomen, tante Tsunade ! » répondit le jeune garçon, gêné.

« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille ! » le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sourire qui disparut quand il répliqua que de toute façon c'était déjà une vieille. Décidément, son parrain avait trop déteint sur lui.

« Bref. » reprit la Godaime, une bosse sur la tête de Kyô plus tard. « J'ai reçu un rapport de ta mère ce matin… Et une lettre pour toi de sa part. »

Le visage de Kyô s'illumina. Et encore plus quand elle lui tendit la lettre en question.

« Merci, _tante Tsunade_ ! Cette fois, je file ou je vais être en retard ! »

« Grrr… Tu perds rien pour attendre, sale garnement ! »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, _tante Tsunade_ ! » répliqua l'adolescent en ricanant.

Il fila aussitôt à toute vitesse vers le lieu de rendez-vous de son équipe. Il refusait d'être en retard, parce que sinon la furie qui lui servait de coéquipière allait encore être sur son dos.

« _Je vais en profiter pour lire la lettre de maman…_ » pensa-t-il en brisant le sceau qui fermait la lettre.

« _Mon cher Kyô,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Encore une fois, je m'excuse du peu de nouvelles que tu as de moi, mais c'est vraiment trop dangereux… Pour toi comme pour moi. Reste sur tes gardes, je t'en prie._

_Toi et Tsunade ne pouvez pas me répondre mais je laisse traîner mes oreilles pour entendre les rumeurs sur Konoha… D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles raconte que cette année, tous les genins – même les bleus – ont été recommandés pour l'examen chuunin, qui est dans moins de deux semaines. Par conséquent, toi aussi, ne ? Ca fait combien de temps déjà que tu es genin ? Un an et demi c'est ça ? Tu réussiras cet examen, j'en suis persuadée. Et même si tu rates, ce n'est pas grave._

« Tiens ? Notre sensei ne nous en a pas encore parlé… Je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder à le faire. Néanmoins… J'aurai aimé que tu sois là pour me voir, maman… Mais je sais que c'est inutile d'espérer. Ta mission passe avant tout… »

_Sinon, il paraît que ton équipe et toi-même avez eu à vous battre contre un membre de l'Akatsuki, un dénommé Tobi ? Je le sais parce que je me suis battue il y a peu contre lui… Il est mort, d'ailleurs. Annonce-le à ta coéquipière, la jeune Yamanaka. Il m'a raconté – un peu contre son gré, je l'avoue – ce qu'il vous avait fait subir, et particulièrement à elle, vu qu'elle a hérité de la technique héréditaire de sa mère. Dis-lui qu'il a vraiment souffert. Ca la ne la consolera pas complètement mais c'est déjà ça._

« Oh oui… J'espère que cette saloperie a bien payé. Après tout, il a bien torturé mentalement Hoshi ! Son esprit a failli en être brisé… Si sa mère et son grand-père n'avaient pas utilisé leurs pouvoirs pour la soigner… » 

_Bref… Sache que j'ai bientôt fini ma mission. Nous serons bientôt réunis. _

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ta mère, Haruno Sakura. »_

A la fin de sa lecture, Kyô affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Comme elle l'avait précisé, Sakura ne pouvait pas envoyer trop de nouvelles, car c'était dangereux : elle avait complètement démantelé l'Akatsuki, tué la plupart de ses membres – sauf le chef et Uchiwa Itachi – et elle était à leur poursuite tout en étant poursuivie par leurs subalternes. Il y avait donc un risque qu'ils s'en prennent à lui pour essayer de la toucher elle.

Une voix le fit soudain sortir de ses pensées et il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Kyô-kun ? »

Sa coéquipière, Yamanaka Hoshi, le regardait avec son habituel sourire énervant. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés à la garçonne, laissaient quelques mèches retomber gracieusement sur son visage et ses yeux bleu vert moqueurs étaient fixés sur lui.

« _Heureusement qu'elle n'a hérité de son père que sa force, son talent en taïjutsu et sa rapidité… Et non pas sa coupe au bol, ses gros sourcils et sa pose 'nice guy' _**(5)** »

« Alors ? » insista-t-elle.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour l'équipe… Enfin, non, trois. Mais une te fera particulièrement plaisir. »

« Ah ? »

« Tu sais que ma mère est… »

« Je sais, un ANBU connue sous le nom de code « Kitty » à la poursuite d'Akatsuki. Tu nous le répètes bien souvent. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Sa dernière victime en date est Tobi, le maître des illusions. »

La jeune fille se redressa et son visage s'éclaira.

« C'est vrai ? J'espère que ce sale porc a bien souffert ! » cracha-t-elle.

Après tout, le sale porc en question avait torturé mentalement Hoshi pendant de longues heures, alors que le reste de l'équipe était immobilisée ou aux prises avec son coéquipier, un dénommé Deidara. Que sa mère avait tué peu de temps auparavant également.

« Elle dit que oui. »

Hoshi fronça les sourcils et allait poser une question mais une voix le coupa.

« Comment ça, elle dit ? Ta mère n'est-elle pas censée être en mission depuis… Dix ans déjà ? »

Kyô se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et autre coéquipier. Il s'appelait Sasuke. Uzumaki Sasuke. Son père était le parrain de Kyô et il l'avait appelé ainsi en l'honneur de son propre meilleur ami et père de Kyô, qui était mort en protégeant sa mère, en mission.

« Si, mais de temps à autre elle réussit à envoyer des lettres avec ses rapports… J'en ai eu une ce matin. » s'exclama l'adolescent.

Sasuke eut un micro sourire. Il était loin d'être comme son père ; ça, non ! C'était à sa mère, Hinata, qu'il ressemblait le plus. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs qu'il avait fait décolorer, et ses yeux blancs, héritage du byakugan, semblait repérer le moindre détail. Niveau caractère, il était aussi calme que son père était turbulent, mais il était aussi confiant que lui.

Hoshi décida de changer de sujet. Les blessures de ce combat étaient encore fraîches et elle voulait éviter d'en parler. Après tout, cela ne faisait que moins d'un mois qu'ils étaient revenus de cette mission, tous plutôt gravement blessés, et elle n'avait été autorisée à reprendre les missions qu'au début de la semaine précédente.

« Il est encore en retard ! » pesta-t-elle au sujet de leur sensei.

Sasuke soupira.

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te plains. C'est toujours comme ça, tu devrait y être habituée, depuis un an et demi qu'on l'a. Au fait, c'est quoi les deux autres nouvelles que tu voulais nous annoncer ? »

« Euh selon ma mère, il y a une rumeur qui court, comme quoi tous les genins de Konoha auraient été recommandés pour le prochain examen chuunin… Donc nous aussi… »

« YES ! C'est génial ! » l'interrompit Hoshi. « Enfin un peu d'action ! »

« Et la troisième, c'est qu'on a une nouvelle mission : patrouiller pour la semaine qui vient autour de Konoha, dans la forêt. C'est tante Tsunade qui me l'a dit ce matin. »

« Oh non… Ca c'est un truc ennuyeux ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Sasuke et Kyô riaient de concert du dépit de leur coéquipière quand, dans un tourbillon de feuille, leur sensei apparut. En retard, comme ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer Kyô et Hoshi d'une même voix, tandis que Sasuke soupirait.

« Désolé, en chemin j'ai rencontré une petit vieille, et… »

« Menteur. » soupira Hoshi. « Il serait temps que vous admettiez que c'est simplement que vous avez du mal à vous lever le matin ! »

« Bref. J'ai trois choses à vous annoncer, aujourd'hui. Trois choses qui devraient vous ravir. »

Les trois coéquipiers se jetèrent un regard de connivence.

« Si c'est pour nous annoncer que Tobi, de l'Akatsuki est mort… » commença Hoshi.

« … Que vous nous avez recommandés pour l'examen chuunin qui a lieu dans moins de deux semaines… » continua Sasuke.

« … Et que nous avons pour mission de patrouiller autour de Konoha dans la semaine à venir… » termina Kyô.

« C'est inutile, nous sommes déjà au courant ! » terminèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix, en affichant un sourire angélique.

Leur sensei les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Enfin… Un œil rond, puisque l'autre était caché sous son bandeau de ninja de Konoha. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux argentés – et ô combien en bataille ! – tout en soupirant et posa sur eux un regard inquisiteur.

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« Héhé, surpris, Kakashi-sensei ! » demanda Hoshi en ricanant. « Kyô a reçu une lettre de sa mère, c'est elle qui nous a annoncé la mort de l'autre ordure et pour l'examen chuunin. Quant à la mission, c'est l'Hokage qui a annoncé ça à Kyô. »

« Je vois. Pfff… Moi qui espérait vous surprendre, c'est raté. » soupira Hatake Kakashi – puisque c'était lui qui était leur sensei. Puis il posa son regard sur Kyô. « Alors comme ça, tu as eu une lettre de ta mère ? »

« Yep ! Je suis vraiment content, parce que je suis bien conscient des risques qu'elle prend pour ça… Pour elle comme pour moi. »

Le masque du sensei frémit et ses élèves surent qu'il souriait.

« Ano, Kakashi-sensei… On la commence quand, cette mission ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oh non… » soupira Hoshi. « On va bien se faire chier, je le sens ! »

Kyô et Sasuke esquissèrent un sourire et Kakashi soupira de nouveau.

« Et c'est parti pour des lamentations pendant une semaine… » marmonna-t-il assez bas pour que seule Hoshi ne l'entende pas.

Kyô pouffa, le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit, et Hoshi se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Kakashi les regarda se mettre en route, réfléchissant encore à la lettre de son ancienne élève.

« _Sakura a toujours été prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime. Je suppose que si elle a pris ces risques, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas que le fossé qu'il y a déjà entre eux, du fait de sa mission, se creuse encore plus… Enfin. Elle sait sûrement ce qu'elle fait._ » pensa-t-il, avant de se mettre également en marche, hélé par ses élèves.

**§§§**

A des lieues de là, une jeune femme éternua. Vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon noirs, ses longs cheveux roses descendaient dans son dos, et un masque de chat cachait son visage, ne laissant voir qu'un œil vert. L'autre œil n'était absolument pas visible.

« Tu es malade, Kitty ? » lui demanda une autre femme, un peu plus âgée, assise non loin de la première. Celle-ci portait un débardeur noir très court qui s'arrêtait juste sous la poitrine et laissait voir son ventre, surmonté d'un cache-cœur, toujours noir. Ses manches étaient en revanche très longues et moulantes, comme tout le vêtement d'ailleurs. Elle portait également un mini-short noir et des ballerines chinoises, aussi noires. Un bandage enserrait sa cuisse droite, et y était attaché, par dessus, un étui à armes blanches. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient en boucles brunes à reflets rouges sur ses épaules et dans son dos, et son visage était caché par un masque de belette. Derrière ce masque, deux yeux rose pâle brillants.

« Non, non, ça va… » renifla la dénommée Kitty.

Une voix masculine intervint.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Kitty » se tourna vers l'homme. Il était assez grand, les yeux noirs, ses cheveux noirs étaient courts, et il portait un tee-shirt large noir qui laissait voir son ventre musclé. Son pantalon était également noir et large, et il portait un masque de loup.

« Oui, oui, Sai. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quelqu'un est sûrement en train de parler de moi ! » répondit-elle en riant.

« Moui… Enfin. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Tout de suite, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de lui, l'air plus sérieux.

« On ne devrait pas attendre Hiro ? » demanda la brune. « Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je suis là. Et j'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. » intervint une autre voix masculine.

Les trois coéquipiers se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Il était grand, blond et ses yeux marrons. Il était vêtu tout de noir, que ce soit son long manteau, son tee-shirt, son pantalon ou ses chaussures. Il tenait à la main un masque de tigre. Une gigantesque épée était attachée en travers de son dos.

« Allons-y pour les mauvaises nouvelles… » soupira « Kitty ». « Sai, tu commences. »

« Ok. Mon ancien supérieur m'a envoyé quelqu'un... Il veut que je revienne à Konoha. Il a l'intention de renverser Tsunade-hime pendant l'examen chuunin et il s'est pour cela allié à l'ex-chef de l'Akatsuki. »

« Ca, c'est mauvais… Surtout que mon fils y participe, à cet examen. » grogna « Kitty ». « Tu donnes la réponse quand ? »

« J'ai pas à donner de réponse… Il m'a sommé de revenir, j'ai pas trop le choix. Il s'imagine que je suis toujours à ses ordres… Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris que c'est à toi que j'ai prêté « allégeance », si je puis dire, depuis ce jour-là... » ricana le dénommé Sai.

« Hn… Hiro, c'est quoi ta mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Orochimaru serait encore en vie. »

« HEIN ? » cria « Kitty ». « Qui t'a appris cela ? »

« J'étais au bar tout à l'heure, et il y avait une nana, toute seule dans son coin, complètement bourrée. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe des trucs étranges, et à un moment j'ai entendu les mots « Orochimaru » et « Konoha » dans la même phrase, alors… Jlui ai payé d'autres coups à boire, j'l'ai draguée et tiré les vers du nez héhé. »

« Abrège, Hiro… Ou je t'en colle une. » maugréa la brune.

« Oh, c'est bon, July… Bref. C'est une ancienne sous-fifre d'Orochimaru. Elle s'appelle Karin et elle était à la tête de la cachette Nord d'Orochimaru, celle où il faisait toutes ses expériences au sujet du Sceau Maudit. »

« Oui, je vois de qui tu parles… Quand j'étais encore à Konoha, une équipe d'ANBUS, en coopération avec Suna, avait été envoyée pour faire le ménage, et j'étais de la partie. On s'est battues, et d'ailleurs je la croyais morte… » intervint « Kitty ». « Enfin. Tant pis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ? »

« J'ai eu un peu de mal à tout comprendre parce qu'elle était vraiment pleine, mais… Quand Orochimaru a essayé de prendre de force le corps de feu ton fiancé, celui-ci a essayé de le tuer, et il a pensé avoir réussi. Mais le serpent avait tout de même réussi à pénétrer son âme et il a tenté de prendre le dessus sur celle de l'Uchiwa. Cependant, il a échoué, grâce au Sharingan. Donc lorsque ton ami est revenu dans votre village, il avait en lui l'âme d'Orochimaru, mais c'était lui qui avait le dessus. »

« Alors c'est ça qu'ils me cachaient… » murmura « Kitty », songeuse.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Une autre personne a assisté à cela. »

« Yakushi Kabuto, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Et quand Orochimaru s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait dominer un Uchiwa, selon Karin, il se serait rabattu sur ce Kabuto, ou du moins une petite partie de son âme a réussi à s'emparer du corps de son fidèle subalterne. »

« Donc… Orochimaru serait vivant à travers Kabuto, puisque Sasuke est mort. Et comme Kabuto est porté disparu depuis, et activement recherché… » conclut « Kitty ».

« Yep. Et il se serait allié à ce Danzou. »

« Merde. » jura la dénommée July.

« Sai, tu as bien dit que Danzou t'avait sommé de revenir à Konoha ? » demanda Kitty. « Alors… Effectivement, tu vas y revenir. En route pour Konoha. »

« T'es sûre ? Je veux dire… On n'a pas fini la chasse au méchant. »

« Oh oui, July, j'en suis sûre. Un, Orochimaru est vivant. Deux, il s'est allié à Danzou, qui compte renverser Tsunade-hime. Trois, ils comptent le faire durant l'examen chuunin, auquel mon fils participe. Y a pas photo, je dois y aller. Maintenant, libre à vous de me suivre, je ne vous y oblige pas. Bon, Sai, il vaudrait mieux que tu le fasses, à cause de l'autre estropié **(6)**. Mais Hiro, July… C'est vous qui voyez. »

Les deux ninjas se concertèrent d'un regard, et sans même réfléchir plus longtemps à ce que cela impliquait ils acquiescèrent.

« Très bien. Mais avant… Nous allons faire un petit détour par Suna, voir le Kazekage. » annonça « Kitty ». « Si nous partons maintenant… Nous y serons demain après-midi. »

« Alors, en route ! » lança July.

« Ouais, juste le temps de ranger les affaires. » intervint Hiro. « Donc… Pas avant une heure, baka. »

« Grrr… Tu m'énerves, Hiro ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » plaisanta le blond.

« Mouais… Ca, ça reste à voir, baka toi-même ! »

**§§§**

Effectivement, comme « Kitty » l'avait dit, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village de Suna le lendemain, dans l'après-midi. Aux portes du village, étant sans laissez-passer, ils se firent arrêter par les gardes. Tout de suite, Hiro et July se mirent en position d'attaque mais un geste de « Kitty » les dissuada.

En haut des remparts, une femme était apparue. Grande, les cheveux blonds touffus séparés en quatre queues, elle tenait à la main un gigantesque éventail.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous, étrangers ? » tonna la blonde. « Et pourquoi portez-vous ces masques ? »

Derrière son masque, « Kitty » sourit. Lentement, elle leva la main et retira son masque de chat.

« Salut, Temari. »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Une fois l'information arrivée à son cerveau, elle laissa tomber son éventail et sauta du haut des remparts pour atterrir devant « Kitty ».

« Sakura ! »

Celle-ci ouvrit grand les bras et serra fort son amie.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir en vie. On m'avait dit que tu étais partie faire la chasse à l'Akatsuki, et comme ils sont plutôt forts… » lui dit la blonde un peu plus tard, dans son bureau, autour d'un bon thé.

« Je suppose que ce « on » est Naruto ? »

« Bien vu. »

Sakura sourit.

« Mais je n'arriverai pas à grand chose si je n'avais pas à mes côtés mes trois coéquipiers. »

« On ne s'est même pas présentés, d'ailleurs. » intervint July. « Moi, c'est Hanashiro July. Je suis une ninja errante mais mon village d'origine est Yuki, le village caché de la Neige. »

« Je suis Sai. Je suis également de Konoha. A l'origine, je suis aussi un ANBU et chasser l'Akatsuki n'est pas une mission officielle, mais Sakura m'a sauvé la vie, alors je reste auprès d'elle pour l'aider. »

« Moi, c'est Akashi Hiro. Je suis du village de Kiri et je fais partie des Sept Epéistes de la Brume. Je suis cependant également un ninja errant. »

« Et un gros dragueur ! » pesta July en lui tirant l'oreille.

« Ne fais pas attention à leurs disputes. Ca arrive tout le temps mais au fond ils s'adorent. » prévint Sakura.

« Je vois que tu es bien entourée. C'est tant mieux. Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi tu veux parler à Gaara ? »

Tout de suite les quatre coéquipiers redevinrent sérieux. Et lorsque Sakura eut tout expliqué à Temari, elle poussa un cri.

« Si je le tiens celui-là… Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse être encore vivant… Il faut en parler à Gaara immédiatement. Tant pis pour sa réunion. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et, suivie du groupe insolite, sortit de son bureau et entra dans la salle de réunion brutalement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Temari ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer tant que nous sommes en réunion… » gronda Gaara, tandis que Kankûro lui lançait un regard désapprobateur.

« Je sais, Gaara. Mais on a un gros problème. »

La blonde fit rentrer Sakura, les trois autres attendant dehors, et la kunoichi aux cheveux roses se chargea de lui expliquer.

« Si tu dis vrai, Sakura… Nous allons en effet avoir un gros problème. Quels sont tes projets, à toi et ton équipe ? »

« Aller à Konoha et prévenir Tsunade-sama. Tant pis pour l'Akatsuki, la sécurité de mon village et surtout de mon fils passent avant tout. »

« Je vois. Bien… Je vais vous accompagner, tout comme Temari, et nos genins qui participent. Nous n'étions censés partir qu'en début de semaine prochaine, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

« Mais enfin, Kazekage-sama… » objecta un des conseillers.

« Ma décision est sans appel. Que quelqu'un aille prévenir les genins et leur professeur que nous partons ce soir. Kankûro, tu me remplaceras à la tête du village pendant tout le temps où je serai absent… C'est-à-dire le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Très bien, Gaara. Fais attention à toi. »

L'homme acquiesça.

La fin d'après-midi arrivée, tous ceux qui devaient partir pour Konoha étaient rassemblés aux portes du village. Il ne manquait plus que Gaara, qui était en train d'envoyer un message – codé, bien sûr – à la Godaime Hokage par le biais du l'oiseau-messager le plus rapide qu'il possédait, un rapace du nom de Takamaru.

« _A remettre directement à la Godaime Hokage, et personne d'autre !_

_Nous partons ce soir pour votre village. Kitty et son équipe sont avec moi. Quelque chose de terrible se prépare contre vous et Konoha. Restez sur vos gardes._

_Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara._ »

**§§§**

_(Deux jours plus tard)_

Hyourinmaru était un ninja, un simple chuunin. Il avait largement le niveau pour passer jounin, mais son statut lui convenait parfaitement pour son travail et il n'avait pas jugé utile de se présenter aux sélections jounins.

Son travail ? Il consistait simplement à rester assis sur une chaise, à la poste du village, et guetter les oiseaux-messagers destinés à délivrer un message au village. Il avait à sa disposition une équipe de décodage pour les messages codés, ainsi que d'une équipe de postiers pour les messages destinés à des villageois.

Il était en train de rêvasser en observant les nuages, en train de se demander par quel quand soudain, il vit surgir devant lui un bel oiseau, qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était Takamaru, l'oiseau le plus rapide du village de Suna, et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu arriver, c'était pour annoncer que le Kazekage s'était fait enlever par une organisation appelée Akatsuki et qui avait l'intention de lui voler son démon. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps car étaient intervenues deux équipes de Konoha et une équipe de ninjas errants, avec à sa tête la célèbre ANBU de Konoha, « Kitty ». Ils avaient pu le sauver à temps et avaient même réussi à tuer Akasuna No Sasori, le marionnettiste renégat de Suna, et membre d'Akatsuki.

Mais si Takamaru avait été à nouveau envoyé… Cela annonçait des problèmes.

« Equipe de décodage ! En place ! »

« Compris ! Je le décode tout de suite ! » répondit son assistante.

« S'ils l'ont envoyé, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose… » grommela Hyourinmaru.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard le message était décodé et porté à la Godaime. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils à la vue du message. Puis sourit quand elle compris que Sakura allait être de retour.

« Shizune ! Fais-moi appeler l'équipe de Maito Gai ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hyûga Neji, Rock Lee et Tenten se tenaient devant elle, accompagnés de leur sensei.

« Les émissaires de Suna pour l'examen chuunin vont arriver en avance. Ils seront là d'ici demain. Je veux que demain midi vous soyiez à la sortie de la forêt, à la clairière de rendez-vous habituelle, pour les accueillir, leur remettre leurs laissez-passer et surtout les escorter. Considérez ceci comme une mission de classe B, car ils sont accompagnés que quelques personnes très recherchées par ce qui reste de l'Akatsuki. »

« Très bien. »

« Oh, et, il se pourrait que vous croisiez l'équipe de Hatake Kakashi. Ils sont en mission de patrouille autour de Konoha. Si jamais c'était le cas… Dites-leur de vous accompagner. »

Les quatre jounins, bien que perplexes, acquiescèrent et s'éclipsèrent.

« _Vous allez être contents, je le sens…_ » pensa Tsunade.

**§§§**

**(1)** Petite bourde de ma part : quand j'ai tapé cette phrase, j'étais en train de penser aux cheveux qui tombaient sur les épaules de Kyô… Et à ce que ça donnerait mdr (bôôôô… °ç°). Résultat, j'avais marqué « Il bailla à s'en décrocher les épaules » XD.

**(2) **Ca m'énerve, je ne sais jamais comment qualifier Sakura à cet âge… (Sur la photo elle a 18 ans, elle a été prise un peu avant leur funeste mission). Parce que bon, 18 ans, c'est la majorité – du moins en France, donc pour moi une fille qui a atteint la majorité est une femme mais en même temps je trouve que la qualifier de « jeune femme » la vieillit… Arg ! Ca m'énerve Lol !

**(3)** « Bentô » : c'est en fait une boite repas, préparée maison ou achetée dans des supermarchés. C'est ce que les adolescents japonais mangent généralement. (Et qu'est-ce que c'est bon généralement ! Lol. L'estomac sur pattes a parlé !)

**(4) **« Baka » signifie « idiot », si je ne m'abuse héhé. C'était souvent comme ça que Naruto appelait Sasuke. Ou le contraire, m'en rappelle plus mdr.

**(5)** Vous l'aurez compris, Ino s'est mariée avec Lee. Je trouve qu'ils vont assez bien ensemble, non ? Ino n'a pas cessé de courir après Sasuke, et Lee après Sakura… Au départ j'ai trouvé ce couple bizarre, mais finalement je l'aime beaucoup. Et ce, grâce à la super fic de LN.lfz, Choix.

**(6) « **L'autre estropié », comme je l'appelle, est Danzou : il lui manque, à priori, un bras (le droit ?), et il a la moitié du visage couvert de bandages. Il doit lui manquer l'œil droit.

**Verdict ?**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	7. Retrouvailles

**Titre :** Sharingan No Sakura

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais cette joie ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis, foi de fan du couple ItachiSakura ! Héhé !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Yo tout le monde ! Miracle, ce nouveau chapitre arrive quasiment un mois après le dernier lol. Peut-être que je vais réussir à adopter un rythme d'un chapitre par mois… Sait-on jamais, tout est possible après tout !

En tout cas, voilà la première partie des retrouvailles de Kyô et Sakura. Je dis première partie parce bon… Enfin vous verrez. Lol. Bon sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je fais ma pré-rentrée à la Sorbonne, en licence de Lettres Classiques, demain. J'avoue, je stresse un peu.. Et ma rentrée est le 8 Octobre (Qui a dit que j'étais une feignante ? XD). (En fait je stresse un peu beaucoup lol. Donnez-moi du courage !)

Euuuuh sinon, bah, c'est tout pour ce blabla… Ah non, j'ai une « pub » à faire (lol) : si ya des fans de Sailor Moon qui lisent cette fic… Rendez-vous sur le site Le Royaume (dont je suis la webmiss, enfin une des webmasteurs, vu qu'on est 5 lol), à l'adresse suivante : h t t p : (slash) (slash) le-royaume . fr (virez les espaces, et remplacez les (slahs) par les vrais slash lol), on organise un grand concours, avec à la clé pour les trois premiers, le premier artbook SM (1ère place), une figurine de Sailor Moon et un tome au choix (2eme place) et une figurine de Makoto Kino (alias Sailor Jupiter) (3e place). Je compte sur vous !

Pour **Anges907** : merci pour ta review, pas de problème pour te prévenir le seul hic c'est que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, donc je risque parfois d'oublier :s.. Enfin j'essaierai d'y penser mais je garantis rien. En fait le mieux serait que tu t'inscrives sur FFNet (tu peux le faire sans pour autant devoir écrire et poster des fics), et tu mettes ma fic dans tes alertes, ainsi chaque fois que je posterai un nouveau chapitre, tu recevras un mail.

Ah, et je dédicace ce chapitre à **Shaya10**, qui m'a laissé la review la plus longue de ma vie (lol), et bien sûr à ma tite **Princesse d'Argent**, que j'adore ! (Aaaah qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse que tu restes à paris… Je te le dirai jamais assez je crois !)

(Info : je file manger et je réponds aux reviews après ! Mdr.)

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

BONNE LECTURE !

**SHARINGAN NO SAKURA**

**Chapitre 07 : **Retrouvailles

Cela faisait trois jours que la troupe était partie du village caché de Suna. Sakura et ses équipiers étaient en tête, suivis de peu par les genins – au nombre de trois, une équipe complète en fait – qui allaient participer à l'examen chuunin et leur professeur, et Gaara et sa sœur Temari fermaient la marche.

Les genins avaient été très honorés de voyager avec la célèbre Kitty et son équipe. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à elles que leur Kazekage bien-aimé avait été arraché à temps des griffes d'Akatsuki. Mais l'ANBU les avait tous prévenus : en voyageant avec elle, ils étaient en danger. L'ancien chef d'Akatsuki, dont personne ne connaissait l'identité, pas même Kitty qui pourtant s'échinait à essayer de la trouver, lançait fréquemment à sa poursuite des mercenaires, bien qu'à chaque fois ils soient vaincus.

Kitty leur avait aussi dit que si jamais ils étaient attaqués, ils devraient s'enfuir, avec le Kazekage et sa sœur, vers Konoha, où ils seraient en sécurité. Et ils devraient laisser en arrière la bande de ninjas aux masques.

Les genins n'imaginaient pas que cela arriverait pendant leur voyage vers le village caché de la feuille. Ils étaient parvenus au petit matin à la clairière où ils devaient attendre les guides de Konoha et depuis ils dormaient. Mais ils avaient été réveillés en sursaut par leur professeur ; l'un des ninjas masqués leur avait annoncé l'approche de ninjas ennemis, probablement là pour Kitty.

Celle-ci, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, était déjà debout. Elle leur avait donné à tous une espèce de barre de céréales énergétique et leur avait demandé de préparer leurs affaires. Dans les dix minutes qui avaient suivi, ils avaient mangé leur barre et fait leurs sacs.

Tous prêts, à côté de leur sensei, ils attendirent le Kazekage.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? » demanda ce dernier à Kitty.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Temari, Gaara. Ils ne pourront pas nous vaincre. Et quand bien même Hiro, Sai et moi serions mis hors d'état de nous battre… Une fois que nous les aurons affaiblis, July pourra les terminer sans problème. »

Gaara haussa un sourcil devant la confiance de son amie.

« Vous et moi ne sommes pas aussi différents que vous le pensez, Kazekage-sama. » lui expliqua July.

« Je vois. Faites quand même attention à vous. »

« Yep ! » s'écrièrent Sakura et July d'une même voix.

« Maintenant, allez-y tous les deux. Ils se rapprochent et je ne veux pas que vous soyiez mêlés à ça. Et, Gaara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Faites un détour. Il se pourrait que d'autres mercenaires attendent plus loin, dans l'espoir de nous prendre en sandwich. »

Gaara et Temari hochèrent la tête et suivis des genins et du sensei, ils se mirent en route aussi vite qu'ils le purent. En moins de deux minutes, ils étaient hors de la vue de Sakura. En revanche, dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, les mercenaires ninjas s'étaient approchés et étaient à moins de cent mètres des ninjas aux masques.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Hiro avec un sourire carnassier, sa gigantesque épée en main.

« Ouais. »

Sakura se mit en position de combat et July balança devant eux des makibishis **(1)** destinés à ralentir leurs ennemis. Quant à Sai, il avait sorti un rouleau et un pinceau et il esquissait déjà les débuts de monstres qui se matérialisèrent une fois finis.

Soudain, la vingtaine de mercenaires envoyée à leur poursuite surgit d'entre les arbres. Obligés de ralentir à cause des makibishis, ils ne purent éviter les monstres de Sai qui avaient aussitôt bondi sur eux. Mais les monstres ne suffirent pas, ils furent détruits sans trop de problème.

« Bon, au moins, ils ne sont pas aussi nuls que les autres… » marmonna Hiro.

Manipulant son immense épée sans fournir d'effort apparent, il se jeta sur les ennemis, les découpant férocement. Quelques uns réussirent à passer le barrage qu'il formait à lui tout seul et Sakura, Sai et July se retrouvèrent avec deux adversaires pour trois. Ces deux-là semblaient être les plus futés de ces mercenaires, puisqu'ils avaient su éviter les coups d'épée d'Hiro. A moins que ça n'ait été que de la chance.

Les cinq adversaires se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, July, impatiente qu'elle était, n'y tint plus et dégainant un kunai de son étui sur sa cuisse, elle se jeta sur l'un d'eux. Et d'un coup de ce kunai, elle le tua sans trop de problème.

L'autre se précipita aussitôt, des kunais sortis d'on ne sait où dans les deux mains, sur Sai et Sakura. Mauvaise idée pour lui car Sai et Sakura se jetèrent un regard de connivence, avant d'utiliser la même technique tous les deux, celle qui serait la perte de leur adversaire.

Simultanément, ils sortirent un rouleau d'invocation d'armes, et deux sabres tous faits de métal apparurent, un pour chacun. Et, agissant à nouveau de concert, ils portèrent un coup à l'homme dont la tête volait la seconde d'après.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers July, qui les regardait d'un air satisfait, avant de voir où en était Hiro. Tous ses assaillants étaient à terre.

« Pfff… J'ai même pas pu m'amuser. En plus, c'est encore moi qui ait fait le gros du boulot… » râla-t-il.

July allait répliquer quand ses oreilles perçurent un sifflement bien caractéristique.

« A TERRE ! » hurla-t-elle.

La seconde suivante, ses trois coéquipiers étaient à terre, et un énorme shuriken était planté dans un tronc d'arbre, de l'autre côté de la clairière. Une voix féminine, assez rauque, retentit.

« Hum, vous êtes plutôt doués… Mais je suis sûre que l'espèce de légende qui vous entoure est exagérée. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de le prouver. Ku, ku, ku, ku **(2)** … »

Les quatre coéquipiers se relevèrent en un éclair à l'entente de cette voix ennemie. A l'entrée de la clairière, se trouvait une femme. Elle était belle, mais quelque chose de vicieux émanait d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en arrière, en une queue de cheval haute, et ils étaient ensuite tressés. Elle avait la peau mâte et les yeux en amande, et elle portait une espèce de combinaison en cuir. A sa taille, un fourreau était fixé, et elle avait son sabre à la main.

**§§§**

A des kilomètres de cela, quatre jounins sautaient d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche. Hyûga Neji était en tête, son byakugan activé, suivi de peu par son sensei, Tenten et enfin Rock Lee.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta, net. Gai, surpris, se cogna contre lui. Tenten et Lee, en revanche, surent éviter le choc.

« Neji ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la kunoichi.

« L'équipe de Kakashi-san, à cent mètres. »

« KAKASHI ! » hurla aussitôt Gai. « MON CHER RIVAL ! »

Kakashi soupira en entendant la voix du jounin, et Hoshi lui fit écho. Gai agaçait franchement la jeune genin, parce qu'il venait toujours quand il ne fallait pas. En l'occurrence, elle était en train d'essayer de surprendre Sasuke ; celui-ci lui avait promis que si elle y arrivait, il sortirait avec elle. Mais il était constamment sur ses gardes, et toutes ses tentatives avaient jusqu'à présent échoué, ce qui était normal puisque l'adolescent possédait le byakugan. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir.

Kyô se retourna pour voir arriver l'équipe, Neji en tête.

« Salut, oncle Neji. » le salua-t-il. « Tenten-san, Lee-san, Maito-sensei. »

Sasuke et Hoshi firent de même ; et Kakashi demanda ce qu'il – Gai – lui voulait. Celui-ci repris aussitôt un air sérieux.

« Hier, Tsunade-sama nous a fait convoquer. Le Kazekage arrive plus tôt que prévu, et elle veut que nous alliions à l'entre de la forêt pour les accueillir, leur remettre leurs laissez-passer et les escorter, parce qu'apparemment ce qui reste de l'Akatsuki en a après eux. »

Gai avait murmuré la dernière phrase, de sorte que les élèves du ninja copieur n'entendirent pas.

« Je vois. »

« Et elle nous a aussi dit que si nous vous croisions, vous deviez nous accompagner. »

Kakashi parut surpris.

« C'est une mission de rang B, j'imagine ? Pourquoi veut-elle faire accomplir une mission de la sorte à des genins ? »

Gai haussa les épaules. Neji, lui, affichait un petit sourire. Gai n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'avait dit Tsunade : le Kazekage était accompagné de certaines personnes après qui l'Akatsuki était lancée ; ce n'était pas – plus – au Kazekage qu'elle en voulait. Et il avait bien sa petite idée sur la personne.

« Aucune idée. »

Kakashi soupira à nouveau. Hoshi sauta de joie et Sasuke et Kyô eurent un petit sourire. Enfin de l'action !

« Bien. Allons-y, alors. »

Tous les huit se mirent alors en route. Gai et son équipe durent cependant ralentir l'allure, car les genins n'allaient pas à la même vitesse.

Ils couraient ainsi depuis une bonne demi-heure quand Neji, toujours en tête avec son byakugan en marche, s'arrêta à nouveau brusquement. Cette fois, son sensei avait prévu le coup et ne le percuta pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, Neji-kun ? » demanda Kakashi.

« A droite, environ 800 mètres. Un groupe de ninjas… Je crois que c'est Gaara-sama qui est en tête. Oui, c'est lui. »

« Allons-y ! » lança Gai.

Le groupe se remit en route, se décalant cependant sur la droite pour arriver face au Kazekage et son groupe. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net en voyant débouler les huit ninjas devant eux.

« Bonjour, Kazekage-sama. » le salua Kakashi, s'avançant vers lui.

Les autres ninjas s'inclinèrent devant le Kage.

« Bonjour, Kakashi-san. »

« Nous sommes venus pour vous accueillir… Mais nous ne pensions pas vous voir arriver si tôt. A vrai dire, vous deviez nous attendre à l'orée de la forêt. »

« Nous avons dû partir précipitamment de notre campement là-bas. Nous avons été attaqués par des mercenaires de l'Akatsuki… »

Au nom de l'organisation, Kyô dressa l'oreille.

« Pourquoi en ont-ils après vous ? » demanda Neji, en fronçant les sourcils. « _Ma théorie serait-elle fausse ?_ »

Temari secoua la tête.

« Ils n'en avaient pas après nous. C'est aux personnes qui nous ont accompagné qu'ils en voulaient. »

« Sakura ? » interrogea Kakashi, devenu blême.

Le Kazekage hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter :

« Elle nous a dit de partir devant, et de faire un détour au cas où d'autres mercenaires attendraient plus loin dans la forêt. Mais nous n'avons pas eu de problème. »

« QUOI ? » hurla Kyô. « Maman est là-bas ? Elle est de retour ? Elle est en train de se battre ? »

Temari et Gaara tournèrent la tête vers le genin.

« Je vous présente Uchiwa Kyô. C'est le fils de Sakura. »

« Je vois… Oui aux trois questions. » répondit Gaara. « Nous devons nous dépêcher d'arriver à Konoha. Il y a un gros problème dont je dois faire part au Hokage... »

« Très bien. » lança Gai. « Kakashi, accompagne Gaara-sama et ses ninjas jusqu'à Konoha. Nous, nous allons aller prêter main forte à Sakura-san. »

« Roger ! » approuva Lee.

Mais Kyô ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Après avoir lancé un « Non, je vais aller aider ma mère ! », il se précipita devant avant même que quelqu'un ait pu l'en empêcher. Sasuke et Hoshi jetèrent un regard d'excuse à leur sensei et suivirent leur coéquipier, décidés à ne pas le laisser seul. Kakashi soupira.

« Bien… Tenten, Lee, vous allez accompagner le Kazekage et ses ninjas jusqu'à Konoha. » annonça Gai. « Kakashi, Neji et moi allons à la poursuite de ces garnements. »

Lee protesta un peu mais capitula face au regard menaçant de Tenten, et ils partirent sur le champ en compagnie des ninjas de Suna. Quant à Kakashi, Neji et Gai, ils se précipitèrent sur les traces des trois genins.

Kyô, mu par la joie de revoir sa mère, et la rage de savoir qu'elle se battait, allait bien plus vite qu'avant. Il filait aussi vite que le vent, bondissant sans cesse d'arbre en arbre.

« Kyô ! »

« Attends nous ! »

L'adolescent fut surpris d'entendre les voix de ses coéquipiers mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Quand ils réussirent à le rattraper, il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Eh oh, on est une équipe, j'te rappelle ! » le tança Hoshi.

« Donc on ne va sûrement pas te laisser te débrouiller. » ajouta Sasuke.

« Merci. » sourit Kyô. « Vous êtes de véritables amis. »

Les trois rirent de concert et accélérèrent. Ils coururent ainsi pendant près d'une autre demi-heure, rejoints peu après par leur sensei qui avait parfaitement compris ce que Kyô ressentait et ne les avait pas arrêté, mais il avait tout de même promis à son élève un bonne engueulade. Avaient suivis après Kakashi Gai et Neji, qui avait adressé un sourire à l'adresse de Kyô au lieu de la remontrance à laquelle il s'attendait.

Finalement au bout de cette demi-heure, Neji, encore et toujours en tête, se mit à ralentir ; ils étaient à moins d'un kilomètre de la clairière de rendez-vous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, oncle Neji ? » demanda Kyô, anxieux.

« Il y a… Deux hommes à terre, et une femme qui se bat contre deux autres… Dont ta mère. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Kakashi à l'adresse de Gai. « On y va ? »

Le sensei acquiesça.

« Mais les genins, vous restez ici. C'est trop dangereux pour vous. » ajouta-t-il à leur adresse.

Kyô fronça les sourcils, mais Kakashi lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Une fois que les trois jounins se soient réunis dans un coin pour réfléchir à leur stratégie, l'adolescent jeta un regard de connivence à ses coéquipiers, qui hochèrent la tête imperceptiblement. Avec ses doigts il forma les chiffres 3… 2… 1… ! Les trois genins, comme une seule et même personne, effectuèrent des signes à toute vitesse.

« _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ ! » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Gai, Neji et Kakashi se retournèrent, effarés, tandis que parmi le millier de clones créés, les trois genins fuyaient vers la clairière.

Gai regarda Kakashi avec un regard accusateur.

« Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu leur apprennes le Kage Bunshin… Vois l'utilisation qu'ils en font ! »

« En tout cas ils sont futés pour des genins… » murmura Neji.

Le regard noir que Gai lui lança ne l'effleura même. Soudain, un cri retentit.

« MAMAN ! »

Kakashi reconnut la voix de Kyô.

**§§§**

Le combat durait depuis longtemps, entre la femme et Sakura. En fait, c'était Hiro, avec son caractère très impulsif, qui s'était d'abord précipité sur elle. Mais sa maîtrise de l'épée était moins bonne que celle du sabre de la femme, et il perdit, l'abdomen transpercé.

Sakura le soigna comme elle put, pendant que Sai prenait la relève. Il restait à distance et continuait de dessiner des monstres, qui avaient l'air de donner du mal à la femme.

« Voilà… » soupira-t-elle. « Tu es sorti d'affaire, mais ne te bats plus contre elle. Compris, Hiro ? »

Le blond grommela mais fut bien obligé d'obéir, à cause des menaces de July.

« ARG ! »

Les trois coéquipiers tournèrent brutalement la tête vers Sai. Il était dans les bras de la femme, et on pouvait voir son katana ressortir dans son dos, lui traversant la poitrine. Il cracha du sang.

« SAI ! »

Sans même se concerter, Sakura et July se précipitèrent vers lui. D'un coup de pied bien placé, July éjecta la femme loin de Sai, l'obligeant au passage à retirer son arme du corps de l'homme, tandis que Sakura attrapait son ami et bondissait auprès d'Hiro.

« Hiro… Est-ce qu'il te reste assez de chakra ? Tu peux t'occuper de le soigner ? »

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire et un chakra vert vint envelopper ses mains. Sakura bondit à nouveau pour atterrir près de July, qui se débrouillait très bien pour tenir la femme en respect. Les regards des deux coéquipières se croisèrent et elles partirent toutes les deux dans un enchaînement de taijutsu, obligeant la femme à lâcher son arme.

« Salopes… » cracha-t-elle. « Je vais vous tuer, foi de Yuko ! »

« Eh bien très chère Yuko, si tel est ton nom… » commença la brune.

« C'est nous qui allons te tuer ! » termina Kitty. « _Kinton ! Les chaînes de métal !_ »

Sakura apposa ses mains par terre et soudainement, des chaînes de métal en surgirent, ligotant la femme. July effectua un certain nombre de signes et attrapa l'une des chaînes.

« _Raiton ! La foudre divine, puissance maximum !_ »

Emanant de la brune, de l'électricité parcourut les chaînes de métal de part en part, électrocutant la femme, qui hurla. Sa peau brûla par endroits avec des grésillements des plus désagréable à entendre, comme le montrèrent les grimaces des deux coéquipières.

Sakura se releva, brisant le jutsu et la femme tomba à terre, trop faible et mal en point pour se tenir debout. Mais à la grande surprise des deux kunoichis, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire perçant et aigu.

« La vache, elle est maso cette nana, ou quoi ? » grogna July.

Soudain, une espèce de vapeur marron émana de la femme, et plus exactement de ses blessures. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et July jura.

Elles étaient en train de se soigner à vue d'œil.

« C'est impossible… » murmura July, estomaquée.

« Malheureusement pour vous, si. Je suis invincible, grâce à ma capacité de régénération. A moins de m'arracher le cœur, vous ne pourrez jamais me tuer. » ricana la dénommée Yuko en se relevant, ses blessures toutes guéries.

« _Ce chakra… Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà senti quelque part…_ » pensa July.

La femme tendit la main et son sabre lui revint dans la main, lié à elle par un fil de chakra.

« Ok… Alors on va passer à la vitesse supérieure. » murmura la brune.

Sakura effectua aussitôt quelques signes et une lance de métal sortit de terre, allant droit entre ses mains. Quant à July, elle sortit un rouleau et invoqua deux saïs **(3)** et se mit en position de combat, tout comme son équipière et leur adversaire.

Les deux « camps » se fixèrent ainsi, en chiens de faïence, attendant que ce soit l'autre qui attaque. Une petite brise se leva. Sakura se concentra sur le chakra de Yuko. En sentant son flux, elle pourrait savoir à peu près quelles attaques elle porterait.

« MAMAN ! »

La concentration de Sakura fut aussitôt brisée. Elle tourna la tête brutalement vers les trois genins qui venaient d'arriver dans la clairière et reconnut son fils immédiatement. Ils avaient une formation en V et lui en était à la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant au gré du vent.

« Kyô ?! Va-t-en d'ici ! Tout de suite ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Yuko regarda Sakura avec un sourire sardonique. Et disparut, pour réapparaître derrière Kyô, son katana posé sur sa gorge et ayant expulsé ses deux coéquipiers. Sakura baissa sa garde et retira son masque. Pour la première fois, son ennemie put voir son visage. Ou du moins en partie : le bas était totalement caché par un masque noir, et son œil droit était masqué par son bandeau de ninja de Konoha. Seul son œil gauche, d'une belle couleur verte, était visible, en fait.

« Tiens, tiens… La fameuse « Kitty » n'est donc autre que l'ex-fiancée du cadet Uchiwa… Et la mère de ce gosse ? »

« Ôtes tes sales pattes de mon fils, Yuko.. »

« Oh non, je ne vais pas le laisser… Au contraire… Je vais le torturer, sous tes yeux, pour que tu voies ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille… Tu m'as arraché la mienne en tuant les membres d'Akatsuki, je vais t'arracher la tienne… Ou ce qui en reste ! Ku, ku, ku ! »

Alors que Yuko levait son sabre dans le but de le plonger dans l'abdomen de l'adolescent immobilisé, Sakura vit du coin de l'œil les deux coéquipiers de son fils se jeter un regard.

Hoshi, après avoir consulté Sasuke d'un regard, forma un signe avec ses mains, que Sakura reconnut immédiatement pour avoir souvent vu Ino l'utiliser. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Tu souris, alors que je vais tuer ton fils ? » cracha la femme. « C'est toi qui est maso… »

« _Shintenshin no Jutsu_… » murmura la blonde genin.

Elle s'écroula et soudainement, la femme s'arrêta alors que la pointe de son sabre touchait le ventre de Kyô.

« _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ réussi ! » annonça la genin par la bouche de l'ennemie. « Kyô, casse-toi, vite. »

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se libéra de la femme, avant de rejoindre sa mère d'un bond. Puis la femme forma le signe de rupture et cligna des yeux, surprise… Sasuke en profita pour prendre son élan et il projeta Yuko à terre d'un coup de pied retourné. Elle se releva difficilement, en essuyant le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Ca, mes petits… Vous allez le regretter… » gronda-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer intensément. Sakura en profita pour l'attaquer avec sa lance de métal mais la femme les évita souplement sans rompre sa concentration. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses allait à nouveau l'attaquer mais un cri de July l'en dissuada et elle bondit pour se retrouver à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, July ? » demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un démon… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a un démon en elle … ! »

« Bien vu ! » ricana Yuko. « J'ai bel et bien un démon en moi… Yamata No Orochi, le Serpent à 8 queues ! »

Elle avait rouvert ses yeux. De noirs, ses yeux étaient passés à marron, et des crochets avaient poussé à la place de ses canines, comme ceux d'un serpent. Sa peau mâte s'était couverte d'écailles par endroits et elle semblait enveloppée par un chakra marron foncé.

« Je vais m'en occuper, Sakura… »

July se plaça devant son amie, les bras tendus.

« Ca sert à rien, vous ne me vaincrez pas… »

La brune eut un rictus.

« T'es pas la seule, figure-toi, à avoir un démon en toi… Moi aussi je suis un Jinchuuriki **(4)**, malheureusement pour toi ! »

Kyô, qui avait été rejoint par ses coéquipiers, derrière Sakura, put voir un chakra doré émaner de la brune. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers eux pour leur dire de s'éloigner, il put également remarquer que ses yeux roses étaient devenus dorés.

Yuko regarda son adversaire en plissant les yeux.

« Toi, un Jinchuuriki ? » siffla-t-elle. « Comment cela se fait que je ne l'ai pas senti ? »

« Huhu tout simplement parce qu'il sait très bien cacher sa présence. »

« Il ? »

« Raijuu est un démon masculin. »

« Raijuu ? La belette dorée à 6 queues ? Ku, ku, ku… Si tu t'imagines pouvoir me battre, détrompe-toi ! Mon démon est bien plus fort que le tien… »

« Trêve de bavardage… Bats-toi ! »

July disparut aussitôt. Yuko écarquilla les yeux, ne la voyant et sentant plus sa présence. Soudain, elle porta une de ses mains à sa joue et la retira : elle était pleine de sang et sur sa joue on pouvait voir trois grosses griffures bien distinctes. July réapparut aux côtés de Sakura.

« Sakura ! »

Une nouvelle fois, apparurent à l'entrée de la clairière, trois ninjas. Sakura les reconnut aussitôt.

« Kakashi-sensei, Gai-san, Neji-kun… »

« Oncle Neji ! »

« On est venus te prêter main forte, Sakura-chan. » dit Neji.

Sakura secoua la tête.

« Restez où vous êtes. Vous ne ferez pas le poids devant Hachibi **(5)**. »

Pendant ce temps, July était repartie à l'attaque. Enchaînant coup sur coup et utilisant en parallèle ses saïs, elle donnait du fil à retordre à la femme. Surtout qu'elle allait à une vitesse phénoménale et Yuko semblait vraiment avoir du mal à la suivre.

« Sakura ! Sai est stabilisé ! »

Sakura se tourna vers Hiro avec un grand sourire.

« Tant mieux. Restez où vous êtes et reposez-vous, tous les deux. Et sans discuter. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Nous ferons les présentation plus tard mais ces deux hommes et July sont avec moi. » fit-elle à l'attention des trois jounins qui l'avaient rejoint. Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Kyô, avec tes deux amis, allez avec mes deux coéquipiers. Vous aussi, sans discuter. C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous. »

Les trois genins acquiescèrent, bien conscients du danger et allèrent les rejoindre, regardant de loin le combat qui se déroulait.

**§§§**

De leur côté, Tenten, Lee, le Kazekage et sa troupe venaient d'arriver à Konoha. Lee mena les genins et leur professeur à l'hôtel où ils devraient loger pendant toute la durée de l'examen, tandis que Tenten, Gaara et Temari se précipitaient chez le Hokage.

« Tsunade-sama ! » s'écria Tenten.

La Godaime leva le nez des dossiers sur lesquels elle était en train de plancher lorsqu'elle vit arriver ce petit groupe.

« Bienvenue à vous, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san. Tenten, où sont tes coéquipiers ? »

Tenten allait répondre quand soudain, tous ressentirent nettement une déflagration de chakra. Gaara porta ses mains à sa tête et grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Tsunade, sur ses gardes.

« Je… Enfin, Shukaku ressent la présence de deux démons… A l'orée de la forêt… » répondit Gaara.

« Quoi ? »

« L'un est de notre côté, c'est une des coéquipières de Kitty, mais l'autre… »

« Je vois… Shizune ! Que quelqu'un me trouve Naruto ! » s'écria la femme.

« Inutile, je suis là. »

Tsunade se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Sur la rambarde, Naruto se dressait de toute sa hauteur.

« Je m'occupe de ça, Oba-chan. Surtout que le démon ennemi est Hachibi… Elle aura besoin de mon aide. »

« Elle ? »

« Celle en qui est scellé l'autre démon. Kyubi me dit que c'est Rokubi **(5)**. »

« Je vois… »

« Je t'accompagne. » intervint Gaara.

« Ok, Gaara. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Allons-y, dépêchons-nous ! »

« Temari… Je te charge d'expliquer ce que nous avons appris. »

La blonde acquiesça, puis d'un bond les deux jinchuuriki disparurent.

**§§§**

Après une heure de combat acharné contre Yuko, July déchantait. Sa vitesse s'était amoindrie et son adversaire évitait la plupart de ses coups. Plusieurs fois elle avait été mise à terre, à son plus grand déplaisir.

Soudain, Yuko disparut de son champ de vision, pour réapparaître devant elle l'envoyer rouler dans la poussière d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle cracha du sang. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais elle ne réussit pas, terrassée par la douleur et la fatigue.

« July ! »

L'ennemie se tourna vers sa proie d'origine, qui venait de crier.

« Bien… Maintenant je vais pouvoir faire ce que je devais faire depuis le début… » ricana la femme.

Sakura fit quelques pas dans sa direction, un rictus de rage sur la figure.

« Et moi, je vais devenir sérieuse… » gronda-t-elle. « Que tu t'en prennes à moi... Passe encore. Mais à mes amis, et surtout à mon fils... Ca, je ne l'accepte pas. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime. »

Tandis que Yuko haussait un sourcil, Sakura porta une main à son bandeau de ninja qu'elle remonta sur son front, laissant son œil droit à découvert.

« Non… » souffla l'ennemie. « Le… Le… Sharingan ! C'est impossible… A moins que… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été mise au courant ? »

« Eh si. Jusqu'à présent, dans tous les combats que j'ai mené je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir beaucoup. Et tous ceux qui l'ont su, mis à part mes coéquipiers et mes amis, sont morts. Donc il est logique que tu ne l'aies pas su. Et malheureusement pour toi… J'ai également atteint le niveau supérieur. Que je maîtrise à la perfection. »

« Le… Le niveau supérieur ? Le Mangekyou Sharingan ? Comme Uchiwa Itachi ? » balbutia la femme.

« Tout à fait… »

« Tu vas vraiment l'utiliser ? » demanda July, qui s'était relevée avec l'aide de Gai et Kakashi, Kakashi qui avait également découvert son sharingan. « Tu sais que même toi, tu ne peux l'utiliser bien longtemps… »

« Je sais, July. C'est pour cela que je vais finir ce combat le plus rapidement possible. »

July soupira et Kakashi arbora un air perplexe.

« _Comment l'a-t-elle obtenu ? La seule façon est de tuer son meilleur ami… Or Ino est toujours vivante… _» pensa-t-il.

Sakura ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant intensément. Quand elle les rouvrit, les trois flammes dans son œil s'étaient réunies pour former une nouvelle pupille.

« N… Non ! » bégaya son adversaire. « _Je ne dois pas croiser son regard, ou…_ »

Mais elle pensa à cela trop tard. Sakura avait ancré son regard dans ses yeux et Yuko se retrouva hypnotisée.

« _Mangekyou Sharingan… Tsukiyomi !_ »

Yuko écarquilla les yeux. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et elle cria de peur, de désespoir. Ce que son esprit subissait semblait terrible. Finalement, au bout de deux minutes, elle s'écroula à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sakura s'avança vers elle.

« Il est temps de mettre un terme à cela. » annonça-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle porta une main à son étui et en sortit un kunai, qu'elle utilisa pour trancher proprement la gorge de son adversaire. Puis elle se releva et se tourna vers l'entrée de la forêt.

« Vous êtes en retard, c'est fini. »

Naruto et Gaara venaient d'apparaître.

« Déjà ? Zut alors… » râla Naruto.

« Papa ! » s'écria Sasuke.

« Content de te voir de retour, Sakura-chan. »

« Je suis contente de l'être… Moi aussi. » répondit-elle.

Sakura eut soudainement une faiblesse et s'écroula à son tour, mais Naruto la rattrapa à temps.

« Désolée… Ma technique est plutôt fatiguante… »

« MAMAN ! »

Kyô se précipita auprès de sa mère, suivi par ses coéquipiers et tous les autres ninjas présents.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est rien, gamin. Ta mère est juste fatiguée à cause de ce qu'elle vient de faire. » lui expliqua Hiro, portant un Sai évanoui sur son dos.

« Je croyais que tu la maîtrisais à la perfection ? » demanda Kakashi, un peu surpris.

« C'était du bluff… » sourit Sakura. « Je la maîtrise bien, mais pas assez pour empêcher cette fatigue… Ah, j'ai la tête qui tourne… Désolée, je crois bien que vous allez devoir me porter, je ne vais pas rester consciente très longtemps. »

Effectivement, quelques secondes après, la jeune femme tomba dans les vapes.

« On rentre, papa ? » demanda Sasuke à Naruto qui se releva, Sakura dans ses bras.

« Ouaip. »

Neji prit July dans ses bras et tout ce petit monde se mit en route pour rentrer au village de Konoha.

**§§§**

**(1)** Alors, mot à mot du site **The World of Naruto** (excellent site au passage, héhé !) : Les Makibishi sont de petites étoiles en 3D qui se jettent au sol. Une fois en position, elles ont pour but d'arrêter ou de ralentir une personne ou un véhicule en déplacement.

**(2) **C'est censé être un rire effrayant, mais… Voilà, quoi. Mdr.

**(3)** Vous avez vu Elektra, avec Jennifer Garner ? Les armes à trois pointes qu'elle utilise sont des saïs.

**(4) **Un Jinchuuriki est un humain en qui a été scellé un démon (qu'on appelle aussi « bijuus »).

**(5) **Alors, concernant les démons, ils ont deux noms chacun. On peut les appeler soit par leur vrai nom, soit par le nombre de queues qu'ils possèdent (Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, …). Voilà la liste des démons, leurs noms, leur nombre de queues et leurs formes :

**Ichibi :** Shukaku, le démon tanuki (raton laveur, en gros) jaune à une queue

**Nibi :** Nekomata, le démon chat noir à deux queues

**Sanbi :** Isonade, le démon requin bleu à trois queues

**Yonbi :** Sokou, le démon mi-coq mi-serpent à quatre queues

**Gobi :** Houkou, le démon chien blanc à cinq queues

**Rokubi :** Raijuu, le démon belette doré à six queues

**Shichibi :** Mujina (ou Kaku), le démon blaireau bleu à sept queues

**Hachibi :** Yamata no Orochi (ou Hachimata), le démon serpent marron à huit queues

**Kyubi :** Kyubi no Yohko (ou Kyubi Kitsune), le démon renard à neuf queues.

**Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas sorti de mon imagination, loin de là lol. Voilà un petit texte copié-collé du site **The World of Naruto**, à leur sujet. Je vous conseille d'aller lire ce dossier en entier, il est assez complet et détaille beaucoup pour chacun des démons.**

_**« **_**_Les Youma/Bijuu : _**

_Les _**_Bijuu_**_ (ou « Youma »), au nombre de neuf, sont des démons provenant de légendes japonaises. Chacun d'entre eux possède un nombre précis de queues, allant de une à neuf. Plus le nombre de queues est grand, plus le démon serait fort, mais pour l'instant cela ne reste que spéculations. Les _**_Bijuu_**_ n'ont pas de but précis ; ils ne font que tout détruire et chercher à s'imposer face à leurs congénères. Ainsi, ils sont craints, et il n'est pas rare dans la légende qu'ils se battent entre eux, chacun maîtrisant un élément particulier. _

_Dans la série, durant la grande guerre entre les villages cachés de ninjas, les _**_Bijuu_**_ sont devenus des objets de convoitise, leurs énormes réserves de chakra faisant d'eux des armes de choix. Néanmoins, il fallait pouvoir les maîtriser. C'est ainsi que plusieurs _**_Bijuu_**_ furent scellés en des êtres humains alors appelés _**_Jinchuuriki_**_ (ou « pouvoir du sacrifice humain »). Avec le temps, le _**_Jinchuuriki_**_ peut, en entrant en phase (ou « en résonnance ») avec son _**_Bijuu_**_, bénéficier de son incroyable puissance. Il semblerait même que, d'après _**_Deidara_**_ de l'_**_Akatsuki_**_, un _**_Bijuu_**_ en liberté soit plus faible que s'il était scellé dans un _**_Jinchuuriki_**_, n'étant pas assez intelligent pour pouvoir se servir pleinement de son pouvoir immense._

**_Légendes et Mythologie :_**

_D'après la mythologie japonaise, chaque Dieu élémentaire (_**_Shukaku_**_ pour le Vent, _**_Isonade_**_ pour l'Eau, _**_Raijuu_**_ pour la Foudre, _**_Kaku_**_ pour la Terre, et _**_Kyuubi_**_ pour le Feu) fut scellé dans un Tombeau élémentaire par des « _Outils de Puissance _ », prenant généralement la forme de récipients. Au nombre de huit, ces « _Outils de Puissance _ » pouvant aussi bien donner la vie que détruire le Mal proviennent des _**_Huits Immortels_**_, divinités de la mythologie chinoise. Ils se nomment : la Femme Immortelle He (He Xiangu), l'Oncle Royal Cao (Cao Guojiu), Béquille de Fer Li (Li Tieguai), Lan Caihe, Lü Dongbin, le Philosophe Han Xiang (Han Xiang Zi), l'Aîné Zhang Guo ( Zhang Guo Lao), et Zhongli Quan. Les huit outils réunis sont appelés « le Secret des Huit Immortels »._

_  
Les Tombeaux élémentaires étaient disséminés à travers le Japon. Il est à noter que le plus puissant était celui du Feu. Même scellés, les _**_Bijuu_**_ concernés ont continué à délivrer de l'énergie hors des Tombeaux, énergies récupérées par _**_Houkou_**_. L'énergie noire libérée par _**_Yamata-no-orochi_**_ après avoir obtenu l'épée de _**_Kusanagi_**_ libéra les _**_Bijuu_**_ élémentaires, semant ainsi le chaos. _**_Yamata-no-orochi_**_ en vaincu quelques-uns avant d'être à son tour battu par _**_Kyuubi_**_ le « Roi des _**_Bijuu_**_ ». »_

**Verdict ?**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	8. Problèmes à l’horizon

**Titre :** Sharingan No Sakura

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Mais cette joie ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le garantis, foi de fan du couple ItachiSakura ! Héhé !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Sorry du retard, mais bon vous en connaissez sûrement les raisons… J'ai quand même fini par récupérer mon tit bout de chapitre, et voilà donc la suite.

Ce chapitre est quelque peu centré sur mes deux nouveaux personnages, July Hanashiro et Hiro Akashi. Si vous savez faire les bonnes déductions, vous en découvrirez un peu plus sur eux, mais tout ne sera pas dit ici. Loin de là, même.

La fin parlera beaucoup de Kyô et de son équipe, aussi.

Sinon, ce chapitre est dédicacé à tous mes revieweurs, que j'aime et grâce à qui j'ai la motivation nécessaire pour continuer Sharingan Sakura !

**RAR anonymes : **merci à **Dianna **pour sa review ! Voilà la suite !

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte **_ABSOLUMENT AUCUN_** argent !

BONNE LECTURE !

**SHARINGAN NO SAKURA**

**Chapitre 08 : **Problèmes à l'horizon

« QUOI ? »

Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le bureau de la Godaime se bouchèrent les oreilles précipitamment à l'entente du cri de celle-ci. Temari venait de lui apprendre ce qu'elle-même avait appris peu de temps auparavant.

« Et… Ce Hiro, il en est sûr ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué, en fait… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux les attendre, ils vous expliqueront sûrement mieux que moi. Par contre… »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a autre chose dont je dois vous parler. Est-ce que tous les ninjas présents ici sont fiables et de votre côté ? » Demanda Temari.

Tsunade promena son regard. Mis à part son interlocutrice, il y avait Shizune, Tenten et Jiraya, qui était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle acquiesça. Temari reprit alors la parole, l'air grave.

« Quelque chose se prépare contre vous. Connaissez-vous un dénommé… Dansou ou Danzou, je ne sais plus ? »

La Godaime fronça les sourcils et acquiesça à nouveau.

« Il prépare un coup d'état contre vous et s'est allié avec Orochimaru et l'ex-chef de l'Akatsuki, et il compte le faire pendant l'examen chuunin. »

« Je m'en doutais, à vrai dire. En revanche j'ignorais quand est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de le faire. Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Encore Sakura. Apparemment elle tient ça d'un de ses coéquipiers, qui était autrefois aux ordres de ce… Danzou et qui s'est vu sommé de rentrer à Konoha en vue de ce coup d'état. »

« Hn, Sai. C'est donc une source des plus fiable. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Tsunade-sama ? N'est-il pas membre de l'ANBU « Ne » ? »

« Il est aux côtés de Sakura depuis qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie alors que Danzou l'avait envoyé pour qu'il l'assassine. »

Comme son assistance paraissait surprise, Tsunade sourit.

« En fait… Sakura est un membre très célèbre et très influent des ANBU de Konoha. A tel point qu'elle a même de l'influence sur les membres de la « Ne », ce qui ne plaît pas à Danzou. Quand elle est partie de Konoha pour sa chasse à l'Akatsuki… Je n'ai pas rempli son ordre de mission immédiatement… »

« Normal, tu n'aimes pas la paperasse… Et tu remets tout au lendemain. » Ricana Jiraya.

Une bosse sur la tête de Jiraya plus tard, Tsunade poursuivit.

« Et Danzou a saisi l'occasion, il a déclaré Sakura déserteur et a envoyé ce Sai après elle, pour qu'il l'assassine. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'est fait attaquer par un membre de l'Akatsuki, un dénommé Kazuzu – la première victime de Sakura – qui est un chasseur de tête ; or, celle de Sai a une grosse prime au marché noir, parce qu'il est spécialisé dans l'assassinat d'espions. Mais Sakura, qui savait pourtant parfaitement qu'il était après elle, s'est battue contre ce Kazuzu pour sauver Sai et ensuite elle l'a soigné, en usant de presque tout son chakra. Bref, elle a failli mourir pour lui alors qu'il avait pour mission de la tuer, et donc pour ça il est resté à ses côtés et il lui est dévoué. Danzou n'a pas trop apprécié, évidemment. Mais je n'ai pas pu le punir pour avoir fait ça puisque je n'avais pas encore rempli l'ordre de mission de Sakura… J'ai seulement pu faire passer Sai de l'ANBU « Ne » à l'ANBU normal et lui ai assigné pour mission d'aider Sakura dans sa tâche. »

« Quelle belle histoire ! » marmonna Jiraya. « Mais explique-leur donc pourquoi cette vieille crapule t'en veut. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Tenten et Temari, Tsunade s'exécuta.

« Danzou m'en veut parce que je suis la petite fille du Shodaime, l'ex-élève du Sandaime, titre auquel il a prétendu, et en plus j'ai été nommée Godaime, titre pour lequel il s'est également présenté. Ca fait trois raisons pour lesquelles il veut m'évincer. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il a une politique des plus… Rigides. Il serait plus enclin à faire la guerre plutôt que de signer des traités de paix. Et si jamais il venait à être nommé Hokage… Ce serait la perte de Konoha. »

« Il faut absolument l'en empêcher, alors ! »

Shizune, Temari, Tsunade et Jiraya fixèrent Tenten à la suite de son cri, avec un petit sourire. Son visage devint cramoisi.

« Uh… Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul… » S'excusa-t-elle, piteuse.

« Non, tu as tout à fait raison, Tenten. » annonça Tsunade. « En fait… J'ai même déjà un plan. Pourrai-je compter sur votre aide à tous ? »

« Je m'engage pour les ninjas du Sable. » dit Temari.

« Vous pourrez compter sur moi. » répondit Tenten, avant d'ajouter : « J'en parlerai aux autres mais je suis persuadée que vous pourrez compter sur eux et même leurs enfants. Ainsi que sur Sakura et son équipe. »

« Je vois. Très bien, alors. Ecoutez-moi bien, n'en parlez à personne sauf ceux qu'il faut. On va… »

La Godaime continua à voix basse de sorte que tous les ninjas durent se pencher vers elle et tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. Puis tous acquiescèrent, étant d'accord avec elle.

« Vous pouvez disposer… Temari-san, je vous remercie. »

Soudain des coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau et un ninja entra.

« Ah, Iruka-san… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Naruto-kun, Kazekage-sama, Kakashi-san, Maito Gai-san, Hyûga Neji-san viennent de rentrer avec quatre shinobis masqués… Dont Haruno Sakura et un autre de la Feuille que je ne connais pas. »

« Très bien. Dans quel état sont-ils ? »

« Ils ont quelques blessures superficielles, mais ils ont été hospitalisés, au cas où. De plus, trois d'entre eux sont évanouis. »

« Je vous remercie, Iruka-san. Faites-moi prévenir quand ils se seront réveillés. »

Le sensei s'inclina puis se retira, bientôt suivi de Tenten et Temari, la première allant conduire la seconde à son hôtel.

**§§§**

Sakura dormait profondément, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Sa technique l'avait extrêmement fatiguée, non seulement parce qu'elle avait usé du Mangekyou Sharingan, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait utilisé une des trois arcanes du clan Uchiwa, et eux seuls pouvaient s'en servir sans ressentir une si grande fatigue.

Assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, Kyô la regardait dormir. Un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres, et son regard, posé sur le beau visage de sa mère, s'était fait doux et plein d'amour. Elle avait vieilli, par rapport à la jeune fille qu'elle était sur la photo qu'il embrassait tous les matins. Aujourd'hui, elle avait trente quatre ans, bientôt trente cinq ; mais elle n'en restait pas moins une très belle femme. Le bourgeon qu'avait connu Ino s'était désormais transformé en une magnifique fleur, et Kyô pouvait enfin en être témoin.

Un gémissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la chambre. Kyô tourna la tête pour voir la coéquipière de sa mère, July, ouvrir les yeux et tenter de se redresser avec difficulté.

« Tu devrais rester couchée. »

July et Kyô portèrent leur regard à l'entrée de la chambre. Hiro s'y tenait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, son énorme épée ôtée de derrière son dos.

« Viens donc m'aider au lieu de débiter des âneries pareilles… » Grommela-t-elle. « Plus vite je serai debout, mieux ce sera… »

Le ninja soupira, mais s'exécuta. July avait plutôt un caractère irascible, et mieux valait éviter de la mettre en colère. Il l'attrapa par la taille sans problème, comme si elle était un poids plume, et la déposa délicatement à ses côtés, tout en gardant une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se maintenir debout.

« Comment va Sakura ? »

Ce fut Kyô qui répondit, devançant Hiro qui était trop occupé à lorgner sur la poitrine de sa coéquipière.

« Ma mère se repose. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle semble avoir utilisé une technique spéciale au Sharingan qui l'a fatiguée au plus haut point. »

« Je vois… Et… Que s'est-il passé après… que j'aie perdu ? »

Ses derniers mots lui arrachèrent une grimace. Perdre un combat était ce qu'elle détestait le plus, mais elle était trop curieuse pour essayer d'éviter le sujet.

« Pas grand-chose. Juste ce que le gamin vient de te dire. Et après ça, des amis de Sakura sont arrivés. C'est l'un d'eux qui t'a transportée ici, pendant que je portais Sai. »

« … »

Le regard moqueur d'Hiro se fit tendre à la vue d'une expression de culpabilité fugace sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Elle portait un bijuu plus fort en elle, et puis tu n'étais pas vraiment remise de _ça_… Tu t'es bien battue, de toute façon. »

« Tu parles… Quelqu'un a encore été blessé, à cause de moi et de ma faiblesse ! » Cracha-t-elle. « D'abord toi, et puis Sakura… »

« Ca suffit, July. »

Les trois shinobis tournèrent brutalement la tête vers l'origine de la voix impérieuse. Sakura s'était réveillée et redressée sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, et elle les regardait alors de son seul œil visible, une flamme de fureur y brillant.

« Il me semble qu'on en a déjà discuté, et-- »

« Maman ! »

Kyô, mû par la joie, coupa sa mère et lui sauta littéralement au cou, provoquant chez elle un exclamation étouffée. Sa colère disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à la joie de revoir enfin l'être qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra avec force contre lui, sous le regard rieur mais heureux de ses coéquipiers.

« Je suis tellement content que tu soies revenue… »

« Oh, Kyô… »

« On s'est tous faits avoir comme des débutants contre cette Yuko, July. Et techniquement, Sakura n'a pas été blessée à cause de toi. Tout ce qu'elle a eu, c'est une énorme fatigue due à l'utilisation de sa technique. »

« … »

« Enfin y a quand même une question que je me pose… » Intervint Sakura, toujours dans les bras de son fils. « Comment un Jinchuuriki peut considérer l'Akatsuki comme sa famille ? »

Hiro et July haussèrent les épaules avec une parfaite synchronisation ; puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre. C'était Naruto.

« Hey, Sakura-chan, t'es déjà réveillée ?! »

« J'ai suffisamment-- » commença l'ANBU.

« Je ne crois pas, Sakura. La dernière fois que tu as eu à l'utiliser, il t'a fallu deux jours pour récupérer complètement. Tu n'as dormi que quelques heures, là, alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de te recoucher. July et moi expliquerons tout à le Hokage. » L'interrompit Hiro.

« Kyô, Tsunade veut te voir aussi. » ajouta Naruto avec un air grave. « Suivez-moi tous les trois. »

**§§§**

« NON MAIS EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DES CONSEQUENCES QU'AURAIENT PU AVOIR TES ACTES ?! »

Naruto se retint tant bien que mal de grimacer. Ca faisait maintenant près de vingt minutes que Tsunade s'époumonait à hurler sur Kyô. Cependant, elle le faisait avec raison. Le gamin avait désobéi à son sensei, Kakashi, et était allé rejoindre sa mère, en plein combat. Il aurait pu mourir, ou pire, faire ainsi tuer ses camarades. D'ailleurs, eux aussi avaient subi des remontrances. Parce qu'ils avaient suivi Kyô. Mais il valait mieux cela que de l'avoir laissé tout seul…

La violence de cette engueulade n'était néanmoins pas due uniquement à ses actes. Quand elle avait appris ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait eu extrêmement peur, à cause de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Après tout, elle s'occupait de lui depuis près de dix ans, et il avait beau être un sale garnement quand il s'y mettait, elle s'était très attachée à lui.

Le Hokage finit tout de même par se calmer et avec Kakashi, décida rapidement de la punition des trois Genins : pendant une semaine, tous les trois devraient restaurer tout un énorme bâtiment de Konoha, qui n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des années : il était situé dans le quartier Uchiwa, aujourd'hui totalement vide...

Et bien sûr, cela se ferait sans aucune aide que ce soit, aussi bien extérieure que des clones. Kyô et Sasuke avaient accepté la punition sans broncher, conscients de leurs actes ; en revanche, Hoshi avait quelque peu râlé, comme à son habitude.

« Vous commencerez dès demain. » termina Tsunade sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune opposition. « Vous pouvez partir. »

Les trois genins s'exécutèrent, suivis de peu par Kakashi, après s'être inclinés devant les quatre personnes présentes dans le bureau.

Hiro et July s'avancèrent donc. Tsunade les regarda fixement, mais leurs visages fermés ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion. Ce fut elle qui céda en premier, bien que volontairement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle July Hanashiro. J'ai 24 ans et je viens du village caché de la Neige. Je suis une jounin errante. »

« '_July_' ? Ce n'est pas un prénom très commun… » Fit remarquer le Hokage.

« C'est d'origine étrangère, d'un pays qui est situé par delà la Mer du Levant. »

« Je vois. Et vous ? »

« Je suis Hiro Akashi. J'ai 29 ans, et je suis du village de Kiri. Et comme July, je suis un jounin errant. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'une ninja de votre niveau soit errante ? Surtout avec votre… situation… »

« Mon village me croit morte. Ce qui n'est pas plus, mal, parce que pour rien au monde je n'y retournerai… » Souffla la jeune femme brune.

Tsunade eut un regard interrogateur, mais lisant la souffrance passée dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, elle jugea inutile de poser des questions. Elle tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Pour vous, je suis déjà au courant. Votre Mizukage m'avait prévenu que vous faisiez équipe avec Sakura. »

« Normal. »

« Bien. Voici des autorisations de séjour à Konoha, vous pourrez y rester le temps que vous voudrez. Je vous attribue également un logement pour vous deux, j'espère que cohabiter ne vous dérange pas mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

« Merci bien. » lui dit Hiro, la gratifiant d'un signe de tête. « Cependant, j'aurai tout de même une question à vous poser. »

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous fais confiance aussi rapidement, j'imagine ? Simplement parce que Sakura vous fait confiance, et que j'ai foi en son jugement. Ceci dit, pour la forme, je vais tout de même mettre un ou deux ANBU pour vous surveiller. Ou bien j'en connais un qui va sauter tout de suite sur l'occasion… »

« L'autre estropié ? » demanda July, un sourire en coin. « Danzou ? »

Tsunade acquiesça.

« Faites attention. Evitez les provocations ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le décider de passer à l'acte. Et faites passer le message. Dites également à Sai quand il se sera réveillé de rester sur ses gardes. Je ne pourrai pas l'approcher sans que cela paraisse suspect à Danzou… Et il fera ce qu'il jugera nécessaire pour avoir les informations qu'il veut. »

Hiro fronça les sourcils.

« Hokage-sama… Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me chiffonne… Vous avez pourtant fait passer Sai du groupe « Ne » vers les ANBU normaux, ce Danzou ne devrait plus avoir d'autorité sur lui, non ? »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Sai est orphelin depuis sa naissance. Danzou l'a recruté en partie pour cela, et il a ainsi un certain pouvoir de persuasion sur lui. Sai n'a connu que lui, et le seul camarade avec qui il se soit lié est mort. Malgré la forte amitié qui le lie à Sakura, il risque, inconsciemment, de se soumettre à Danzou… Qui le sait parfaitement. Il ne pourra donc pas le convoquer en tant que membre de la section « Ne », mais il se peut qu'il l'approche en tant qu'ancien tuteur. Ne les laissez jamais seuls ensembles… Et prévenez aussi Sakura. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau.

« Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui habite le même immeuble que vous pour vous y mener. Votre appartement est déjà meublé, il ne vous restera qu'à le personnaliser à votre goût. »

« Merci, Hokage-sama. J'aurai une dernière question… Sera-t-il possible d'accomplir des missions pour Konoha le temps que nous resterons ici, afin de subvenir à nos besoins ? Parce que nous n'allons pas vivre aux crochets du village, tout de même… » Demanda July.

« Ca, il faudra que j'en parle avec ces vieux croûtons du Conseil. Je vous tiendrai au courant. D'ici-là, vous aurez de toute façon la prime qui était sur la tête de cette Yuko, elle était dans le Bingobook. »

« Ah ? Elle était connue ? »

« Oui. Elle a été élevée par un des membres de l'Akatsuki, Tobi, je crois, parce qu'elle portait en elle Hachibi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le lui ont pas retiré ? Surtout que s'il l'a élevée, c'est qu'il l'a rencontrée alors qu'elle était toute petite, et donc probablement incapable de se défendre… C'est étrange… » Murmura le blond.

« Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ne cherchent pas à tuer forcément un Jinchuuriki dès leur rencontre. » riposta July, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Par la suite, Hiro la regarda étrangement durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment officiel, où leur guide devait les rejoindre afin de les mener chez eux.

« Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? » s'enquit la jeune femme avec dureté, agacée.

« Ca voulait dire quoi, ta phrase ? »

« Rien du tout. Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles. » Mentit-elle effrontément.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien. July était têtue, et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle cracherait le morceau. Néanmoins, il se promit qu'il finirait par lui arracher la vérité.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour faire ça à celui qui semblait être leur guide. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux tout aussi noirs, et un espèce de bandage en forme de croix sur le visage.

« Je suis Hagane Kotetsu, jounin. Je suppose que vous devez être les deux personnes à qui je dois montrer leur appartement ? Suivez-moi. »

**§§§**

« Pfff, non mais j'hallucine, elle aurait pu nous donner autre chose comme punition ! » grommela Hoshi en secouant sa tignasse blonde. « Je sais pas, moi, balayer la cours de l'Académie, ou encore uniquement des missions de type D pendant une semaine… Mais restaurer _ça _tous seuls, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Les trois genins étaient justement en train d'observer le _ça_ en question. C'était un bâtiment immense, situé dans le quartier autrefois attribué et habité par le clan Uchiwa. En bordure d'autres quartiers de Konoha, Tsunade avait décidé qu'il serait parfait… En tant que salle des fêtes de Konoha. Et comme elle le leur avait dit, il était vraiment dans un **sale** état. Depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa, c'est-à-dire près de vingt cinq ans auparavant, il n'avait été absolument pas entretenu, tout comme une grande partie du quartier sur clan. Tout le coin était considéré comme maudit, et rares étaient les personnes à s'y aventurer, même aujourd'hui.

Néanmoins, Tsunade avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il soit repeuplé ; et à défaut d'un nouveau clan Uchiwa – Itachi étant un criminel de rang S et Kyô bien trop jeune pour procréer – ce serait d'autres habitants du village qui s'y installeraient, en espérant qu'ils surmontent leur peur.

« Nous avons tout de même de la chance… » Fit remarquer Sasuke à mi-voix. « Nous aurions pu être virés du corps des ninjas, ou pire encore, cette femme aurait pu nous tuer. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé ces problèmes… » Souffla Kyô. « Si c'était vraiment arrivé, je… »

Hoshi se planta devant lui, les yeux brillants d'une fureur contenue, et leva la main, prête à la lui coller dans la figure.

« Alors écoute-moi bien, Kyô Uchiwa ! Ca n'est PAS arrivé, et en plus tu n'es PAS le seul fautif, puisque Sasuke et moi avons décidé de te suivre de notre plein gré. Nous sommes donc aussi responsables que toi dans ce qui nous arrive ! C'est bien clair, ou est-ce que je dois te le faire rentrer à coup de poings dans ta petite cervelle de moineau ?! »

« Euh… Oui ? »

« 'Oui' c'est bien clair, ou 'oui' je dois te le faire entrer de force dans la tête ? » grogna la jeune blonde.

« Les deux, mon capitaine ! » pouffa Kyô.

« KYÔ UCHIWA ! Ton heure a sonné ! »

Et durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, alors que tous les trois retournaient vers le centre de la ville, Sasuke se retrouva entre eux deux, les voyant ne cesser de se chamailler comme des gamins, et de venir se réfugier derrière lui. Finalement, il ne tint plus, et leur lança d'un air moqueur, mais légèrement agacé :

« Bon, entretuez-vous ou mariez-vous, mais arrêtez vos gamineries ! »

Cette simple phrase eut sur eux l'effet d'une bombe. Kyô éclata d'un beau rire, au son cristallin, tandis qu'Hoshi devenait toute rouge et finalement s'accrochait au bras du fils de Naruto en minaudant que jamais elle n'oserait le tromper…

Ce qui fit rougir Sasuke. Tout dérapa à ce moment-là.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un Sasuke Uzumaki qui rougit comme une vierge effarouchée ! »

Le rire de Kyô s'arrêta aussitôt, et les trois compagnons se retournèrent pour faire face à une autre équipe de genins. Si Kyô, Hoshi et Sasuke formaient l'équipe 7, les deux garçons et la fille qui se tenaient derrière eux formaient la 11. Celle-ci était leur rivale, bien qu'ils aient deux ans de plus qu'eux.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ! Kumo et ses vers luisants **(1)** ! » Fit d'une voix pleine de mépris Hoshi, en imitant le leader de l'équipe adverse.

Le dénommé Kumo, un grand brun aux cheveux plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, serra les poings de rage et s'avança vers la blonde, sûrement dans le but de se battre avec elle. Mais Kyô s'interposa.

« Fiche-nous la paix, Kumo. Nous n'avons pas envie de nous battre. »

La fille derrière Kumo ricana tout en secouant ses longs cheveux roux - dont elle passait sûrement plus de temps à s'occuper plutôt que de s'entraîner – tandis que son frère lâcha un « uh ?! » d'incompréhension, l'intelligence n'étant, le pauvre, pas du tout son point fort.

« Ouh, le lâche ! » lança le leader, repris juste après par ses sbires.

Kyô haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, s'éloignant des trois abrutis en compagnie de ses deux coéquipiers. L'équipe rivale, n'acceptant pas d'être ignorée ainsi, les rattrapa et Kumo projeta Kyô à terre de façon violente.

« Kyô ! » s'écria la jeune blonde en se précipitant à ses côtés. « Ca va ? »

Celui-ci essuya du revers de la main le filet de sang qui coulait d'une blessure à son visage. Il se tourna vers Kumo, l'air de dire « tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mon coco ! ». Sasuke s'approcha à son tour et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Laisse tomber, Kyô. C'est justement ce qu'ils veulent. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, après la punition qu'on s'est pris. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Mais son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le choix, se jetant sur lui ; et le combat commença. Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés, à une vitesse très rapide. Car si Kumo était vraiment c o n, il n'en restait pas moins un bon ninja.

Les deux autres gorilles s'approchèrent de Sasuke et Hoshi, qui se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Je m'occupe d'eux. Va chercher quelqu'un pour les stopper. »

« Mais qui ? » gémit la jeune blonde.

« Je sais pas moi, Kakashi-sensei, tes parents, les miens, la mère de Kyô… Qui tu pourras. Vas-y, je te couvre ! »

Hoshi s'éclipsa en vitesse, alors que Sasuke s'occupait du frère et la sœur à la fois. Pris séparément, les deux étaient plutôt faibles, mais lorsqu'ils alliaient l'intelligence de la fille et la force du garçon, il devenaient plutôt forts. Mais Sasuke était à la fois le fils de Naruto Uzumaki et un héritier de la famille Hyûga, il pouvait donc leur faire face sans trop de problèmes.

Leur combat généra un attroupement autour d'eux ; tous les badauds se rassemblèrent pour les observer, et pas un n'intervint pour les séparer. Il fallait dire aussi qu'aucun n'était ninja, et donc qu'ils ne se risqueraient pas à interférer.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, et le combat durait toujours. Sasuke avait réussi à éjecter la fille du combat, en bouchant ses principaux canaux de chakra, sans pour autant la blesser gravement. Par contre, le garçon lui posait quelques petits problèmes, du fait de la force qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Mais il finirait bien par céder.

Quant à Kyô et Kumo, tous les deux étaient salement amochés, mais ils étaient à égalité, et se portaient toujours des coups. Etrangement, ils avaient décidé de ne combattre qu'au corps à corps.

« Abandonne, Uchiwa ! Tu vas perdre ! » Cracha Kumo.

« Je ne crois pas, non… »

Les deux garçons levèrent leur poing dans le but de porter un nouveau coup à l'autre, et s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient se toucher, des feuilles virevoltèrent en un tourbillon entre eux, et tous les deux furent éjectés à quelques mètres de là. Une personne se tenait debout à cet endroit même, ses longs cheveux et les pans de sa tunique volants au gré du vent. Un masque de chat couvrait son visage.

Du côté de Sasuke et de son adversaire, quelqu'un maintenait ce dernier immobile, tandis qu'Hoshi s'occupait de Sasuke.

Kumo regarda avec fureur la personne qui avait osé intervenir durant son combat… Et l'expression coléreuse sur son visage fut remplacée par une expression d'incrédulité. Comme tous les ninjas, il avait entendu parler de la célèbre ANBU Kitty. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait quitté Konoha et faisait la chasse à l'Akatsuki. Mais il ignorait qu'elle était de retour…

« Maman ! » s'écria Kyô.

« Kitty » retira son masque, dévoilant le visage de Sakura.

… et encore plus que « Kitty » était la mère de ce cancrelat de Kyô Uchiwa. Sa surprise lui cloua littéralement le bec, et lui décrocha la mâchoire.

Kyô écarquilla les yeux à la vue du geste de sa mère. Celle-ci se tourna vers Kumo et lui parla d'une voix aigre-douce.

« Kyô est mon fils… Et je refuse que quelqu'un s'attaque à lui. Me suis bien faite comprendre, gamin ? »

Il hocha la tête, effrayé par les menaces qu'on pouvait deviner dans la voix de la kunoichi. Tout en pensant qu'elle était vraiment belle.

Kyô se releva, remis de sa surprise, et se précipita sur sa mère.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de retirer ton masque ?! Maintenant tout le monde va savoir… L'identité d'un ANBU est censée rester secrète ! »

« De toute façon, cela se serait su un jour ou l'autre. Sakura Haruno qui disparaît alors que « Kitty » est envoyée en mission il y a dix ans, et qui réapparaît en même temps que celle-ci à Konoha… C'est un peu gros comme coïncidence. Alors j'ai un peu facilité le travail. » Expliqua l'ANBU en haussant les épaules. « Par contre… J'aimerai qu'à l'avenir tu évites de te battre comme ça. Tu auras tout le temps durant l'examen Chuunin. »

« Oui, m'dame ! »

« Et en plus j'imagine que votre punition pour désobéi te suffit amplement. »

La réponse de Kyô se fit déjà moins enthousiaste. Hoshi et Sasuke s'approchèrent, pendant que les trois autres garnements s'en allaient clopin-clopant, direction l'hôpital pour se faire soigner.

Les badauds qui s'étaient attroupés pour observer le combat se dispersèrent dès que Sakura porta son regard sur eux, laissant apparaître July et Hiro, un air surpris sur le visage.

« Bah… Sakura ? Tu n'étais pas censée rester dormir à l'hôpital ? »

« Non, j'en avais marre de rester couchée ! Alors on m'a laissée sortir. » Répondit la mère de Kyô.

July afficha un air dubitatif.

« Mouais… Tu les as menacés de quoi s'ils ne te laissaient pas sortir ? »

« Moi ? Mais de rien, voyons. Ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

Sakura cligna des yeux de façon innocente, provoquant un rire chez tout le monde. Puis elle se tourna vers Hoshi.

« Merci d'être venue me prévenir, miss Yamanaka. »

« Pas de quoi ! » rétorqua la blonde, en affichant un grand sourire.

« Bon… Kyô, je rentre. A l'appartement… Avec July et Hiro. Il faudra qu'on ait une discussion au sujet d'un certain nombre de choses… Dont cela. »

« Je sais bien. Ce soir, je voudrai dormir chez tante Tsunade, on verra ça demain… D'accord ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse.

« Bien sûr, mon cœur. »

**§§§**

« _Alors comme ça, tu es revenue ? _»

Une ombre, qui les observait depuis un moment déjà, perchée sur une des falaises surplombant la ville, soupira légèrement. Elle était cachée dans un renfoncement et son regard rouge parcourut le paysage de Konoha avec une expression neutre.

« _Enfin, c'est parfait. Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'aller voir le Hokage et risquer de me faire attraper. Non, je passerai par toi, ce sera plus sûr… Voire même par_ **elle**. »

**§§§**

**(1)** Hoshi appelle la fille et le garçon qui accompagnent le dénommé Kumo « vers luisants » parce qu'ils sont faux jumeaux, et que leur nom de famille est « Hotaru », qui signifie « vers luisants ». « Kumo », en revanche, veut dire « araignée ». Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans le dictionnaire.

**J'imagine que vous avez déjà tou(te)s deviné qui est l'ombre en question XD mais bon elle ne va pas se dévoiler tout de suite. Peut-être vers la fin du prochain chapitre ! Lol. Et sinon, qu'est-il arrivé à July dans son passé ? Et qui est **_elle_** dont parle l'ombre ? Pourquoi July porte un nom pareil ? Vous le saurez… Mais peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Bon, sinon… Verdict ? J'ai pas trop perdu la main pour écrire, depuis mon dernier chapitre (qui date quand même d'il y a presque six mois --') ?**

**Euh par contre si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de synthaxe, désolée, mais là il est minuit quarante, j'ai vraiment pas la motivation de me relire très attentivement pour les chercher : je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est d'aller me coucher. Je regarderai donc soigneusement demain. Enfin en tout cas, j'ai essayé d'en faire vraiment le moins possible, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en faisais d'énormes non plus…**

**EDIT : ayé, je me suis relue, je crois avoir corrigé toutes les fautes trouvées.**

**Sailor Ocean.**


End file.
